


The Making Of S'mores

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: Story of five LGBTQ+ boys trying to navigate their way through North Valleys high school. It's always been challenging for their group of outcasts but this year has the addition of keeping their somewhat socially inept friend safe in his first year of public school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Homophobic based physical bullying

School had been.. Well, different than Roy had anticipated. There were a few hundred more students than he expected, the schedules were confusing, there was very little accommodation to non-native English speakers. The lack of diversity shocked him, the way the majority of teachers spoke to the students stunned him. It was a big adjustment, to say the least.  
It wasn't all bad! His art class was wonderful, and the theater was fun so far (though, it was just a study hall for the next month, whatever that meant). Brett and him shared English, which he was thankful for in the first moment of the first day but then they were given assigned seating and placed across the room for one another. Besides that, he had no classes with any of his friends. So far, on the Friday of his second week, his favourite thing about public school was getting to sit with Brett to and from on the bus, and gym.  
It was that morning, he was frantically getting his shoes on at the door when he saw the bus come around the bend of the road. He shouts a goodbye to his family and hurries to the end of his lawn, bag slung over his shoulder and a huge grin on his face. On the bus, he shuffles to where Brett was and plops down beside him. One of the guys a few rows back called up that he liked Roy's outfit in a very obviously sarcastic tone, but Roy thanked him genuinely, oblivious to the backhanded compliment.  
"Good morning!" He turns his attention back to his friend, setting his bag in his lap and adjusting his brightly colored overall straps. "Mama packed your lunch," he shuffles inside a large bag and pulls out a bento box, handing it over to Brett.  
"Oh, sweet. Thank you." He says, taking it gratefully and tucking it away in his own bag. "I saw you bolt over here from across the street. I'm glad you made it in time." He says with a little laugh.  
"Yeah, Finn did not have the energy to help mama make breakfast, so I was a little later than I wanted to be." He swings his feet, bobbing his head enthusiastically.  
"How are you liking it so far? It's kinda shit, right?" He asks, grinning.  
"No, I do not think it is Shit, so far it is very fun! A lot different than I um, was thinking it was going to be, but I like it so far. Lots of people to make friends with, you know! More of you," he bumps shoulders with him, giggling.  
"That's good to hear. I'm glad you're having a good time." He says with a smile, looking at him. "Be glad you don't have any classes with Sorenson. I have gym with him, and he gets sent out into the hall at least twice every week. No teacher can handle him, not even the gym coach." He says, chuckling. "Have you thought about joining any clubs yet?"  
"I *wish* I could have a class with Sorenson, or any of you guys besides the one class we are not allowed to move or even Breathe too loudly in. Having gym with you sounds very much fun! Maybe next time." He hums, thinking for a moment, "I am not sure? I take the Art classes, and Theater, and I am in the band and orchestra. I know that my Instructeur has spoken of the um, 'marching' band? I do not know what this is. What do you think I could enjoy?"  
"There are art clubs, there's a photography club. I'm not sure how into that you are, but it could be cool. You take pictures and develop photos and shit. There's French club." He says, smiling. "You'd probably do really well in that one. There's robotics club, which I'm in, if you're into things like that. Science club too, which I'm also in. Marching band could be fun I guess, but I've heard it's mostly about walking a specific kind of way and training to play your instrument while you walk for parades and stuff."  
He blinks big eyes at him, "You do sciences? I did not know you were this smart!" He beams at him, "You should tell me the robots you are making, that sounds very fun! I do not think I am made for that club, but it sounds fun if you talk about it!"  
Brett tells him about their robotic goals, infodumping a bit about his interests. He's clearly passionate about robotics and science, stopping himself after a few minutes. "Sorry. I talk too much."  
The entire time Brett infodumped, Roy grins at him and bounces in his seat, listening happily. "No, no!" He wraps his arms around Brett's one, hugging it tightly, "You care so much about it, it is lovely to hear! You let me talk about my insects all day, I want to hear more about your robots and stuff! It is very interesting!"  
He blinks, then smiles, looking down at him. He chuckles, quiet. "Thank you for listening, in that case." He says, glad Roy Iouwants to listen. He looks out the window for a moment, watching as they drive down the street, getting closer to the school.  
Roy stays wrapped around him, kissing his cheek when he looks down at him. The rest of the drive, he rambles about his art class to him. His mother had managed to convince the school to let him take an AP course this first year with the condition that he had to take the first level course at the same time. He told him that his concentration was going to be 3-d paintings, using a specific material and painting technique on top of it. He'd never tried it before but wanted to challenge himself with it. When they finally get to the school, he jumps to his feet and drags Brett along, holding his hand, and goes searching in the crowd of students for their other two friends.  
Brett blinks, letting himself be dragged, smiling as he follows him. Sorenson is standing in front of the school, surrounded by a small crowd, shouting in alarm at something. "No! I'm not doing it!" He shouts, Trevor's voice replying. "You can do this! You've never turned down a dare!"  
When Roy hears the other two's voices, he picks up the pace, almost running to the crowd. He shoves his way through the people to get to the front, shouting, "Ne soyez pas lâche! Fais le!" (Don't be a coward! Do it!) Before even being able to see what the dare may be. He jumps onto Trevor's back when through the crowd, grinning ear to ear.  
Trevor laughs, holding Roy up on his back, his hands below his thighs. Sorenson holds a squirming spider in his hand, barely able to keep his composure. He hears Roy's voice, Brett running up beside Trevor. He watches with disgust as Sorenson drops the spider into his mouth and crunches immediately, a ripple of audible revulsion tearing through the crowd.  
Roy also looks immediately repulsed, holding onto Trevor tightly with his legs. "Gross! Why would you eat a bébé!" He shouts, throwing his arms around dramatically. "They did nothing to you!"  
"You told me to do it!!" He shouts back, swallowing the crushed spider. Another wave of disgust ripples through the crowd, which soon disperses.  
"He does anything on a dare." One of the kids says to Roy, walking away.  
"You don't know that! You don't know my language!" He defends but loses his composer- it was pretty funny, after all. He couldn't not laugh at Sorenson being defensive! Still, through the laughter, he tries, "I could have been saying to NOT do it! You did not wait and ask!"  
"The fact that you said 'could have been' implies that you did NOT tell me to not do it!!" He retorts, gagging again. "Ugh, that was gross. I hope nobody ever asks me to do that again."  
He loses it for a moment, doubled over Trevor's head laughing. He squirms back to the ground and goes over to hug Sorenson, then Trevor, good morning. "That was very gross, yes, do you want gum? I have berry gum."  
"You got gum? Can I have a piece?" He asks, hugging him back, Trevor doing the same. "It didn't taste like anything, but the idea that it was alive in my mouth was the part that got me."  
He gets in his bag and pulls out a pack of gum, giving each of them a piece and popping one in his mouth himself. He also hands Trevor and Sorenson identical bento boxes to the one he'd given Brett on the bus. He's about to say more but the guy from his bus earlier comes through and knocks into him. He apologizes, but it was very obvious to the other three it was intentional. Still, Roy happily tells him it's okay and waves him off. It is then the morning bell went off.  
Roy perks up with a "Oh!" and quickly starts inside, "I will see you after school, au revoir!" (Goodbye!) Then disappears into the crowd to get to his locker.  
Trevor stops the dude, grabbing him by the wrist. "See you, Roy!" He says, waiting until he's gone. He lets go of the dude, towering over him. "You leave that fucking kid alone, you hear me?" He growls, having been known to get into fights at school, and also known for winning them.  
The guy, one of the popular Football players, named Dimitrii scoffs at him, pulling his wrist free. "I *said* I was sorry, I just tripped. What, I gotta apologize to you for it too?" He looks toward Brett with a sneer, "I am so terribly sorry your boyfriend was in my way." Then turns and starts inside, adjusting his Letterman sleeve.  
"Watch it, Dimitrii." Sorenson growls as he goes, then looks at the rest of them. "Well, I think we handled that with grace." He says, both of them agreeing before walking inside.  
From Roy's perspective, the school day was pretty alright! They had an assignment due in English to write about something interesting that had happened over summer vacation. They had to make a presentation and present it to the class. Roy's had been about his family's visit back to his mother's home country, with tons of pictures of people in traditional Kenyan garments and all sorts of food. He was immediately asked at the end of it if he was adopted, followed by how embarrassed he was that his "father looks like that". Roy clearly didn't understand the implication and pointed out which parent was his father and which was his mother, as well as saying that his mother was very beautiful and could never embarrass him. The teacher told him to sit down in an annoyed tone after that.  
After English, 3rd period, he never crossed any paths with the group for the rest of the day. Which was usually fine, they all met at the bus pick up zone at relatively the same time for Roy to say goodbye to Sorenson and Trevor before getting on the bus with Brett. That day, however, Roy did not show at the pick up zone and wouldn't until long after the buses left.  
Brett stays back, concerned. "You guys go ahead, I'll get my mom to pick me up." He says to the group, Sorenson looking at him. "I would too, but you know my parents. Text me what happens." He says, Brett nodding. The rest of the group get on their buses, Brett walking back inside to look for Roy.  
Once the buses left, the school was fairly quiet. It was too early in the year for there to be after school activities so only faculty and a handful of students still lingered. Roy didn't seem to be anywhere immediately around, nor did he respond to his phone if Brett attempted to contact him.  
Brett tries to text him three times, searching the entire school. He checks the locker room, their English classroom, the bathrooms, his locker, anywhere he can think that Roy could be.  
Roy's locker was fortunately beside the lunchroom. This was in Brett's favor as the door to the outside eating area was opened and four of the football players came inside, laughing amongst themselves. Dimitrii was there, of course, saying an off hand comment about something Brett couldn't quiet make out from the distance. When the group pass him in the hall, Dimitrii sizes him over but nothing more.  
"Hey, did you fuck with Roy?" He asks, grabbing his arm, stopping him. He's suspicious they had something to do with Roy's disappearance.  
He frowns, shoving him off. "Ey, don't fucking touch me. I don't know what you're talking about." He crosses his arms, "You oughta be smart here, you ain't got your friends to back you up."  
"I'm not afraid of you." He responds, glancing back at the door to outside. "I'm just here for Roy." He says, walking to the door instead, pushing it open.  
"You know we ain't let your folk just run wild here. Watch your back," he ended the statement with the expected slur just before the door shut behind Brett. Outside, he didn't see Roy, but he could hear a familiar crying from around the side of the building where the dumpsters were located.  
Brett rolls his eyes, scoffing at what Dimitrii had said, listening for a minute. He walks over to the dumpsters where he hears the crying, tentative. "Roy...?" He says, his voice soft.  
When he came over to them, he saw Roy in his brightly colored outfit splattered with mud, his floral tights torn on the right knee. He is propping himself against one of them, holding his phone in one trembling hand with the camera, the other carefully trying to remove debris from his cheek. When he hears his name, he looks over with a gasp, but then his face becomes overwhelmed and the soft crying turns sobbing at the sight of his friend, his phone being dropped to the ground.  
"Aww, hey. Hey." He says softly, coming over and kneeling next to him. He gently brushes the debris off his cheek, his face empathetic. "What'd they do?" He asks softly, having been through this himself before.  
He doesn't respond, instead he just wraps his arms around Brett and cries into his shoulder for a few minutes. When he regains some composure, he tells Brett with a lot of stuttering and slips in grammar that the group had stopped him at his locker and asked him to help them with something outside. They proceeded to call him a handful of slurs, mixed in with a few other crude statements that he'd never been told before. All while taking turns kicking him into the ground. He'd never been hit or hurt before.  
He hugs him close, closing his eyes, tearing up a bit. "I'm sorry. Trevor can make them stop, though he'll have to scare them." He says, quiet.  
He shakes his head, wiping his tears away. "No, I don't want that. Thank you, but fighting them with their own methods won't... Teach them. They just don't know better, it's okay." He sniffles, hugging Brett tightly again, "I forgive them."  
"You..." He says, quiet for a moment. "Okay." He says softly, rubbing his back. "They're...probably not gonna know better next time."  
"That is okay," he sits up, rubbing his face. "Not everyone can be like you and me. Some people just take.. some more time to learn." He tries for a smile. "Should we be getting to the park? The others are going to be upset if we are too long."  
"You're...okay? With letting them fuck with you?" He asks, for clarification.  
He hesitates, looking away from him. "I.. can understand that to some people, if they have spent their life in this type of place, I can be very different. That is not their fault, and I do not think it is fair to be upset when it is what they have been raised like."  
"...Okay." He says, pulling away. "Let's get going to the park before Sorenson gets arrested again." He says.  
~  
By the time the two get to the park, some time later, Roy's scraps and cuts had stopped bleeding and he had cleaned them up the best he could with tissues he had on hand. He had a few nasty bruises on his torso, but it seemed his worst injury was the brush burn across the majority of his right cheek.  
He was nervous to meet the others, knowing they would question him, but decided to try and act casual. That being running up behind Sorenson and tackling him straight into the ground.  
He lets out a loud 'Oof!' as he hits the ground, getting grass stains on his shirt. He laughs, rolling over, looking at Roy. "You're okay! Oh, shit, what happened to your face though?" He asks, concerned.  
He laughs cheerfully, sitting over him on the ground. "Hello! I am okay! I, emm, fell? Down outside. Very hard and I couldn't get up because I fell really hard, but is okay! Brey found me!"  
"...Okay." He says, not buying it, but willing to let it go for the sake of the rest of the day. "Well, that's good! We're gonna walk to 7/11, I'm picking up some snacks and shit. We decided we're having a party with just us." He says.  
"Okay!" He excitedly jumps up to his feet, pulling Sorenson up too. "That sounds like a lot of fun! I will buy the stuff, if that is okay, and in return, someone will carry me there, because I am very tired of walking around today."  
"Okay." Sorenson says.  
"I'll carry you." Trevor interjects.  
Sorenson looks back at him, "*I* wanna carry him," He says, as if that was obvious.  
Trevor raises his eyebrows. "You?"  
Roy holds back too much of a grin watching the two. Knowing how much this argument could spiral, no matter how much he is clearly loving it, he interrupts before they can get too far into it. "One of you can carry me there and another can carry me back, then I get all the attention I deserve too and you don't have to measure your dicks for twenty minutes."  
"Deal." They say in unison, both stepping forward.  
"Hey, *I* get to carry him first." Sorenson says.  
Trevor, holding back from arguing for Roy's sake, says, "Fine."  
Sorenson hoists Roy up over his shoulder like one would a potato sack. However, when Sorenson starts to lift him, he winces and jerks back from him, holding his chest. "Sorry, I Eh. Mm I fell, yes, and it hurt.. me in spots so please no, not like that. Just on your back, yes?"  
"Oh. You got it." He says, squatting down so he could get on his back.  
He giggles, flashing a grin toward Brett before hopping onto Sorenson's back and situating himself. This wasn't uncommon, he frequently requested to be carried around now that he was comfortable enough with the group to be touched.  
~  
The group begins to walk, talking about random bullshit. "When's your next nerd competition?" Sorenson asks, Brett's hands in his pockets.  
"Next weekend we're having an all-day build day, but the competition isn't for a couple of months."  
Roy is happy to ride along, looking between them as they spoke. He occasionally interjected with a random observation, "A dog!" "That house is pretty," "I like their dress!" Or anything else that popped into his head.  
When the topic of Brett's competition came up, he gasps and straightens suddenly in Sorenson's arms, likely throwing off his balance slightly, "Oh, I did not know you have shows for this! Can I come? That sounds exciting!"  
"Yeah, you can come. We hold robotics competitions with all the different groups from the local school. Whoever wins that competition goes to state, and then nationals." He says.  
"It's usually pretty cool." Sorenson adds, adjusting Roy.  
He grins and flaps his hands excitedly, "Okay!! Maybe you come to my shows for theater in return, mm?" He looks forward again then gasps and looks at Brett again, "Oh, oh! I found a 'club' I want to be apart of, like you told me!"  
"Yeah, we can go to theater shows." Sorenson says.  
"Oh?" Brett inquires, looking at Roy.  
"I did not know that Football had something different here? But I saw papers for emm," he scrunchs his face like he does when he has to think. "Sh-ee-or..Leading? I did not know what this was but I looked it up in my free time and it looks a lot of fun!"  
"Cheer leading?" He asks, blinking. "That'd be fun. You should try out. They basically put on shows before football games and stuff." He says, them leaving the residential area into the more bustling urban one.  
"Yeah!" He bounces a bit in Sorenson's arms and kicks his legs, excitedly stimming. "Since I do not have the time to be in my dance class anymore, maybe this can be good enough instead! The try outs are next week!"  
"Hell yeah, man! Hopefully coach doesn't kick me off the team before I get to see you perform." Sorenson says, keeping his hands under his thighs to hold him up.  
"Mm?" He puts his chin down on his fluffy hair, looking down at him curiously, "You are in the football game?"  
"Yeah, I'm on the team. Practice starts tomorrow, so I won't be able to hang out as much after school." He says. "I really wanna vibe with you guys, but if you're gonna be a cheerleader I have to make sure nobody on the team fucks with you. Dimitrii and Miles especially." He says.  
He pouts, turning his head away. "You do not need to do this. I don't need protected, thank you." He avoids looking at any of them when he says this, but he sounds upset or annoyed even.  
"Well, yeah, I know. I also really like tackling people." He says, not picking up on his annoyance, as usual. "Football is fun. I usually get kicked off the team 'cause I miss school so much."  
He grins, bouncing again, "It sounds fun! We can not see each other after school very much anymore anyway, now that I am also busy with school, but! If we both are there for the football games, we can at least see each other, yes?" He patters his hands on his head in a little pattern, giggling.  
"That's right." Sorenson says, grinning. They walk into 7/11, having to leave their backpacks by the door.  
Roy hops down to the ground when they get there, running off to get himself a canned sugar free, Arizona iced tea then goes to find Brett to wonder with. There wasn't much at a 7/11 he could eat.  
Sorenson gets a few bags of chips, Trevor getting some soda. Brett looks at candy, picking out a single Twix bar. He smiles at Roy, looking down at him.  
Roy grins, wrapping his arms around one of his, interlacing their hands. "I said I am buying everything here today, get more than just the one thing!"  
He chuckles, looking at him. "Sorenson and Trevor are gonna get enough food for all of us, I'm sure." He says, ruffling his hair with his semi-free hand.  
He giggles, shaking his head out from under him. "Okay, but you should get something more for just you. From me, because I want you too," he states cheerfully.  
"Alright, if you insist." He says, getting himself a slurpee. "We ready?" He asks the rest of the group, who have soda and various chips.  
"Yeah." Sorenson says.  
Roy follows along, keeping himself snuggly wrapped around Brett's arm. He holds the Twix bar for him when he gets the slurpee. When they're all situated, he pays for everything like promised and skips outside with the bags.  
"Where are we having the party?" He asks the group while putting the goods evenly distributed into their backpacks by weight.  
"We could have it at Brett's place." Sorenson says, Brett nodding. "Or- would your parents be cool if we had a party at your house, Roy?" He asks.  
"You know my parents always have the door open for you all, you're family," he beams at them, standing up and handing each of them their bags.  
"Sweet. We'll go to your place, then." Brett says with a smile, the rest of them taking their bags.  
Trevor pats his own back. "Wanna ride?"  
"Ehehe!" He flaps his hands, going to Trevor. He kisses his cheek quick then hops onto his back, swinging his legs happily.  
Trevor hoists him up, beginning to walk back to Roy's house. They chat about school, not focused on anything in particular.  
Roy happily road on his back for the majority of the walk, but in the last portion, he got down to hold hands with Brett instead, swinging their arms while they went. He brought up to them what had happened in their English period and how weird it was that someone would think he's embarrassed by his mother.  
They all exchange quiet glances between each other, and agree that that was weird. Brett had remembered the kid that had said that to him so that he could keep an eye on them.  
Roy stops a beat when his phone starts ringing, checking to see his mother calling him. He answers excitedly but then his walking slows to a stop, concern coming to his face as he converses in French.  
Within a few minutes, he puts his phone back in his pocket and fidgets with his hands, letting go of Brett's. "Mm.. Mama says we should go to your home, Brey. Or any of yours, that is okay too."  
"Okay. We can do that." Brett says, walking to the neighborhood. "Is everything alright?" He asks.  
He sighs, nodding his head. "Our yard and flags outside were messed up again. They do not want our party to be less fun because of it." This had happened twice since the group met the Guirguis household. They had a rainbow and trans flag held on either side of the front door that had been slashed or otherwise damaged, as well as their yard being trashed in different ways. "Sorenson, do you have weed with you? If not, I can go home and get some, then come back to you."  
"I don't have any on me right now. I'll go with you to pick some up, though, if you want." He says, looking at him. "Your parents should install cameras so they can see who's trashing their shit."  
He looks up at him and hums then down again, shrugging. "We have cameras, we keep expensive art in our home. They just do not want to make a problem for other people, you know?" He switches from holding Brett's to Sorenson's hand, smiling up at him, "We can do that, though!" He grins at the others, "We will not be very long!"  
They all look confused at that, looking between each other. 'At least now I know where he gets it from,' Brett thinks. Sorenson smiles back, and begins to walk with him as the other two walk to his Brett's house.  
Roy gives both of the other two kisses goodbye then turns and heads toward his home with Sorenson. When they get there, only a few minutes, they see Treasure and Gabriel cleaning up the vandalism. When they see the two boys, they both gasp and come over, immediately demanding what happened to Roy from both of them. Roy nervously tells them the same story he told the others, and hugs them, assuring them he's okay. Eventually they allow him to go inside. Once the two get to the entertainment room, he sighs out, bringing his hands to his face to try and calm himself down.  
Sorenson's quiet, looking at him. "You know..." He says, then shakes his head. "Nevermind. I'm sorry....that you fell." He says, reaching over, pulling him into a gentle hug.  
He returns the hug, nuzzling into his neck. He wasn't quite crying but by his breathing, Sorenson could tell he was on the verge of so. "You can say what you want too... I know you don't believe me."  
"If you don't want us to stop them, which I assume you don't, you're gonna have to come up with a lot more excuses like this one and your parents aren't gonna keep believing them." He says softly, rubbing his back. "They don't stop unless they have a reason to. I don't think they care how kind you are to them, it's about the difference in power. Unless somebody more powerful stops them, they're probably not gonna stop."  
He listens to him quietly. When he finishes speaking, Roy gently steps away from him and wipes his eyes then turns and walks to where the marijuana and edibles were kept. He puts a good amount in his bag, more edibles than flower, since they were going to Brett's, and then comes back to being in front of his friend. "Thank you... for caring for me. But this is how I have been taught and I will do it my way. They just need patience.." he looks toward the door of the room then back to him, his gaze on the floor, "I will get better lying. If my parents know what happen, they will not let me go to school again."  
He's quiet, looking at him. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then sighs. "I can't say I believe patience will work on them, but...it's your life. If you ever need help, seriously. Call me, and call Trevor. We will be there, okay? Even if you just want us to talk and not hit anyone. I don't want you to get hurt." He says, quiet.  
He smiles softly at him, kissing his cheek. Unlike the others, he didn't have to get on his toes to do so. "I know, I know. I love you too. I will be okay. It's only the second week, I am sure it will be better later!" He takes his hand and starts walking back outside.  
He sighs internally, knowing that wouldn't be the case. He holds his hand and follows him, quiet, wondering if there was anything more he could do to help Roy besides keep an eye on him.  
He kisses his parents goodbye and they do the same to Sorenson. Heading back toward Brett's, he digs in his bag and pulls out a bowl, lighter, and baggie. "Do you want to smoke together before we go to the others?"  
"Fuck yeah." Sorenson replies, having been okay with his parents kissing him goodbye, liking them more than his real parents. He hopes they would never have to meet.  
The two wonder to the alleyway and find a secluded area that wasn't likely to have people walk by them. He's uncomfortably quiet for himself, mostly chewing his lip and watching himself grind and pack the bowl. He takes a long hit then holds it out to him, holding the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds. "Why do you have a lot of girlfriends?"  
"Well, they keep asking me out and I feel bad saying no, really." He says, taking a hit. "They're also really pretty. They don't really know what they're getting into when they ask me out, though."  
He looks him up and down, clearly confused. "You do not stay in the relationship for very long? It is more kind to tell them no then confuse them along the way, I think..."  
"Well, it doesn't start out too bad. Usually they get upset when I kiss my friends, though. That's been a point of c...contingency? They get upset about it." He says.  
"I do not know this word, you know this," he says solemnly. He takes another hit then hums, frowning. "If you are in a relationship, you have to be honest with them? They ask you to be their boyfriend, you say, 'I am physically affectionate with my friends, we platonically kiss, is this something you are comfortable with?' If they say no, then you know you should not be a relationship."  
"That's not a bad idea, actually. I'll tell that to my next girlfriend." He says. "They all think I'm some kind of party animal. Which, fair, I am, but...none of them really come to me to have anything more than a good time, you know? It's not always my fault that it never lasts." He says with a shrug.  
He's quiet for a few moments, starting his nervous stim of snapping his fingers on repeat. "You say.. they do not know what they are getting Into? What does this mean?"  
"I'm not exactly the most emotionally mature person." Sorenson says, rubbing the back of his neck. "And my life...is a lot more hectic than a lot of people know. There's more to me than just the funny class clown, and nobody's ever prepared to handle it. I can't blame them, I haven't ever let on at school that anything is wrong, but there's more to me than just being happy and funny, you know? They never realize that, and it doesn't work out because they treat me like I don't have real feelings." He says.  
He's quiet, staring at his lap for a long time. Placing a hand atop Sorenson's knee, he gives him a soft expression. "I know.. I hope you feel I treat you with feelings?"  
He looks at him, quiet, then smiles. "You treat me with feelings. It's why I like you so much." He responds, ruffling his hair.  
He snorts, pushing his hand out of his hair. "I like you too, very much." He fidgets with his hands. "Do you *only* have girlfriends, ami?" He asks before taking another hit.  
"No, but I'm friends with pretty much all of the openly gay guys in school. And a few who aren't." He replies.  
He sucks his cheeks in, thinking through the fresh haze in his head. "Why do you not date them? They could understand you better than girls that think you are only this Party Animal?"  
"I have, actually. They're good guys, but most of them are trying things out, so they come and go." He says, shrugging. "No hard feelings, you know?"  
He looks up at him with his big, doe eyes, blinking. "Why do you not ask someone You like for a relationship? People only ask you?"  
"I guess there aren't many people I've had an eye on over the years. I mostly just kinda go with whatever, you know?" He says, taking another hit.  
He looks dejected, turning his gaze back to his lap. "You should not be in a relationship just because you are asked. You have to have mutual feelings for them, or it is not real, you know?"  
"Well, why does it always have to be so serious? It's not like the people I get with in high school are the people who I'm gonna be in love with for the rest of my life." He replies. "Almost all of the people I date have a single expectation of me, and that is fun. They don't love me. They don't want me. They want the experience of trying something out, and then they go once they get bored. None of it is real." He says.  
"If someone genuinely loved me, and it wasn't just a crush that would fade after a few months, then I'd genuinely consider what I want to do. But nobody feels that way about me. They come, we date, they get bored, they leave. It's never been anything more serious than that."  
Roy looks very upset while Sorenson talks, his eyes flicking around different blades of grass to keep his focus. "I am sorry if I have gone too far with the conversation... It was not my intention."  
"No, it's okay. I don't mind talking about it, and I get how it looks. If someone wanted to genuinely connect with me, then I'd do something different. But that's just not what people want from me." He says, looking at his hands.  
"I think..." he puffs his cheeks, thinking. "Relationships aren't all fun. That is not what they are." He pauses to take a hit and slowly breathe it out his nose before giving him a smile. "I would not hold you to an expectation that doesn't exist?"  
"I guess I've never been in a real relationship, then. What do you mean?" He replies, tilting his head at his last statement.  
He snorts, putting his face in his hands. He was pretty buzzed at this point, so it was pretty fucking funny to him. "I! *Think!*" he pats his cheeks to calm himself down, "You are my best friend and I think we have a genuine connection already and that I know what you are experiencing outside of school. I don't think I want to hold you up on a pedestal or only expect fun all the time and I *think* I am rambling now!"  
"Oh. I thought you meant you wanted to date." He says, then laughs, buzzed himself. "You're such a good friend, Roy. I appreciate how real you are."  
"No! No no!" He shakes Sorenson's shoulder, his eyebrows raised, "I do! I - Eh-!" He blinks, his mind catching up with him then. He immediately blushes down his neck and lets go of him, flapping his hands anxiously. "I mean I- You know- It's okay, it's just- you Know- this is fine! Aaah-" he puts his hands in his hair, starting to spiral a bit.  
"Woah, hey, deep breaths. It's okay." He says, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay."  
"No, no, I just meant that this is Fine, and this is already- it's okay!" He flaps his hands more. "I don't want to make you upset, this was not a good time to say that just now, I don't want to make you not comfortable with me."  
"Dude, there's no way I could not be comfortable with you." He says, looking at him. "You're one of my best friends. You mean a lot to me. If you wanna date, I'm down for it." He says.  
He fidgets with his hands, still clearly overwhelmed. "But you have to also have feelings for me- You can not just date someone because they want to date you. It is not how relationships work."  
"Well...What is that supposed to feel like?" He asks, looking at him.  
He looks at him with concern then down at his lap. "You would know if you felt it, you know? It is like, em... You know when we are wrestling and Trevor gets all of his weight on top of you and your chest can't really open all of the way, and it is very heavy?"  
"Ha! Yeah." He says, grinning at the fond memories of various injuries caused by wrestling with Trevor.  
He also laughs with him. "So, it is kind of like that, except instead of heavy it is um... Warm? And my fingers can not be felt and my face feels..spiky and my stomach is all stiff and hot."  
"Oh man, it sounds like being sick. Are you sure you aren't sick?" He asks, looking concerned.  
He snorts, shoving him. "No, not in a sick way. I have felt like this since I met you, asshole."  
"And that's what it feels like to have feelings for someone? Heavy and warm and...prickly?" He says. "I've never really felt anything like that. I guess I'd probably wanna take things more seriously if I felt that way because of someone." He says. "And, I'm sorry. For making you feel like that."  
Roy chuckles, leaning over to hug him. "That is okay, do not be sorry for it. It just means you're really great and I really like being around you. Brey too, but i am pretty sure he's known since we met. He teases me a lot. Speaking of!" He stands up with a grin, "We should be getting to them!"  
"Not a lot gets by Brett. He's too smart for his own good." He says solemnly. "For what it's worth, I really like being around you too, and you're great." He says, then grins. "Let's." He says, standing as well, taking Roy's hand and walking to Brett's house.  
Roy packs the paraphernalia away before they get back on the main road. He seems unfazed by their conversation within a few minutes and is back to cheerfully swinging their arms and skipping around as they walk.  
When they do finally make it to Brett's house, he immediately greets all of them with hugs and kisses (on the cheek for all but Brett) then goes to catch up and sit snuggled with Elijah. He gives the edibles to Sorenson to pass out as wanted then proceeds to start signing about his first couple of weeks to Eli about school and that he was going to be trying out for the cheerleading squad.  
Eli flaps his hands in excitement for Roy, giving him a big hug before signing back that he thinks that's really cool, and he's excited for him. Sorenson hands one to Cyprus, who, unexpectedly, takes it.  
Sorenson blinks, looking at him. "You sure, old man?" He asks.  
Cyprus chuckles. "It's certainly not my first time." He replies.  
"Brett!" A small voice shouts from the hallway, a kid running into the entertainment room. He wears a grin and a t-shirt that says 'Squad goals' with bigfoot, mothman, and goatman all wearing sunglasses beneath the text.  
"Oh, hey Noah. Do you need help with something?" He asks, Noah running over and hugging him.  
"Nope! Just wanted to say hi. Hi everybody!" He says, waving to them all.  
"That's a cool shirt." Sorenson says, Noah grinning.  
"I know right! My mom got it for me off the internet."  
When the young boy comes in, Roy beams over at him and enthusiastically waves. "Bon après-midi, petit ami!" (Good afternoon, little friend!) He takes a bite of his edible then turns to Cyprus and signs to him, 'are you okay? I am here, if you need to talk anything out.' Obviously he didn't have to sign to him, but he figured it'd make him more likely to be honest since the others couldn't understand them.  
He smiles at him, signing back. 'I am okay, we have been put on this Earth to enjoy the many diverse experiences afforded to us.' then takes a bite of his edible.  
Noah looks at Roy, smiles, and hugs him. "Hi Roy! Did you like school?"  
He snorts at Cyprus and turns back to Noah, putting his arms out to hug him. "Mm! Yeah, it's great so far!" He gets on his knees in front of him, giggling, "How is your French coming? Do you remember how to introduce yourself?"  
"It's hard. It's easier because you already know how to speak French, so it's easier when you're around. Uh, it goes...Bonjour, mon nom est Noah, I think." He says, Brett beaming with pride.  
He also does, bobbing his head side to side and clapping a bit. "Très magnifique!" He ruffles up his hair. "That was very good, soon you will be better than I am at it, huh? Then what will I do? That is the only reason these guys have me around!" He pokes at his ribs to tickle him while speaking.  
He laughs, taking a step back, giggling. "Noo, I think they keep you around because you're great. You're good for more than just...French." He says. "And- there's no way I can be better at it than you! You speak French like I speak English."  
"Non!" He motions at the others, laughing, "Ask them! I'm only here so they don't have to do their French paperworks! I don't even speak French perfectly! I know *two* different French, because my parents are from different countries! I mess up all the time!"  
"I didn't know there was more kinds of French!" He says, looking at him. "How can there be two kinds of the same language?"  
He goes to respond immediately but then makes his Thinking Face, huffing. "I don't know if I can, say it very good? Ehmm...." he taps his fingers against his knee. "So, if there is um, One top language for a place, like English to America, and there is the Same top language in another place like ehmmm.... Ireland? They are the same language, but because they are different areas in the world, sometimes the same word can mean something else, or there are different expressions, or it can be used very differently in the different countries." He looks at the others for confirmation on whether he was explaining well.  
"Oh. I've never been to Ireland before." He says, tilting his head. "I want to go to France. I've heard it's really pretty." He says, walking back closer again.  
He grins at him, nodding. "It can be! We go back home every winter, so in a few months, maybe you can come with us to visit Home, eh?" He stands up from his knelt position and straightens out his overalls, "All of you could come, if you have your paperworks!"  
"Really?! I wanna go to France!" He says, looking at Brett. "Brett, let's get passports! We can go!" He says, running over to him. Brett laughs, looking down at him.  
"Sure. I'll talk to mom about it." He says, Noah going back to Roy.  
"I'm very busy- I'm working on a project right now. Do you want to come see?" He asks.  
He watches him go then looks at Sorenson with a 'This weed is really strong' expression. When Noah runs back over to him, he blinks slowly then rubs his eyes. "Oh! Yes! That is sounding very nice!" He holds his hand out toward him, rubbing his eyes again. He knew they were going to get noticeable pretty quickly and didn't want to run into Brett's parents, but he loved having this kid yell stuff at him.  
"Haha, you're high." He says, then waves for them all to follow him. He waves them to his room, where the rug has been pushed to one side, a bunch of robotic parts strewn about, a line of tape across the room. "I'm making another robot!" He says, picking up the half-finished robot.  
"Yes, I really am very much," he says with a laugh. When they get to his room, Roy looks surprised, getting on his knees to look at it more closely but doesn't touch it. He seems fascinated by it, and genuinely impressed by his expression.  
"This one follows lines, and it picks things up." He says, putting more lines of tape on the floor. He sets the robot down and grabs a simple controller, turning on the robot. It follows the straight line exactly to the other side of the room where a small block sits. He presses a button, the grabber lowering, grabbing the block, lifting it up, and then dropping it as it turns to go the other way.  
Noah grumbles, but it turns left at the crossroads, over to Roy. "The grabber isn't finished. The one in the kit isn't strong enough, so Brett has to take it apart and show me how to make it stronger still."  
Roy watches all of this in astonishment. When it starts coming over to him, he looks a little spooked, "Ah-!" and stands up quickly, moving to the side, bumping into Brett. He waves his hands a bit, laughing, "That is extremely good! You are very smart, Noah?"  
"Thank you! It's fun to make robots. They're not as hard to make as you think." He says, picking it up, grabbing a mini screwdriver and disassembling the grabber from the robot. "Okay, you go. I have to figure this out." He says to the group, Brett chuckling.  
"Let me know if you need help." He says, Noah perking up.  
"Oh, wait!" He says, running over to Cyprus, hugging him, and then Eli, and finally Sorenson. "Okay. Now you go."  
Roy snorts as he hugs the others, taking hold of Brett's hand subconsciously. When Noah moves back past him, he stops him and gives him a little kiss on the top of his head and bids him a good day in French then follows the others out of the room. He swings their hands a little as they walk, going back to his edible to eat the rest of it in a couple bites.  
Brett holds his hand as well, sitting down in a chair back in the entertainment room. "Alright, any games you guys wanna play?" He asks, Sorenson looking dazed on the couch.  
Roy shrugs. He liked playing games with the group, but he still didn't personally love video games. They dried out his contacts and he didn't see the appeal in staring at a screen for hours, so he never had an opinion on what they played. Instead of responding, he heavily plops himself down on Brett's lap and cozies up against him. "Do you want the last bite?" He asks, holding up the treat.  
"Thank you, but no thank you." He says, wrapping his arms around him.  
"Let's play Mario Kart." Sorenson says, Eli enthusiastically nodding, and reaching for the last bite Roy offered Brett.  
Roy goes to eat the bite himself but notices Eli in the last moment. In his daze, he has to look from him to the edible a couple of times before it clicks and he hands it to him instead. He sits sideways in Brett's laugh, making a show of putting his feet in Trevor's lap to be annoying while accepting two controllers and passing one to Brett.  
Eli takes it, eating the last bite. He grabs a controller, Brett taking the controller from Roy. Sorenson grabs the last controller, unable to remember how to operate the singular joycon. Brett opens the game, settling into the couch.  
Roy plays the game for a while before his eyes hurt too much and he needed a break. He kisses Brett's cheek then excuses himself to the bathroom to remove his contacts and put them in his case. He returns a few minutes later with his glasses and curls back up with Brett, deciding to scroll through his phone for a while.  
Brett wins against everyone who plays except Cyprus, whose responses still remain sharp after eating an entire edible. He seems to be in a slight trance playing the game, as if it's a therapeutic experience for him. He comes in first place every time, Brett right behind him with second.  
Roy watches the game a couple rounds and hums. He slips back out of Brett's arms between matches and instead gets into Cyprus's, smiling and resting against him. When the next match starts, he starts talking to Cyprus about his cheerleading plans and his art concentration, shifting slightly in his arms every time his cart needed to drift around a corner to subtly disrupt his course.  
He listens to him with half of his brain, giving short responses to encourage him to keep talking while his eyes never leave the screen. "It's good that you're joining cheerleading. I think it'll suit you well." He says, multitasking to adjust, trying to make sure he stays comfortable.  
Roy agrees and excitedly adds that Sorenson is also in the football team so really he'll just be cheering him on, and the other players are just extra to him. When the round ended and Brett won, Roy giggles and kisses Cyprus's cheek then once again goes back to cuddling up on top of Brett, kissing him with a big grin.  
Brett kisses back, Cyprus handing the controller off to Sorenson while he eats some chips. Sorenson had been on a hard losing streak ever since he picked up the controller, though he didn't seem to mind too much.  
After a few more rounds, Roy gets up and gives more edibles to anyone that wants them, eating another himself. Within the following half an hour or so, he ends up in Trevor's lap, kissing his cheek and jaw every few minutes- mostly because he keeps forgetting if he's already done it or not.  
Trevor's got his arms loosely wrapped around Roy, having eaten an edible too. He watches the screen as Brett and Cyprus play Overcooked, Eli in his lap again. Sorenson is on the couch, watching the screen as well.  
Roy watches the screen for a few minutes then groans, dropping his head back against whoever was to the left of Trevor, clearly bored.  
Sorenson looks down at Roy's head in his lap, blinking. "Hi there." He says, blinking. "Why are you groaning?"  
"I'm *bored*!" He says, wiggling across the two of them. "Someone entertain me, I am tired of this game."  
"What do you want to do? We could go down to the park and fuck around outside." Sorenson suggests, playing with Roy's hair.  
He giggles, pushing his hand away. "Why do you do this so much, all of you? You all do this to my hair so much but not each others. I spend like an *hour* on my hair every morning and you are all like, 'Oh, this is for *me*. He does this so *I* can have something to mess up, not so he can be pretty'." He speaks dramatically, laughing.  
"Your hair is soft as fuck." Sorenson says. "It's fun to play with." He says, tapping a finger against his head.  
He snorts, pushing his hand away again. "Your hair is just as curly as mine! If you used the products I do, you would have hair like mine and could play with your Own hair for once." He sits up against Trevor again, to get away from Sorenson's hair-ruining hands.  
"But that's not funnnnnn." He whines, watching him go, Trevor wrapping his arms around him again.  
He sticks his tongue out at Sorenson before gasping. "Oh! I know what would be fun! You should pierce my tongue!"  
"I don't know. That sounds like something I could fuck up really bad and not be able to fix." Sorenson says, raising an eyebrow.  
He blows a raspberry at him, deflating against Trevor. "Lâche," (Coward) he says to him then turns his attention to Brett. "You are sober, m? You could do this for me?"  
"I don't know how to pierce things." Brett says.  
"If you really want your tongue pierced, I could do it." Cyprus says, Sorenson raising his eyebrows. All of the teenagers Stare at him for a moment, except Roy.  
Roy turns to him quickly, shocked, "Really! You were the last one I thought would do it!"  
"I dated a woman in my college years. She taught me how to pierce many things." He says. "Though, we do need supplies to do so."  
"Mm.. We do not have this.." he pouts. He turns to Trevor, looping his arms around his neck and giving him the saddest puppy eyes, "Can you believe Brey and Sorenson don't love me anymore?"  
"What?!" Brett and Sorenson say in unison, Trevor laughing.  
"It really is sad to see." He says.  
Sorenson's eyebrows stay raised. "I don't want to hurt you! How is that not love?" He asks, Brett nodding.  
"What he said."  
He puts the back of his hand to his forehead and droops his shoulders in a very woe-is-me pose. "See? They don't even respond when I call them by name. This can only mean One thing..." he sighs dramatically.  
"What are you talking about?" Sorenson asks, confused.  
Trevor laughs, looking at Roy. "It's true."  
"It can *only* mean that you have to make up for all of their kisses," he sighs again, like this was truly breaking his heart. A beat later he smirks at Trevor from behind his hand, "If you think you can handle it."  
"Tragic, really, but I will bear the burden of those who refuse service. I'm sure you'll find I am more than adequate compensation." He replies, grinning.  
He snorts, laughing into his hand for a second before putting it back around Trevor's neck with his other. "Excellent~" He chirps then kisses him, grinning.  
He kisses back, closing his eyes, running his hand halfway through his hair and wrapping the other one around his waist.  
Over the last few months, Roy had gotten (clearly) much more comfortable with kissing and, to his credit, a lot better at it. When he was especially under the influence, he got a lot more physical. Example: This exact moment with Trevor.  
Trevor's hand rubs his lower back, thoroughly enjoying the kiss. He's comfortable, much bigger than Roy, not minding how physical he gets.  
The kiss quickly escalates, more than Roy was known for. He presses into Trevor, holding around his back, one hand going into his hair. He was getting more heated than any of them had really seen of him before. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss suddenly and looks almost startled.  
"Oh-! I, um-!" He hops off his lap and quickly fixes his hair, very flustered. "The park? We are going- I'm- Yes, the park, that's- Yes," he leaves the room before any of them can even respond to the word-vomit he had said.  
Trevor blinks, looking at the others like 'what just happened?' He shrugs it off and gets up, stretching. "To the park we go." He says. Brett, Eli, Sorenson, and Cyprus joining him as he walks outside.  
Roy was waiting outside on the front porch, anxiously flapping his hands and pacing in a small circle. When the door opens and the group comes out, he jumps then makes a nervous sound and turns his back to them, making his way down the steps and down the sidewalk.  
Trevor catches up to Roy, a bit concerned. "Are you alright?" He asks, beginning to walk to the park.  
He jumps again when Trevor comes up beside him, looking at him then quickly away. "Yes. I am sorry for being inappropriate."  
"Oh, I don't care about that. I just want to make sure you're okay." He says, looking at him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."  
He looks out the corner of his widened eyes at him. "Hm? No, no! I- Mm. That was okay. You did not do anything, I just realized ehm... The room a little more. Not appropriate."  
"Ohhhhhh, I get what you mean." He says, nodding. He smiles, patting his shoulder.  
"I am not asexual, you know," he says in a quieter voice. "It is just um... Complicated, I think.."  
"That's okay. You can take all the time you need to figure it out. Nobody here's gonna pressure you into doing anything you aren't one hundred percent for." He says, quiet as well.  
He snickers, nudging him with his shoulder. "I know, I know. You're all very nice and I love you. If it wasn't.. *complicated* and Cyprus was not in the room, I promise I wouldn't say no to you," he says with a grin, "you are definitely my type, I think."  
"Well I am flattered. And down for anything you're down for." He says, grinning. "I'll tell Cyprus to leave next time, in that case."  
He shakes his head, "No, that is okay. I don't want to have my first without being in a relationship with the person." He pauses then frowns a little, briefly glancing over his shoulder at the four a ways back then back to him, "I think Sorenson is aromantic, but I don't think he knows that."  
"What makes you say that? He's dated lots of people." He says, tilting his head.  
"Well, we were talking on the way to Brey's home and.." he trails off then shakes his head, "Actually, that was private, it would not be okay for me to talk about what he said without his permission. I am just assuming." He takes his hand with a smile and stops walking, waiting for the others to catch up, then lets go of him and takes Brett's hand instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first football game of the school year! Sorenson suggests another guy for Roy to try romancing. However, their first introduction is a bit of a mess and short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CW homophobic and ableism statements)

The following week went by smoothly enough from the others' perspectives. (Well, in reference to Roy.) They didn't get to see him at all that week, except for Brett on the morning bus. With cheer practice, he had to stay at the school and had no free time at all on weekdays. From what Brett could tell in their English class, he appeared to be more tired than normal, but not to a concerning level- it was to be expected.   
What they didn't see was Dimitrii, Miles, and their group harassing him in the hall any time he wasn't around one of the Boys. Throwing his things to the ground, shoving him into lockers, and yelling crude things. He was at least thankful they weren't hitting him anymore.   
It was Friday morning, once again, and Roy was waiting for the bus with heavy eyes. As per requirements, he was in his uniform for the football game after school. Loose pants and a muscle-esque shirt with the School's name on it, in the school colors. When the bus comes up in front of him, he comes on and heavily sits beside Brett, immediately putting his face in his friend's shoulder without a word.  
"Hey. You alright?" He asks, his voice soft, putting his arm around him. "You look beat. Have Dimitrii and his group been giving you a hard time?" He asks, rubbing his shoulder.  
He looks up at him then whines softly. He takes Brett's wrist and puts his arm around his shoulders, nuzzling into him snugly. "No, it is.. Okay.. I just did not sleep, much.." he mumbles, his gaze on their thighs.  
"Bad dream, or just not feeling rested?" He asks, holding him close. He's been worried about how Roy's been treated when they're not around.  
He rubs his eyes, yawning. "Neither. I did not sleep since Wednesday night." He sits up with a soft, "oh," and goes into his bag, pulling out a bento box for Brett. Handing it to him, he goes back to cuddling into him. "My days are just a little full."  
"Yeah. I bet it's a hassle." He says, putting the bento box in his bag. "Thank you for always bringing me food." He says, wrapping both of his arms around him, hugging him close. "Hey, football game today." He says. "I'm surprised Sorenson hasn't gotten kicked off yet. He's really trying this year."  
"Mm, of course, mama loves you," he chuckles weakly. "I have a customer, they paid for their painting to be done Sunday so, I guess I will sleep then." He murmurs something incoherent, his head sagging a bit before he jolts slightly and gasps.  
"Are you gonna be okay to cheer today? You can go down to the nurse's to take a nap if you need to." He says, worried about him.  
"I will be okay today. Can I sleep now?" He nuzzles into him, smiling softly, "You're so comfortable."  
"You can sleep." He says, smiling, quiet. He's comfortable, looking out the window, thinking about things.  
Roy passes out seemingly that moment. He's limp against him, giving soft whines of protest when the bus turns too sharp or hits a bump.  
~  
When they get to the school and Brett has to wake him, he protests but gets up and comes off the bus. He losely has his arms wrapped around Brett's, his head still on his shoulder, letting himself be led wherever he wanted to take him until it was time for class.  
Brett walks over to an empty bench, sitting down. Sorenson walks over, in his football gear, as was instructed by the school. He opens his mouth to say something when he gets close, but sees Roy resting, and decides against it.  
He looks up when Sorenson comes into frame, giving him a sleepy smile. "Bonjour beauté. Tu aves l'air très fringant~" (Good morning, handsome. You look very dashing~) he giggles losely and puts his head back down. He was clearly past the point of exhaustion.  
"Are you okay?" He asks, glancing at Brett. "Dude, you need to go to the nurse."  
He hums, waving a hand dismissively. "No, no, I am okay." His head drops slightly, having to catch himself. "Mm... Maybe I will sleep in my free period."  
"You can't cheer all loopy, you'll hurt yourself." Sorenson says, crouching in front of him. "Can you tell me you're gonna go to the nurse sometime today and get some rest? You'll need it. I'm serious, you could really hurt yourself."  
Roy hums again, smiling at him. He kisses him on the forehead then curls back into Brett's chest. "I will sleep in my free period, I promise. I also brought caffeine to drink for the game, don't worry." Neither of them had ever witnessed or even heard wind of Roy consuming caffeine. "Where is Trevor?"  
"Trevor's running late." Brett says. Sorenson looks concerned, but doesn't say anything.  
"That is sad.." he yawns for a second, stretching out.  
The bells goes off, signifying the students had to get to their lockers. Roy whines, pressing his face into Brett's arm for just a moment. He takes Sorenson's bento box out and gives it to him then stands quickly.  
In his state, he didn't see the person walking behind Sorenson and goes straight into them, the large drink in their hand being thrown into the air and all over him and the person. They shout a sarcastic thank you and storm off while Roy stands there, taking a long breath in and a shaking one out.  
"Have a good day," he says weakly, not looking at either of them as he goes inside.  
Brett sighs, closing his eyes. "I'll check on him during his free period." He says, Sorenson nodding.   
"Try to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble with Dimitrii and his group." He says, Brett standing and walking to class, Sorenson doing the same.  
~  
Come third period, Roy was nearly late for their English period. He stumbled through the door just as the teacher was shutting it with the bell. He mumbles an apology and sits quickly.  
He was still in his uniform, thankfully the drink had only ended up being water. He looks across the room to Brett and gives a small wave then lays his head down on his desk.  
That period the class was to split into groups of three with one group of two to review the chapters and homework of the book they'd been assigned to read. Roy looked over toward Brett, head still on the desk, but doesn't get up. His free period was after this, so he hadn't slept yet.  
Brett moves over to Roy to be a part of his group, inviting over another boy that had been generally nice to everyone in class. "How are you feeling?" Brett asks Roy, looking at him.  
He moans, turning his face down into the desk. "*Bad*. I am not use to having my days organized like this." He looks up at the other boy then sits up, instead propping his cheek on his fist, trying for a smile. "Hello. Are you friends?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm Ethan. I don't think we've met." He says, holding his hand out. His hair is blonde with a reddish tint, his eyes green. His face is a bit squishy, and he overall looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly.  
"We've been in the same English class since middle school." Brett says.  
He takes his hand in a soft shake. "Sorry I am not in a better condition for introducing."  
"Oh, that's alright. I know how you feel." Ethan says.  
Roy shuffles in his bag and gets his things out, giving his homework to Brett instead of trying to discuss the answers like they were supposed too. Though, they still may have to, as a lot of the writing was in just plain French or flip flopped between the two languages.  
Brett looks over his answers, circling the ones in French with a light pencil. "Ms. Osman will mark off points for these. Do you need help redoing them in English?" He asks.  
"Hm?" He looks at the packet then rolls his eyes dramatically. "Uugghh... But the answers are *right* and I did it at 5 in the morning and I just.." he puts his face in his hands, groaning again. A moment later, he pats his cheeks and takes his work back from him, "Thank you, I can do it. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
Ethan looks over at his paper, quiet. "It's so cool that you can speak French. I've never been good at learning other languages, and I can't imagine how hard it is to learn English." He says.  
He looks up at him for a long pause, then down at the paper. "Mm.. English is hard. All of them is hard, you know. I know uhmm..." he thinks, looking at Brett like he would know the answer for him.  
Brett raises his eyebrows, not quite sure what he's talking about. "You know...?" He says.  
He sighs, closing his eyes for a long moment then looks at Ethan. "Five languages," he mumbles. "Mm, well four languages. I'm not great at Japanese yet."  
"That's incredible!" Ethan says, blinking. "I only know English. I'm trying to learn Spanish, but I'm just not good at languages. I've been studying it for two years and I'm barely passable in it."  
"I grow up with the languages, you know. Easier than this sort of environment. Have to be around it all the time. I come from France, so I speak French and English... English was not so much but when we went to um shows and.. Stuff, you have to know a little."  
"My mother speaks Swahili and French, she is from Kenya. She does not know almost any English, but that is okay. My sister is from Japan, so we are all," he yawns for a moment, "learning that now at home for her. I also know American sign language, mostly to use for our non-speaking friend."  
"The more involved you are with the language, and the younger you are, the easier. This type of place can't teach you a language." He affectionately shoulders Brett, smiling, "I bet some of my friends can now speak more French than they could before meeting my family."  
"That's true. The days I spend at your house I learn by immersion." Brett chuckles, Ethan smiling a bit.   
"I guess I'll just have to move to Mexico to learn, then." He says, looking over their current assignment. "I'm good at English though."  
He looks at his paperwork, sighing miserably. "It is difficult to write... Never had to do it before.." he leans over and asks Brett to spell out a word for him quietly.  
Brett does so, looking over his own paper. He switches with Ethan, looking over his and circling mistakes, Ethan doing the same. "Yeah, it's only gonna get worse from here." Brett says.  
Roy's mostly quiet for the rest of the period, rewriting his answers. He asks for help spelling every few questions. When he's finished rewriting everything, he gives his packet to Brett to check again. There were a few minor spelling errors and grammar mistakes, but the answers themselves were correct.  
Brett informs him of these mistakes but otherwise gives him a thumbs up. "Good job." He says, smiling.  
"Yaaay," he says wearily, wiggling his head. He flinches when the bell chimes then sighs and collects his things sluggishly. "Are you coming to the game tonight, Brey?"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He replies. "I'll come check on you next period. Get to the nurse's, okay?" He says.  
He smiles. Outside the classroom, he kisses his cheek then wonders down the hall. He felt sick as he went, not having the energy for Miles and them, but didn't want to worry Brett with that, of course.  
Sorenson jogs down the hall, meeting up with Roy. "Hey! How's class been? You sleep yet?" He asks. "I'm leaving soon to practice tossin' the ol' pigskin, hahaaaa." He says, not talking for a moment. "I think that was the stupidest shit I've ever said."  
He jumps when Sorenson gets beside him, a bit stunned. "I....." he scrunchs his face like he does. "I don't.. Have no idea what that means... You are throwing old pig skin? Also what are you doing, your class is not this way, you will be late."  
"Traditionally, footballs were made out of pig skins. It's become a colloquial term for playing football. Also, I know. I want to make sure you're doing okay. Teach knows not to expect me until thirty seconds after the bell." He says, walking with him.  
Roy continues to give him a very confused expression then looks down at the floor. "I am okay? Just tired.. Why do you all act like you have to watch over me?"  
"Because we care about you. And we watch out for each other." He says. "Trevor and I check up on Brett just as much as we check on you. Also because I know Miles and Dimitrii and they're not good fucking people and I don't trust them not to corner you and get you in a place where you can't fight back."  
He sighs, rubbing his face. "They aren't that bad. They haven't... done.. anything since last week and they have, you know, been talking to me sometimes and they're nice. Just because they are not use to other ways of living, they aren't bad.. And I have told you that I don't need protection. I am perfectly fine on my own thank you."  
"Do you want me to stop checking up on you?" He asks, looking at him. "I can leave you be, and I can tell everyone to leave you alone but if they decide to corner you then you're not gonna have anyone at your back." He says.  
Roy wants to argue with him, mostly that no one had been there last Friday so what difference would it have made, but he knows he's tired and just frustrated. "No, it's fine... I'm just tired, not thinking very clearly, you know?"  
There's a beat and he suddenly asks, "Is Brey my boyfriend? People keep saying he is and I've always understood relationships how I was taught but i think I am getting confused?"  
"You'll have to ask him if you want to be his boyfriend, but everyone says it because they're making fun of how close you are with him and think being gay is something that devalues you as a human." He replies.  
He misses a step, looking up at him with a genuinely hurt expression. "They're making fun of me when they say this?"  
"Yeah." He says, sighing. "The people here aren't nice, and sometimes giving them kindness just means giving them more power over you so they can hurt you worse. You can't treat everybody with kindness and expect them to change. Some people are just bad people." He says, walking him to the nurse. The bell rings, and he looks at him. "I gotta go. Text me if you need anything, alright?"  
He stares at the floor while Sorenson talks. When they get too the nurse, he gives him a small wave and hesitates. "I will, thank you." He walks into the office hallway that lead to the nurse and sits in the small waiting area, sighing. After a couple of minutes, he goes inside and explains his sleep schedule to her, then goes to the backroom to sleep.   
~  
At the end of the school day, Roy didn't seem entirely better or worse. His father was waiting at the front of the school for the four boys. The two had to go to the football field, while he didn't mind dropping Trevor and Brett off as well.  
When he gets into the car, Roy seems much more lively, telling his father how wonderful his day had been and updating him on his theater productions. However, the moment Sorenson and he were dropped off and his father's car was out of sight, he deflated again. He reaches into his bag and gets out his bottle of adderall and a 5 Hour Energy drink, taking the pill with the little shot of liquid.  
"You really need to get on top of sleeping. School and cheer aren't as important as your health." Sorenson says, getting his helmet out of his bag. "Hopefully you'll settle into a rhythm as time goes on, but if you keep going at this pace, you're gonna face some health issues. Though you probably know that already." He says.  
"This is not forever, I promise. I just," he rubs his face, "I have a customer that wants their portrait done Sunday so I haven't had the time to sleep the last few days to finish in time. After this, I'm going to close submissions until I have a better grasp on this new schedule." He takes his hand and gives him a quick kiss, smiling, "Have fun, come talk to me if you are allowed to before the game!" He hurries off to the side of the track field the cheerleaders were getting together.  
Sorenson smiles, jogging to the team. He chats with his teammates, ready for practice.  
~  
The next few hours went over time. Roy can't help but stare at the football players when he isn't actively doing something with his own group. He's never seen anything like American Football before. Okay, well he's seen Rugby before which is visually similar, but their uniforms dulled in comparison. He tries to keep an eye on Sorenson but it was nearly impossible with how far away they were and how active the football players were.   
They ended up both getting let free an hour before they would have to return for the game. Roy waves goodbye to his group and jogs along to the middle of the track field, now straight across from the players currently being talked to by their coach. He flaps his hands a little, smiling as he waits for Sorenson to come.  
Sorenson listens to his coach until he's let go, saying goodbye to some of his other players for now, then jogs over to Roy.  
"We're totally gonna win this one." He says.  
He grins at him, hopping up to hug him around the shoulders. "Hell-ew-" he let's go instantly, "You're very.. Wet."  
He laughs, looking at him. "It's sweat. Football isn't easy." He says with a grin, hand reaching to mess with his hair.  
His hair, as it was past-shoulder length curly, was currently up in a ponytail with a sparkly bow in the school colors. "Come take this-" he knocks on his chest plate, "-off. I want to get food!"  
Sorenson agrees to get food before heading to the locker rooms to get changed.  
Roy follows along to come into the locker room with him but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder from behind. Turning his head, he looks up at Dimitrii with a worried expression.   
"Ah-ah. You know, I don't think the guys in there would be too comfortable with a-" slur "making them into meat, mm? I know I wouldn't."  
Roy looks down and sighs then smiles at him, stepping away from the door, "Okay, I am sorry. Thank you for letting me know." He looks toward Sorenson, "I will wait at the parking lot!" He then scampers off quickly.   
Dimitrii rolls his eyes dramatically and shoulders past Sorenson into the locker room.  
"Why do you fuck with him, huh?" Sorenson asks, looking at Dimitrii. "He's done nothing besides be here."  
"And that's Enough, as far as I'm concerned." He removes his shoulder pads and sets it down on the bench behind him loudly. "Bad enough we got Incognito fuckers like you and your fucked up sex-group, now we gotta fucking deal with somethin like him? Look, I'll make you a deal, because I'm so *generous*," he smirks at him, "You teach him how to dress and act like a normal fuckin person and we'll leave him alone."  
"He's not like you, Dimitrii. He's a nice person. I'm not gonna force him to do anything." He says, grabbing his bag. "You're lucky. He's the only reason I'm not pounding your fucking face in."  
"Is that a threat?" He asks a grin. Turning to face Sorenson more, he chuckles, "Yeah he ain't nothing like me. He's a fucking *freak*. No better then that other dipshit you hang around. The one so brain dead he can't even fucking talk, you know the one."  
He clenches his fist, his jaw set. "Watch yourself." He warns, a single snide comment away from beating the shit out of him. "He's nice to you. He thinks you can change. I know he's wrong, and I know you don't deserve it, but as long as he stays nice your nose remains intact. Piece of shit." He says, leaving the locker room before he does something he'd end up regretting.  
When Sorenson finally comes into view for Roy, he brightens and run over to him, hugging him. "You took a long time!" He looks up at him with a bright grin but it falls a bit, "You are okay?"  
"Dimitrii almost got the shit beat out of him down there. He called Eli brain dead and he called you a freak." He says, his jaw still set. "He's not a good person. He doesn't deserve your kindness."  
Roy shrinks away, fidgeting with his fingers. "Mm.. Please do not get in a fight because of me.. You can just end the conversation and walk away?" He avoids his gaze as he talks.  
"That's what I did." He says, holding his football gear. "Let's get out of here before he comes back up and I break his nose."  
Roy is still clearly uncomfortable but agrees to walk to the sidewalk, ordering them a lyft to the restaurant they agreed upon. Glancing back toward the locker room area, he looks up at Sorenson with a smile, "Thank you for defending us. You are my very good friend." He kisses him briefly then takes his shoulder pads from him to examine it curiously.  
He smiles, looking at him. "Of course. If he insults Eli in front of Trevor, though, it's more likely than he's gonna beat the shit out of him." He says, letting him take the chest piece.  
Roy makes a confused expression for just a moment to think through what Sorenson had just said. He looks up at him, sighing softly. "I can not control what you do then. It is not about me. It is not okay he says this about a disabled person, though. That is fucked up."  
"It really is. Eli is trying his best, he's come a long way from where he used to be and I'm proud of him. He doesn't need his name drug through the mud by a loud mouthed piece of shit kid who chooses not to feel empathy for the people around him." He says, upset by it, clearly.  
Roy looks over his face for a moment then down. "Do you want to go on a walk, instead of eating? We can go to a gas station for snacks."  
"Yeah. Let's do that." He says, nodding. "I'm not sure how wise it is to eat a meal an hour before a football game."  
Roy pulls his phone out and cancels the Lyft then takes Sorenson's hand in his own and starts walking down the sidewalk. He doesn't talk much unless Sorenson starts the conversation, wanting to just allow him to cool off how he needed too.  
Sorenson holds his hand in silence, walking with him, thinking quietly. He doesn't say anything, his mind drifting.  
Roy hums quietly after a while, uncomfortable in total silence. It's a soft tune, a familiar one to Sorenson. Familiar in the since that Roy hums the same tune in situations like this, but it wasn't a song he knew from anywhere. As they walk, he looks around at the buildings and animals, sparing a few glances toward him.  
Sorenson looks distracted, looking at things around them, quiet. He doesn't notice when Roy glances at him, his mind adrift.  
"You should talk about what you are feeling and thinking.. If you are comfortable. It will make it not so bad," he says softly.  
"I'm thinking about Brett. He told me some pretty troubling news." He says softly, holding his hand.  
His smile falls. "Oh.. Is it um, secret stuff? I do not want you to tell me what he would not."  
"No, it's just that nobody else was around. He told me that Noah's getting sick." He says. "He's starting to eat less and won't stop drawing this character he named 'Abbadon'. He came up with it one day a couple months ago, but now it's all he draws."  
Roy looks concerned, chewing his lip. "Have his parents thought to take him to a therapist? It might help?"  
"They set up an appointment for him about a week from now. It's really been weighing on Brett, he's been trying to take care of him."  
He looks at his feet, frowning, then up at Sorenson. "I did not notice this... I have been very. Busy with my things.. Are Brett's family religious?"  
"Not really. His mom's tried to be Christian, but she's really busy and doesn't really have time for it." He says with a shrug. "It's okay. We've all been busy."  
"It is still upsetting that I did not notice he was going through this thing. I was being very selfish in class earlier." He takes his hand from him to fix his ponytail. "Are you parents coming? And his?"  
"To the game?" He asks, blinking. "Oh, no. My parents..." He says, trailing off, never having told Roy much about them. "They're not exactly the most supportive people. I don't know about Brett's parents, though. Probably not."  
"I know, but I was curious. I don't want to get you in any more trouble than I already do, you know?" He takes his hand again with a smile. It wides as his eyes brighten, "Oh! I know what will cheer you up! Do you want to hear my American accent I am learning? It is very bad."  
"Oh absolutely." He says, looking at him, smiling. He swings his hand a little as he walks.  
The next fifteen or so minutes are spent with Roy saying some rehearsed statements and whatever Sorenson made him try to say. All things considered, it actually wasn't horrible. Sounded more like a Boston accent by someone with a head cold, but he definitely got the hard French sounds out of his words. He found it very entertaining but challenging, having to resay a word multiple times.  
When they get to the nearest convenience store, Roy gets another sugar free tea and a bag of baked potato chips, telling Sorenson to get whatever he wanted. Sorenson grabs a bag of corn nuts and a monster energy, figuring that anything more could possibly make him puke when tackled.  
~  
As they're heading back toward the field, Roy seems to be thinking about something pretty hard for a few minutes before saying, completely unprompted, "I want to not be a virgin anymore."  
He blinks, then looks at him. "You're ready to not be a virgin anymore? Who would you want to have sex with?" He asks, tearing open his corn nuts and eating a few.  
He sighs woefully, "A boyfriend... The only people I know are all okay with it having sex but none of them want a relationship, that's very silly," he chuckles. "It has a lot of pressure when you have parents like mine."  
"Yeah, your parents are really open about sex and stuff. Maybe you'll find a boyfriend this year. You are in public school now, after all." He says.  
"They put so much *pressure* on me. They are always so excited when I stay the night with one of you and always make me bring stuff to be prepared. When I tell them I don't want to have sex yet, they always just tell me I will and they will be there for me and," he sighs, looking uncomfortable. "They don't understand, I do not think?"  
"Yeah, sometimes parents just don't get it." He says with a sigh. "It's good that they'd be there for you, but it's kinda sucky that they put so much pressure on you to do something you just aren't ready for yet."  
He shrugs. "I think it is less about not being ready to Do It than it is for.." he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. Sighing, he shrugs, "There is something about me that I have not talked to anyone about before. They don't know this, and if I tell them, they will want me to talk about it with everyone like I do everything else... That is why I want a boyfriend first, then i think i have to tell him right away and I can not avoid talking about it like I do."  
He nods, looking at him. "I get that." He says, eating his corn nuts. "Have you had eyes on anyone yet?" He asks.  
Roy looks straight forward then to Sorenson with a blank expression before starting to laugh. "I told you I have a crush on you and Brey like seven days ago."  
"Oh, that's right. You like Brett too?" He asks, blinking. "I don't think you told me that part."  
"I did tell you this part," he nods, "I said that I am pretty sure he has known since we met and you agreed because he is very smart."  
"Ohhh, righttt. It's coming back to me now." He says, nodding. "You should ask him. See what he says."  
He snorts, waving a hand. "No.. That is okay, I already know what he would say so I don't need to talk to him about it."  
"What do you think he would say?" He asks, blinking.  
Roy shrugs, "The same as you. We are very good friends and you love me, but only in a platonic way- and that's okay. I will find someone eventually."  
"You're probably right. I don't think it's the best time to ask him stuff like that anyway. He's kinda stressed as-is." He says, nodding. "You'll find someone, though. You should check out uh...Mark. On the football team. He's nice and quiet, but also sexy as fuck." He says.  
Roy dramatically gasps, shoving him, "That is not what you're supposed to say! You're *very* bad at pep-talks!" He laughs brightly, "Not a good wing man!"  
"Sorry! Nobody ever asks me for pep talks!" He says, laughing. "Mark is hot as fuck though. You should try and see if he's into guys." He says.  
"We were talking about Brey! I don't know a Mark!" He punches his arm, grinning. Calming down a bit, he rolls his eyes, "There is one guy in my theater? I have not um... You know, he's very pretty and you know.. I can't just, you Know. But he's there."  
"Talk to him! Maybe he likes you." He says with a grin, rubbing his arm. "I could introduce you to Mark, if you want. Maybe he'll see you and start stuttering because you're so handsome." He says.  
"No!" He shakes his head, blushing. "No WAY! I don't- That's fine- Please don't do this thing. I-" he shakes his head, exhaling sharply. "I will handle talking to boys myself, thank you. Maybe I will.. Talk to the boy in theater. Later. Not soon, But eventually maybe."  
Sorenson laughs at his embarrassment, nodding. "You don't need help with boys. Got it." He says, grinning. "Just tryna prove myself as a wingman."  
"You have proven that you are not a good one," he says with a grin, punching him again. He runs a bit forward to avoid any retaliation and gets his phone out, calling Brett.  
"Ouch!" He says, laughing.  
Brett picks up his phone after a few rings. "Hello?"  
"Brey, are you coming here soon? The game is starting in ehmm," he checks the time, "twenty minutes! Is Trevor coming with you?"  
"We're on our way." He says, a smile in his voice. "We're walking together to the field."  
"Tell him I say hello!" He says quickly. He looks back to Sorenson and repeats what Brett told him. "Okay, I love you! Get here soon, I want to say hello the game starts!" He hangs up then and puts his phone back in his pocket before whipping around suddenly to face Sorenson. "Want to wrestle?"  
"I love wrestling. Let's do it." He says with a grin, eating the last of his corn nuts.  
Before he has a chance to do away with the bag, Roy is already tackling him. He also loves wrestling and suggests it quite often when the group was hanging outside for a while. He was fairly strong and very dexterous, so held his own perfectly fine.  
He falls backwards with an 'Oof!', using his momentum to flip over, trying to pin Roy to the ground.  
The two tumble around the grass for a while. They end up having to do best two out of three, but Sorenson ends up winning the third round.  
Roy checks the time after and gets straight to his feet, realizing they were still a ways from the football field with only 5 remaining minutes to get there- and Sorenson still needed to change back to his uniform. With such realization, Roy took off running, energized with adrenaline in the moment.  
Sorenson blinks, jogging after him, checking the time on his phone. "Oh fuck!" He says, picking up the pace.  
Roy gets through the gates of the parking lot a few moments before Sorenson, frazzled and panting. He gives him a very quick kiss, good luck, and goodbye then dashes off to meet with the cheer squad, who was doing their stretches already.  
Sorenson rushes down into the locker room and puts on his gear, joining his team. The coach reprimands him for almost being late, but they practice, the other team showing up.  
~  
The first half of the game went as smoothly as any football game could go. Roy found he had positively no idea what was going on at any given moment with this game but it was fun to watch, mostly. Less fun to stand in one spot for two and a half hours, but he could manage. He was clearly a great fit for the sport and loved doing it with such a crowd.   
When halftime came, Roy waves toward the vague area he believes the others to be watching from to come down to the fence before the cheerleading squad has to move into the grass of the field.  
Like any football game, they did a big dance number to celebrate the first half of the game and then everyone could disperse for the next 35 minutes for bathrooms, snacks, whatever. Roy looks toward the football players and notes them in a huddle so decides to collect the others before getting Sorenson.  
Brett, Trevor, Eli, and Cyprus all come down from their seats, Eli wearing ear plugs. He signs quickly, excited. 'Your dancing was amazing!'  
Brett smiling. "You looked great in cheer, Roy!" He says, holding out a bag of popcorn for him.  
He beams at them, signing back to Elijah, 'Thank you! I am glad to see you! Are you okay? There is a lot going on here.'  
To Brett, he holds up a hand and shakes his head, "Thank you, but no thank you. I had chips earlier so that is all my snacking for the week." He leans across the fence and kisses Brett then kisses the others on the cheeks before turning and looking toward the players again. "Sorenson is doing good? Yes, no? I have no idea what is going on in this game?"  
"Sorenson's doing good. They're winning so far. He's been tackling everybody." Brett says, laughing a bit. "It's kinda funny. He's really fucking fast, too."  
Eli signs back, smiling. 'There's a lot, but I can handle it today.'  
Roy beams at him, signing, 'I am very proud of you! It means so much that you are here!'   
When the players huddle disperses, Roy flaps his hands and runs up to the bench their things were kept on, waiting for Sorenson.  
Sorenson jogs over to Roy, grinning, sweaty. The others join them both, Trevor shoving Sorenson playfully. "You're doing great." He says, Sorenson laughing.  
"I know! It's so much fun."  
Roy excitedly pats Sorenson's chest in a quick motion of his hand to replace any other possible physical display of affection while he was as sweaty as he was. He reaches over and takes Sorenson's water bottle from him, his attention wondering to the side as he takes a drink.   
A few dozen feet to the side, an aforementioned player of the team, Mark Kovách removes his helmet, laughing at an unheard joke from one of the players. He turns his attention over at the same time and, for just a moment, the two meet gazes.   
That moment is immediately halted as Roy chokes a breath out his nose. Or would have, had he not been currently swallowing water. No, instead, in the most embarrassing turn of events possible, Roy met eyes with the most attractive guy he'd ever seen and blew water out his nose.   
He started choking, turning his back toward Mark, coughing into his hands. Mark, across the way, looks somewhat confused, very unsure of what just happened, and goes back to his conversation.  
Sorenson begins to laugh, looking at him. "Dude that was fucking hilarious! Why'd you do that?!" He asks, laughing. He looks over where Roy had looked over and spots Mark, laughing harder. "I get it now!"  
Trevor has to sit down on the bench, he thinks thats the funniest shit hes ever seen.  
Roy would punch Sorenson if he wasn't literally coughing liquid from his lungs.   
"Hey, Sorenson," Mark calls a moment later, starting to jog over to the group.   
Roy looks back at him and drops the water bottle he's still holding, turning around to face the newcomer with wide eyes. "Ah-! Ah I - Um! Brey is! Food- Yes! Yes, thank you, Brey! It's- I'm ge-WE are getting food ! Yes!" He grabs Brett's arm and frantically drags him off the field and toward the concession area behind the bleachers.  
When Roy had started his panicked schpeel, Mark slowed his jogging, again clearly confused. He gets up beside Sorenson a beat after Roy and Brett disappear into the crowd, staring off in their direction. "Uh... I was gonna say good job, so far. Is he okay?"  
"He's fine. He's just shy around new people." He says with a grin, looking at him. "Yeah, you too! You're our best quarterback." He says.  
"If you say so." He stares into the crowd a second longer then looks at Sorenson properly, giving him a handsome smile. "Thanks! Keep up the good work," he gives him a firm slap on the shoulder then runs off to be with Dimitrii and them. Sorenson grins, elbowing Trevor.  
Brett stumbles along as he's pulled but regains his footing, following Roy. "Are you okay?" He asks, blinking.  
Roy was still coughing into his fist, his entire face burning. "Who was that!" He drags them to a more empty area behind the stadium, along the fence. "That was so embarrassing!"  
Brett chuckles for a second, looking at him. "That's Mark. Kovách. He's half the reason Sorenson tried out for football in the first place." He says.  
"Wha-?" He looks up at him then away, coughing more. "Sorenson was just talking to me about him. He thinks *I* should try to talk to a guy that is like That! That is a horrible idea and i ruined it before it even happened!" He flaps his hands frantically, his breath pitching.  
"It's okay. At least now you have a conversation topic, if you ever do want to talk to him." Brett says in a shoddy attempt at making him feel better.  
He whines, going in quick circles. "I didn't know that's who that was! I can not talk to him! Obviously! And the other two are going to make fun of me forever now!"  
"I'm sure if you ask them to they'll stop. And as for Mark, uh...." He says, trailing off. He scratches his head, never having had flirted with anyone, not knowing the first thing about talking to people.  
"No it is okay," he crosses his arms, pouting as he says, "It was really funny." He starts shivering then, his adrenaline dispersing and the chill of the night getting to him in only a tank top.  
"Yeah, it was pretty funny." He chuckles, his phone buzzing from a text. He opens it, his smile faltering a bit. He types a response and puts it away, his smile returning. "How much time before you have to go back?"  
Roy blinks up at him then turns his gaze away, his brow furrowing slightly. "I apologize. I should not be bothering you with me right now." He looks at his phone, "28 minutes."  
"Oh, no, it's okay. You don't bother me at all." He says, smiling down at him. "Do you wanna do anything with the thirty remaining minutes? Maybe hang out with the group?"  
He shivers again, tightly curling in on himself as a breeze comes there. "Yes, we can do that," he says, smiling up at him.  
Roy comes over and gets under Brett's arm, wrapping his own around his torso to try to warm up a bit as they head back to the group. When they get to them, Roy squints at Sorenson like somehow what had happened is his fault.  
Brett puts an arm around him to keep him warm, smiling. Sorenson raises his eyebrows. "Damn, if looks could kill my head would be on a pike." He says.  
He nods, "This is true. Do any of you have a jacket I can put on for now, I am very cold. We should sit together in the grass somewhere for now! That sounds nice."  
Cyprus takes off his jacket, putting it around Roy's small frame. Sorenson nods. "Let's do that." He says, getting up, walking to an empty grassy patch.  
Roy giggles when he puts it on, putting his arms out and looking down at how massive the jacket is on him. His hands don't quite reach the ends of the sleeves, the shape is a sack around him, and it goes past his mid thigh. He felt very tiny wearing it. When they all sit, he uses the loose sleeve to bap Sorenson's face lightly.  
"That's assault, and you'll have a felony on your record." Sorenson says in response to being bapped. Trevor eats a bag of popcorn, sharing with Brett.  
"I am not American, you can't prove nothing," he says with a grin, "your word against mine." He shifts over and gets in Brett's lap, curling up in a ball against him, still shivering slightly.  
"I'm a good American citizen, therefore the jury will take me at my word." He says, Brett wrapping the jacket closer around Roy and holding him close to keep him warm.  
"You have been arrested like! 20 times since I met you!" He loudly accuses, laughing. He takes a handful of popcorn and throws it at Sorenson then.  
"How dare you!" He responds, picking up the pieces from the ground and eating them. "It's been, like, three times. Not 20!"  
"That is still one HUNDRED percent more than I have been arrested! So, I believe the court would be in favor of ME!" He turns to look up at Brett, beaming, "Who are you defending?"  
"Whoever pays me the most." He replies, eating popcorn from the bag Trevor holds.  
"Oh well then for sure me," he sticks his tongue out at Sorenson.  
"No fair! This is oppression of the working class! This is wealth inequality in action!" Sorenson complains, sticking his tongue back out at Roy.  
"I give you money on the time!" He laughs brightly, throwing another handful of popcorn at him, "I bought that uniform you are wearing!"  
"Well thank you very much!" He responds, picking the pieces of popcorn off of the ground and eating them again. Brett grins, an arm around Roy.  
"*You* don't even work, *I* work. I am the working class." He didn't know what that meant, clearly. "I make my own money. Do you know how much my artwork sells for?" He shifts a little to get more comfortable against Brett, looking up at him to give him a smile then at the others.  
"You're not working class! You're upper middle class. Working class doesn't mean you work for your money, it means you're part of the people engaging in waged or salaried labor, which you are not." Sorenson responds, Brett smiling and pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
Roy squints at Sorenson for a long moment, picking apart what he had said. "Ah, I see." He giggles when his forehead is kissed, curling more into his friend. "Then no, my family is not this. I am sorry if what I said was offensive to you."  
"Nah, it's fine. If I was mad about being poor all the time I'd just be angry. Which...I am, kind of. Anyway." He says, then grins. "How'd you like Mark, eh?"  
Roy gives him that pointed look from a few minutes ago then turns his head away, hiding his face in Brett's collarbone area with a miserable groan. "That was the worst thing that has happened to me."  
Sorenson laughs, looking at him. "He's sexy, right? Makes you almost wanna look away. You should see him shirtless." He says.  
He looks back at Sorenson, squinting. "He seems very straight, and clearly I did not talk to him okay, so that will not happen again, ever. Maybe I will see him while changing in the locker..." he trails off, remembering earlier, "Mm. Maybe I will have gym with him later."  
Sorenson remembers what had happened, quiet. "Yeah, he's probably straight, but you never know." He says, shrugging.  
Roy looks over at Eli with a frown but then quickly smiles. He turns around in Brett's lap to sign, 'Are you still okay? Do you want to run around for a few minutes or go somewhere without people?'  
Eli tilts his head, leaning up against Cyprus. He signs back, quiet. 'I'm okay right now. When I go home is when I can be alone.' He signs, Cyprus pulling a snickers out of his pocket, having bought it for Eli a few minutes earlier. He hands it to him, Eli's face lighting up.  
Roy smiles and nods to him. The rest of their break was spent casually, Roy mostly just relaxing into Brett, content. He kisses the side of his neck and jaw a couple times but mostly just rests against him.   
When it came time for Sorenson and him to leave, he kisses the others first then Brett, holding both his hands and getting on his toes. He jogs off with Sorenson, stops halfway with a gasp, runs back and throws Cyprus's jacket at the group, then runs back toward the field in time.  
Cyprus chuckles, grabbing his jacket and putting it back on. Sorenson rejoins his team, the group making their way back to the bleachers for the second half of the game.  
~  
Roy really is excellent for cheerleading. The group knew he took dance lessons for most of his life, but they've never really gotten into it or seen him preform- rather than just dancing around to music with them. He is one of the two members on the team that did all of the flips, jumping splits, ect.. He was extremely flexible, having no resistance for any pose he needed to do, it seems. He also just appeared to love doing it, beaming the entire night, but maybe that was just for performing.   
When the game ended, Roy collects all of his things, wiping his face off with a towel. He briefly chats with one of the cheerleaders that was too androgynous for a gender to be determined aside from the fact that they were in the female's uniform, then waves to them and runs off to the bleachers to rejoin with the group, kissing Brett first, then the others as usual.  
Brett kisses back, the rest of them congratulating him for performing so well. Sorenson is with his team, them having won the game. He wears a grin, talking with a few of his teammates, laughing with them. He soon parts from them, joining the group.   
"Hey! We won." Sorenson tells Roy, ruffling his hair a little.  
His hair is no longer tied up, but it is damp with sweat. He hugs him, grinning. "Yes, I know! I was there. Good job! I still don't know what was going on at all but it is fun to watch!" He checks his phone then looks over at Brett, "Mama is sick, is it okay if I go home with you?"  
"Sure, my father can take you home. It might be a few, though." Brett says, checking his phone. Sorenson chuckles.  
Cyprus looking at Eli. He signs, quiet, asking to leave. "Sorenson, Trevor, if you want a ride home we'll leave soon." Cyprus says, them both nodding.  
Roy reads Eli's hands and brightens up. He turns to face him and signs, 'Thank you so SO much for coming, it means a lot to me! See you later!' He steps toward him but then catches himself and signs, 'Are you okay with a kiss goodbye?'  
'Yes!' He signs, then kisses him, smiling. He pulls away after a second and gives Roy a tight hug, smiling wide, eyes closed. He lets go of him after a moment and hurries over to Cyprus, jumping on him and hugging him. He catches Eli, holding him in his arms.  
Roy laughs, shaking his hands out a little as his energy of the night starts to leave him. When it comes to it, he kisses Trevor and Sorenson goodbye as well, giving all three of the men hugs.  
Once it was just Brett and Roy, he hums, rocking back on his heels. "How long? When your father gets here?"  
"Probably about ten minutes. He told me Noah's been upset because they tried to leave without him, though it'd just be for five minutes, so they're getting him ready to leave the house." He says, checking his phone again.  
He hums, nodding. "Okay, that is not very bad." He sits down on the bleachers beside Brett, looking at the clearing field. The traffic was horrible, so he didn't mind waiting for it to die down some. He shuffles through his backpack and pulls out a handful of infused gummies, eating them in one bite. "Do you have feelings for anyone, Brey?"  
"Me? I guess I haven't really thought about it. Sorenson keeps telling me this girl Mira really likes me, but...I just don't know about being in a relationship, you know?" He says, looking out over the field, sitting next to him. "I've heard it's something that you have to feel and commit to, and...I just don't know if I'm ready for that. I know, I'm sixteen, I should be dating and going out and living life, but that's just not really who I am, I guess." He says, looking at his hands.  
He raises an eyebrow at him, then frowns with a grin, "For not understanding, you've been a real dick about my crush for Sorenson since forever," he says, punching him lightly.  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." He says, eyebrows raised. "It was an experiment. The results were conclusive."  
Roy rolls his eyes, "I am not an experiment for you. The results tell you nothing. You can not have any idea who I have a crush on by just my actions, I'm a disaster."  
"That's exactly what i inferred from my experiments." He replies, grinning.  
"*Brey*," he turns to him with a raised eyebrows, "Can I tell you something *super* secret? I have not told Anyone this before, No one."  
"Sure." He replies, blinking, looking at him.  
"I.." he glances around then lowers his voice and says, "am Super gay." In a normal volume, he says while pushing him, "So shut up. Your experiment told you nothing you wouldn't know by just talking to me."  
He laughs, looking at him. "You're right, but it was fun."  
Roy rolls his eyes, "Whatever. You just wanted to kiss me," he says with a smirk.  
Brett laughs, looking at him. "I wouldn't mind it." He says, kissing him, smiling.  
He laughs brightly, accepting the kiss with a grin. He shifts closer to him on the bench, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his neck. Brett's leaned down slightly to kiss him, eyes closed, his hand braced against the bleacher. He wears a slight smile, quiet.  
Roy hesitates in his head before moving the hand on Brett's neck around to go into his hair on the back of his head as he presses into the kiss more subtly- Trying to test the waters so to speak.  
He doesn't pull away, quiet, his hair soft. He's comfortable, used to this level of physical affection from Sorenson usually.  
A couple minutes pass before Roy comes back from him, biting his lip. He looks away from him and let's go of him, fidgeting with his hands. "Do you want to stay the night at my house tonight?"  
"Sure." He says, looking at him, his eyes soft. His phone buzzes, him taking it out to look at it. "My dad's here." He says, standing.  
Roy stands up as well, smiling. He gives him another quick kiss and hug then starts to the parking lot, keeping a bit of space between them now.  
He follows him, getting in the car once he reaches it. Noah sits in the back seat, looking exhausted, bags under his eyes. He smiles at Roy when he gets in, quiet.  
Roy also smiles to him but respects the quiet, getting on his phone instead of talking. Brett sees him open an email, all in French, and sigh for a long time, putting his face in his hands for just a moment then he starts writing out a response.  
Brett is quiet, reminding himself to ask about that later. His father makes small talk while he drives, dropping them both off at Roy's house within a few minutes.  
When they get to his home, Roy thanks Brett's father cheerfully then goes straight to the garage, opening the front and dropping his bag at the edge before starting to set up his station.  
The painting currently up was a massive canvas with a field painted on, a small river going through it. Off center is a gazebo with what appears to be a couple being wed by a priest. There was a small collection of photos of what he was drawing for reference attached to the side of the canvas.  
Brett gazes at it, quiet, admiring it. "No wonder you haven't been sleeping." He breathes, looking over all the details.  
Roy's work is usually in the abstract, so this painting was much more concretely detailed than Brett has seen before. It is greyscale, as all of his works are.  
He looks over at him with a tired smile, chuckling. "Yes, I have had ehm, two months to do this and," he rubs his eyes with an exasperated voice, "it has proven to be less time than I thought I could do it with school. I can work on this for just a couple hours, you can do homework, mm?" He comes up and kisses his cheek then removes his cheer shirt and sets it on top of his backpack.  
"Okay." He says with a smile, sitting down and getting his homework out of his backpack.  
Roy puts on a pair of headphones that had bluetooth to his phone and starts adding very fine details. He quietly sings to his music while working, unconscious of it while focusing. Next to all of the music on this specific playlist were french, but he had a good number of songs by Autoheart and Steam Powered Giraffe on there, the only American bands he loves. A very domestic scene.  
Brett works on his AP physics homework, meticulously thinking over every answer in his head before writing it down. He'd finished the whole packet in fifteen minutes, checking it over to make sure his answers are correct.  
He puts it away after a moment, pulling out his math homework. He finishes the sheet in twenty minutes, checking it over for a moment. He's quiet, listening to Roy sing with a slight smile. He finishes up his homework quickly, choosing instead to watch Roy paint.  
Around 45 minutes in, the door leading into the house opened and Finnigan popped her head in. She didn't interact with the boys much and mostly stayed in her bedroom. She looks at Brett and gives a small smile then calls to Roy.  
A moment goes and she calls again, more annoyed. When he still doesn't react, she rolls her eyes and comes over to Brett, taking his pencil and throwing it, hitting roy in the back- who jumps and turns around with wide eyes.  
Finn points at her ear, brows raised. He rolls his eyes and moves one of the headphone sides back to uncover his ear. They briefly discuss in French before he turns his attention to Brett.  
"Are you hungry? Mama is asking."  
"Oh, I could eat, if it's no trouble." He replies, smiling at Finnigan.  
"MmMm," he motions toward the door, "They would love to have you. Japanese tonight." He puts the headphone back over his ear and goes back to the painting.   
Finn looks from Roy to Brett then leaves the room without another word.  
Roy's entire family is vegan and only eats meat substitutes. It's excellent food, but it's definitely very foreign so it took a while for the group get adjust their pallets.  
Brett smiles, watching Roy paint once more. He'd already finished all of his homework, content to watch him.  
After a few moments, Roy pauses and looks over his shoulder again, blinking. "Y alles-tu? Ils tu attendent probablement?"  
"I don't know what you just said." He replies, looking at him.  
"Mm?" He removes his headphones. "Oh, ah.. Samahani, nimechoka. Nikasema 'Unaenda? Labda wanakusubiri? ' Labda unapaswa kwenda kabla ya chakula kupata baridi." This happened from time to time. Having so many languages in your head, sometimes they got crossed. Especially while exhausted and high.  
"Nope. You're getting closer." He jokes, looking at him with a smile, quiet.  
Roy frowns at him then rubs his face and turns to face him fully on his stool. He looks at him with a focused expression before saying, "Dinner? They are waiting for you. Why are you still here?"  
"I thought you were coming with." He says, standing. "But you've got work to do."  
"Mm, I will eat when I am done." He puts his hands up toward him to tell him to come kiss him goodbye.  
He smiles, walking over and kissing him for a moment before pulling away and going inside, to the table.  
The other three family members were at the prepared table, a forth place set for him. When Brett comes in, they greet him warmly and start eating. Without Roy there to translate, conversation was very limited but neither parent was bothered by it, happy as always to have him.  
He wasn't bothered at all by the lack of conversation, happy to be there with them. He enjoys the meal, quiet.  
Once they were all finished the meal, Treasure prepares another plate and gives it to Brett, asking him to give it to Roy, gives him a kiss on the hairline, then the family starts cleaning up the kitchen. He nods in response, walking back into the garage with the plate.   
"Food for you." He says, standing next to Roy.  
He looks over when Brett comes into frame then up at him with a smile. "Thank you," he takes the plate and sets it on the table beside him then goes right back to work. He eats a few bites every so often with his left hand, painting with his right. The painting looked as done as Brett could imagine it being, yet Roy was adding hairline details with a brush so thin that Brett couldn't even see the bristles.  
Brett smiles back, pressing a kiss to his forehead before sitting down again, watching him work.  
Roy works for roughly another hour, only eating about a quarter of his plate. He stands up and walks to other end of the room where a camera was already set up, turning it on and peering through the lense of it for a moment then straightens and smiles. "Okay, this is enough for today. I will finish tomorrow." He comes up to Brett, "Do you want to watcha movie?"  
"Sure! What movie?" He asks, looking at him. "What's the camera for?"  
He looks over at it then to him, "My business. I have different things online for customers, you know? Have I never told you of this?" He gets his phone out of his pocket and brings his website up, showing him the screen once it loaded. Brett recognized a couple of the paintings for sale, but not all of them. None of them were listed for any less than $5k.  
"Ohh, I see. Usually when Sorenson sets up cameras for 'business' bad things tend to follow, so I was a little worried." He says, looking at all of the paintings. "I'm impressed by how much art you've made. Don't these paintings take a long time?"  
Roy makes a face at the mention of Sorenson's camera use. He didn't like thinking about it. Bobbing his head, he crosses his arms, "Depends on the muse and my schedule. If I have a commission or not. The size of canvas, what the actual piece is. Anywhere from a month to a year, sometimes." He takes his phone back and nods towards the piece he was currently doing, "This is the most rushed realism I have had to do, with the least amount of free time for it. Very expensive, and stressful, but worth it."  
"It looks amazing." He says, turning to look at it again. "I've never been an art person, but the way you paint makes me wish I was."  
He chuckles, "Never too late to start? I have been doing it since I was a little child though. Mama is a more known artist, I learn from her."  
"Yeah, maybe I'll get into it someday." He says, smiling. "My parents aren't the artistic type. My dad's an accountant, and my mom works as a cardiologist. Noah's more artistically inclined than I am."  
He hums, nodding. "He is very good, then!" He looks toward the painting and sighs, uncrossing his arms. He walks over and looks at a spot very closely for a moment then sighs again, irritated. He reaches for his brush but stops himself. "Tomorrow. I can fix it tomorrow." Putting a hand through his hair, he turns and smiles at Brett, "This is going to pay for Trevor's birthday present. Do you know what you are getting?" He asks while walking to his school things and then into the main house, motioning for him to follow.  
"I'm not sure yet. Maybe a four-wheeler. He'd love that shit." He says, following him. "Plus, he lives right on the edge of the park with all that dirt road. He'd go crazy with it."  
He raises an eyebrow back at him, "What is this? A little car?" He takes them upstairs and into his bedroom. He spends a few minutes checking each tank of his pets, and feeding the ones that needed fed that day then gets undressed to his boxers to put on pajamas.  
"Yeah, a little car." He says, nodding. "Meant for dirt roads and stuff." He adds, leaning against the wall.  
"Mm. I was going to get him a normal car.." he looks over at him, "Should I get something else then?" He gets another pair of pajamas and brings them over to him.  
"He can't drive yet, but I think he would really appreciate that. I might just give him the money to spend how he wants, honestly. I'm not very good at giving gifts." He says.  
"I think all of us would appreciate not having to stuff 6 people in one car," he says with a laugh, referring to Cyprus. "I will talk to him about it, to make sure he is comfortable with that as a gift." Roy kisses him then sits at his desk to wait for him to change.  
"That's true, absolutely." He says, changing as well. "Just gotta make sure that Trevor doesn't crash the car."  
He snickers. Before he forgets to, he gets his phone out and texts Trevor, 'Want to come shopping with me tomorrow?'   
Hopping to his feet, he comes over to him with a smile. "Let us go watch a movie now! It is up to you, I don't care," he takes his hand and heads off to the entertainment room.  
"Okay." He chuckles, holding his hand, following him to the entertainment room.   
Trevor texts back a few seconds later, in his usual manner. 'ya'  
He pulls the fold out bed and sets up the screen and player for Brett before going and getting himself smoke. Shutting off the lights, he settles into the bed with his friend, starting to fill his bowl.  
"You want me to pick the movie?" He asks, looking through the selection.  
He nods, exhaling smoke away from him. Their projector was linked to a pirate website so there was little concern on whether he could find the movie he wanted. "Will you smoke?" He looks up at him with a cheeky smile, "Just once, with just me?"  
He thinks about it for a second, quiet. "Okay. Just this once." He says, holding his hand out for the bowl.  
Roy looks surprised, staring at him for a moment. "I was kidding, I don't want to make you feel you have too. I know you don't do it."  
"I've actually been really curious recently. I want to see what the big deal is." He says, looking back at him.  
Roy analyzes his face with a skeptical hum then grins, "Okay!" He shifts to better face him and explains how to properly take a hit with it, demonstrating. "Put the movie on first, you won't be able to if you smoke first."  
Brett puts on Planet Earth, one of his favorite documentaries. He then takes a hit, inhaling too hard and coughing until tears ran down his cheeks. "Fuck," He chokes out, eyes closed.  
Roy laughs at his coughing, taking the opportunity to take three big hits in quick succession, now intenting to get properly blazed. "Yeah, it hurts if you are new and inhale too much. You have to inhale it slowly so you know when you need to stop, when your throat starts to burn."  
"Thank you for telling me that now." He coughs, wiping the tears from his face.  
He laughs harder, "I am already high! You can not blame me!" He gets up and gets a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchenette, coming back and giving it to him. "Drink a little and try again." He sits down and takes another two hits, holding the second long enough to text Sorenson and Trevor, 'Convinced Brett to smoke >:3'.  
He takes a few sips of the water, getting his final coughs out before taking another hit, properly this time. He breathes in slow, stopping when his throat started to burn. He holds in the smoke and then breathes it out, already feeling it.   
Sorenson texts back, grinning from his end. 'how the hell did you manage that?!?!?!?!?'  
He sets his phone down and smoke more then gives the bowl to him. 'He is in love with me, obviously. I didn't even have to convince him, just asked nicely.' He grins at Brett while waiting for Sorenson's reply.  
Brett takes another hit, holding in the smoke for a minute before breathing it out. "I get it now." He says, relaxed.  
Sorenson laughs, texting back. 'he might as well fuckin be he NEVER smokes with me'  
'>;3c get fucked' Roy mutes his phone to give Brett his full attention, snorting.  
"That was fast. Do more, two? Then you'll be stupid like us."  
"Okay." He says, taking two more slow hits. He watches the documentary, quiet, enthralled by the animals.  
Roy smokes the rest of that bowl and half of a second fairly quickly. While watching the documentary, he points out every spelling and grammar mistakes in the subtitles, finding it positively hilarious that someone could fuck up so badly.  
He's barely listening, watching the animals. It takes a few moments to register every scene change, but he watches it all with wide eyes. "I forgot how amazing this documentary is."  
He looks up at him for a long moment then the show. "I forgot what was going on with it.." he gets his phone up and brings up the camera, leaning against Brett with a grin to take a selfie.  
He looks at the camera, his brain registering that they're taking a picture. He smiles, looking completely blazed.  
He loses it before he can even take the picture, causing himself to be blurry in it but he only wanted the picture of Brett anyway. He quickly sends it to Sorenson and Trevor with just '>;3c' then tosses his phone away again. "You are very cute," he says, looking up at him. "You like it? The high?"  
"I do like it. I get it now." He says, grinning. He leans against him, putting his weight on him.  
Sorenson and Trevor both laugh when they receive the image, both replying at the same time. 'bro that's fucking hilarious'  
'brett high??? he smoked?????'  
Roy laughs, trying to push him up slightly so he wasn't crushed. "How do you feel?" He asks through the laughter, sitting up suddenly to see if he'd just fall over.  
"I feel great." He says, falling over. "Why'd you move?" He whines.  
"Because you're heavy and you were crushing me!" He heavily crawls around and gets up to be seated on his thighs. "Can I record you? You're very funny right now."  
"You can do whatever you want." He says, pushing himself back up. "Look! Loook, snow leopard!" He whispers, pointing at the TV.  
Roy has to regain his balance when Brett sits up but honestly loses it at that. He's just hysterically laughing for a good few minutes, inconsolable. When he does finally manage to catch his breath, he starts recording on his phone. "Brey!" He shows the camera what they're watching then puts it back on his face, trying not to laugh too much now, "Tell our friends what we're watching!"  
"We're watching Planet Earth. There are snow leopards, and their tails are really long." He says, watching the TV. "Look! She got a kill. Her cubs aren't going to go hungry anymore." He says.  
"I'm very happy for her bébé. Tell our friends how much you love them and that I am *definitely* your favorite in the group," he grins at him.  
"I love you all equally. It's important that you know that I love you. All of you. So much." He says, looking at Roy.  
Roy ends the recording there then squints at him, "That is not true. I am fantastic, you should love me more." He sends the video to the other two then gives him a loopy smile.  
"You are fantastic, and it is why I love you so much." He retorts, fixing his glasses.   
Sorenson texts back, grinning. 'wow he is BLAZED'.   
Trevor texts as well, laughing. 'i hope hes having a good time'  
Roy sticks his tongue out before reaching out and taking his glasses from him. He sits up straight on Brett's thighs, examining the glasses for a moment then puts them on himself, wiggling his head.  
"Hey! I need those." He says. The prescription is stronger than Roy's, which is already a lot.  
He takes them back off. Paired with his contacts, he didn't want a head ache. "You don't need them right now," he says casually, tossing them elsewhere on the bed and kissing him.  
He mumbles against his lips but kisses back, closing his eyes. He has to lean down a bit, but he doesn't mind it at all.  
"Oooh okay!" He dramatically puts Brett at arms length, "I see, I see! You don't love me as much as I deserve, your glasses are more important than Me, you're going to complain when you kiss me," he scrambles off the bed, putting his back to Brett with his arms crossed, definently huffing.  
He whines, crawling across the bed, grabbing him by the waist. "I'm sorryyyyyy I just can't seeeee." He says. "I love you a lot. I won't complain again, I promise."  
He huffs again, shifting his weight from one hip to the other, nose stuck in the air. "No, this is fine! You call watch your big cats, I will go to sleep!"  
"Nooooo, pleaseeeee. Please watch the big cats with me. I don't want to be lonely, I don't want you to be lonely either." He says, arms around his waist.  
He squints back at him over his shoulder, humming. "You must convince me to get back on the bed with you, Mister Grouchy."  
"Pleaseeee please lay down with me. I promise I won't complain. I'm warm and cuddly." He says, hugging him.  
He hums, then turns around in his arms so Brett's was too his stomach. Stepping forward the short distance to the edge of the bed, he gets on his knees snugly against the outsides of Brett's thighs, sitting with their hips straight against each other. He smirks at him before leaning into a slow kiss.  
Brett kisses back, closing his eyes, his hands resting on the small of his back. He feels warm inside, heat in his gut. Roy places one hand on Brett's shoulder, the other going back to hold around his wrist securely. He sits up just slightly, easily holding himself with his thighs, to deepen the kiss, their chests pressed together. He breathes very carefully through his nose, subconscious about breathing on his face for some reason suddenly. Brett's mind drifts, kissing him deeply, his chest rising and falling steadily. He's comfortable, his hand rubbing his back.  
After a few moments, he takes the hand around Brett's wrist and instead puts it into his hair, pulling his head even closer. He never knew Brett's limit in this sort of situation and also overthinks during.   
Brett runs his hand through his hair, playing with it, thinking about how good it felt to be near someone, grateful for Roy. He thinks about how much he appreciates him and loves him, feeling nothing but soft, his kiss passionate.  
He slides his other hand from his shoulder to his neck, his thumb brushing the edge of his jaw. He finds his thoughts racing further than he'd admit too, making him swallow, hesitating. Just barely, he stops the kiss and looks at him with a questioning expression, chewing on his cheek.  
"Do you want to keep going?" He asks, his voice soft, his hand coming down from his hair to caress his cheek. "We can keep doing this, we can take it further, or we can stop. It's completely up to you." He says softly, his eyes on him, quiet.  
He grinds his teeth a bit, looking away. "Mm.. You are not sober," he says slowly, his hand in Brett's hair coming down to be behind his neck instead, "I think I am confused with myself."  
"Okay. We don't have to do anything you're not sure of, okay? If you wanna just keep watching the show we can do that, too." He says. "I can pick a different one. Something more interesting than snow leopards."  
"I, mm." He sits back on Brett's knees, looking down between them. "I want to but I don't.." he sighs, rubbing his face. "You do not feel this way for me, and that is okay. We are not sober."  
"You're right, we are not sober. And I'm sorry that I don't feel the same. I feel bad putting you through that with no source of relief." He says, looking at him.  
He shakes his head, "Don't feel bad. I just feel a lot for everyone, you know," he chuckles, smiling at him. "I have felt this way for everyone else too, you're just very nice."  
"Thank you. I try." He says, grinning. "I want to watch another show."  
Roy glances away then back to him, saying carefully, "We can do that.. Or we can.. continue?" He looks away again, feeling his face heat up again. "If you want."  
"I would like that." He says with a smile, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. He leans in, kissing him gently.  
He kisses him then pulls back quickly. He hops off the bed and goes over to door upstairs, locking it. He flaps his hands as he comes back to the bed, eyes on the floor and nervously biting his lip. "Um.. mm.. I can smoke more now. I won't be so um.. Me." "If you want. I like you." He says with a smile, looking at him, relaxed. "No, I know, I um." He waves a hand out, sitting on the edge of the bed and getting the lighter and bowl again. "I just mean um. Tch.. What is the word.. Fuck. Scared? Not really the right word but you know? In my chest." He shrugs and takes a long hit. "Nervous?" He suggests, tilting his head. He's still high, his tolerance nonexistent. "Nervous! Yes. I get very nervous with um, this," he motions toward Brett. He smokes the remaining half of the bowl pretty quickly, setting it down with raised eyebrows as his head swayed. He gives Brett a loopy smile, giggling and falling back into the bed. He laughs, looking down at him. "You fell over." He says, flopping down next to him. "I did not," he giggles, rubbing his face again, "I laid down. So you would get on top of me. But now you are also laying down, so that is unfortunate?" He laughs, rolling over on top of him, pushing himself up a bit so he doesn't crush him with his weight. He leans down, kissing him, legs on either side of him.Roy's smile faulters when Brett actually gets over him, blinking a few times. His eyes were very red and puffy. In that moment, he realized he should take his contacts out, but then Brett was kissing him and the thought of doing anything else was beyond him. He eagerly puts his arms around him, pulling him close as he kisses him. He kisses him deeper, his curly hair brushing his forehead. He lowers himself to his elbows, his body pressed against Roy's. Roy's breathing felt ragged, his face burning while his hands tremble. He tangles his fingers into his hair with one, the other clinging to his shirt on his back. After a moment, he shifts one leg to be outside of Brett's so their legs were interlocked instead, wrapping his leg behind Brett's thighs, pulling their waists together. Brett's calm and surprisingly confident, body pressed against his, eyes closed. He's comfortable in the darkened room, the documentary playing in the background. Roy's mind was racing a thousand thoughts a second, about a hundred different things. He's eager. He could feel everything and it was incredibly overwhelming. He presses up against Brett's mouth enough to lift their heads up then drops his back on the bed, looking up at him with a particular look that he'd never seen on him before. He looks down at him, his own expression lustful, his breath soft and slow. He feels the closeness of their bodies and the heat in his stomach, not used to doing this often. "You want to keep going?" He whispers. He glances over his face, trying not to freak himself out again. He tries to respond but can't quite find his voice so hesitantly nods. Biting his lip, he looks away then turns his chin up, exposing his neck. Brett leans down, pressing soft kisses to his neck, then gets a bit rougher, biting at his soft skin. He isn't sure about making marks, so he errs on the safe side and doesn't bite hard enough to leave marks. Roy closes his eyes when he kisses him, and sharply inhales when he's first bitten. He moves one of his hands, sliding it down from his shoulder blade to his waist, hesitates, then slides it against his back, moving his shirt up as he does so. His skin is soft, his spine prominent. He reaches a hand down his side, slowly up his shirt. Roy had a very nice body. He'd been a dancer and an athlete pretty much his entire life, with a very strict diet (by his own choice). His body was well defined and smooth. His breathing deepens as he feels his hand on his torso. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" He mumbles against his skin, his hand tracing up his side. He nods, still not finding his voice. He looks up at the ceiling, Brett's curly hair at the edge of his vision. Swallowing, he turns his gaze down to watch him move atop him. His thoughts were racing again, drowning out the documentary. Brett pushes his shirt up, kissing along his chest, eyes closed. He bites at his skin, his breath hot against him. Roy gasps, jerking under him and snapping his eyes shut again. After another few moments of trying to calm himself down in his head, Roy decides to Experiment- As Brett would say. He takes him at the small of his neck and pulls him up for a feverish kiss, while sliding his foot back to press his thigh between his. He kisses back, closing his eyes once more, letting his thighs part. He leans on his elbows, bigger than Roy. He stops the kiss after a moment, panting quickly. He looks at him then down at their bodies and back at him, his head swirling. He looks clearly overwhelmed now, starting to shake more. "Are you okay?" He asks, his voice soft. "You look overwhelmed." He says, sitting up, not wanting to overwhelm him more by being too close. He takes his arm before he can move back too much. "No-! I- I mean yes," he lets go of him, "I am. I am fine. Um.." he looks down again then to him, "I don't think I can do this.." "Okay. It's not a problem at all." He says, giving him a soft smile. "Do you wanna watch something different?" He asks. Roy hesitates, chewing on his lip. "I don't think..*I* am ready for that sort of thing but.." he places a hand on Brett's hip, looking up at him, "That does not mean you have to be ehm.. Uncomfortable for the night?" He tilts his head, looking down at him. "What are you suggesting?" He makes a face, looking off to the side. "You are smart, Brey, I think you can figure it out? We can just, you know, focus on you for the night, mm? I, emm, have plenty of practice in this and I know how uncomfortable it is to have to.. Have the um. Pressure?" He sighs, "I do not know English enough to flirt very well. I could flirt in French, but you wouldn't understand." Brett laughs, looking at him. "I think you're doing just fine." He says, grinning. Roy giggles softly, rolling his eyes. Looking up at him, he carefully asks, "Is that a yes?" "It's a yes." He says, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark is my character!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW Mention of child abuse and description of injuries. Mention of loss of family member.

After everything was said and done, the boys went to sleep. Well, Roy, at least, quite literally passed out within the same five minutes. The next morning Brett had to assure a panicking Roy that the previous night had been alright and he hadn't violated him. 

After that, they go up and get breakfast with the family. James is there, The Guirguis's mutual boyfriend. He is very polite and enjoys chatting with the boys when he is there, but that isn't very often.  
When they finish up breakfast and change back into regular clothing, Roy asks Brett if he'd like to hang around while Roy paints for a while and go home around noon, or if he'd like to leave then instead. Brett chooses to hang around, watching him paint.  
"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"  
Roy looks back at him then back at his work. He is currently wearing a magnifying device on his right eye, painting impossibly small details into the wedding dress of the woman in the painting.  
"That is a difficult question, I have already been to so many places. If you are asking in this very moment, I would say Japan again, I love Tokyo. But if it is asking somewhere I have not been before?" He hums. "Papa does not want to ever return home to Israel. Maybe once I am of age, I will go myself. It looks very beautiful in pictures."  
Brett nods, looking at him. "That sounds cool. I've never actually been out of America. My parents travel a lot, but they never take me or Noah with them." He says, looking back at the painting. "They always tell us that it's their time to get away. I guess I understand, but I wish I could go see the world. Who knows if I'll still have the income to travel in the future?"  
"Well, if you remember, I told Noah we will bring you two with us in the winter to France. My parents are more than okay with this, of course. If your parents are not comfortable with the costs, we can cover for you two." He smiles back at him for a moment, "I want to see you fall on your butt while ice skating under the Eiffel Tower."  
He laughs, "That'd be so much fun. If it's anything like roller skating, I think I'll be fine." He says, grinning. "I can't wait to go to France. I'm sure it's beautiful."  
He shakes his head, "It is not like roller skating. You will break your butt, I promise," he laughs and goes back to his detail work. "France is as beautiful as any other big city, you know. I hear tourists complain about how dirty it is a lot, but I Don't understand? It is like anywhere else. New York, or um Portland. It is not spotless like in movies."  
"I've never actually been to a big city." Brett says, running a hand through his hair. "I've always just kind of been around here. My parents don't take us on any of their vacations unless it's to see my grandparents. They passed away a few years ago, so we don't really leave this place."  
Roy is quiet for a moment, chewing on his cheek. "I am very sorry to hear this. I have no grandparents either, but not because of passing. They do not support my parents life, so we have never met them. Maybe we talk to everyone, next weekend after the game, we can all go to Portland? It is not the biggest city, but it is closest to here, I believe."  
"That'd be fun. Portland is great, I've heard." He says, smiling. "I can't imagine how those fools are gonna act in a real city, though. Hopefully Cyprus can keep everybody in check."  
He laughs, nodding. "If it is not something Eli can handle, it will depend on me and you. Can *you* handle this?"  
"Ha! Of course I can. I've been controlling Sorenson and Trevor since they rescued me from being beaten to a pulp." He chuckles.  
"Mm. Yes, I remember you telling me about this a little bit before." He pauses, sitting back and temporarily removing the device to look at the dress in full. "When this happen, was it um. The same group that has been going after me recently?" He asks, going back at it. "Do you know why they did this?"  
"Nah, the main kid that fucked with me got expelled, but Miles in particular hung around him a lot. They do it because they need something to make them feel powerful, you know? It doesn't excuse the fact that they almost fucking killed me, but he had a pretty shit home life. So does Sorenson, and I don't see him going around and picking on other people because of it." He says.   
"That's why I know they're never going to change. At least not while we know them. It isn't what they go through that makes them the way they are, it's a conscious choice to repeat violent behavior because it makes them feel good. That kid, Hunter, he bullied me from the day he came to our school in second grade."  
"He fucked with me every day straight for ten years. Knocking shit out of my hands, stuffing me in a fucking locker, cornering me after school, making sure I went home late almost every day. He chose to do that. I tried being nice to him, he just took advantage of me because of it."  
"The only reason he stopped fucking with me was because Trevor beat the shit out of him. They helped me, you know? Him and Sorenson were the only people that did anything. The schools won't help you. If anything, you'll both be in trouble, and then the guy fucking with you will be pissed about it and beat you up, so you learn to stay quiet. That's what I did." Brett says, quiet.   
Roy listens to him with a settling dread in his chest, his hands becoming cold as all the color drains out of him. Sighing carefully, he shakes his head. "I am.. Very sorry to hear this happen to you. It is not fair to be mistreated.. I understand that my perspective is a little different than what you all are use to, but I am not going to change my mind on it. I am very sorry this happen to you, but I'm not going to allow any of you to start a fight in my name. I would rather be beaten half to death every day, as you say, than for this to happen. If any of you got in trouble or hurt because you were doing this for me, I could never forgive myself."  
"Thank you all for caring about me so very much, but I am not going to change how I was raised to be. As I respect how each of you handle your lives, regardless of how I would do different, I do not say anything because it is not my life."  
"I know. You can handle it in the way you want. I'm just saying you should know what to expect." Brett says, quiet, momentarily reliving the memory of when he thought he was genuinely going to die.  
~  
Roy doesn't speak much more after that. He soon puts his headphones on and gets into The Zone, singing quietly like the previous evening. He had texted Trevor to let him know when he was wake. Once he does so, Roy gets cleaned up and ready for the day, then walks Brett home. About a block away from his house, he kisses him since he wouldn't be able to closer.   
When he gets back home, James offers to give Roy the drive to Trevor's, dropping him off beside his trailer and waving him goodbye. Roy looks around, never coming to the park very often since Brett's and his home were much more accommodating for their large group, and then walks up his little porch and knocks on the door.  
Trevor opens the door, grinning. "Welcome to el...casa? El casa su casa." He says, stepping out of the way to let him in.  
Roy laughs as Trevor attempts Spanish, not knowing what he was saying but still finding it very endearing. When he steps out of the way for him to enter, he looks surprised, staring at him then stepping inside hesitantly. Trevor's dad had never wanted him inside before.  
The trailer looks run down in the nicest of terms, the couch old and faded, the floor creaking under every step. The wallpaper is peeling, a man sitting in a recliner smoking a cigarette.  
He's old, with shoulder length grey hair and some stubble, his eyes an icy blue. He looks at Roy, standing. He's about 6'5, just a little taller than Trevor. He holds his hand out to shake, looking down at him.  
"You're Roy?" He asks.   
Roy states up at the man, feeling very small in that moment. A beat later, he registers his hand and then gives him a big grin. "Yes, good morning, mister Miller," he says, shaking his hand, "It is very nice to meet you!"  
"Please, call me Edgar. It's nice to meet you as well." He says, his voice husky from years of smoking, naturally deep. His face is stoic, eyes not leaving Roy's.   
Trevor pats Roy's shoulder. "We're gonna go mess around." He says.  
"Okay, Edgar!" He looks up Trevor then beams at his father, "Mm! Yes, I am buying his birthday things! Why have you never wanted to meet me before? I have been coming here to get Trevor a lot of times now, and I have never been offered inside the home?" His tone was only genuine curiosity, no backhandness to it.  
Edgar blinks, looking down at him. "It's...tiring to have people over." He responds, offering no further explanation. He does look tired, heavy bags under his eyes.  
Trevor nods, grinning. "But you're here now. Do you wanna see my room?" He asks.  
"That is very understandable! I have been told that I am very tiring to be around sometimes," he giggles. Looking at Trevor, he gasps excitedly and nods, "Yes, of course i do! Then we can go shopping, yes?"  
"Hell yeah." He says, leading him back to his room. Roy follows him with a skip in his step. It's a bit dirty, his bed too small for him. He's got posters up, mostly of metal bands, a few games too. His furniture looks old, his closet small and unorganized.  
Roy looks around the room curiously, looking in his closest, at the posters, plopping on his bed. He looks very excited by all of this. The room was probably close to the size of Roy's upstairs bathroom, but he made no comment of this.  
"This is lovely! Smells like you," he giggles. "How are you? You slept okay?"  
"I'm good. I slept fine, woke up a bit earlier than I wanted but there's nothing I can do about that. I've mostly been hanging out with my dad." He says.  
"Mm! I am sorry for making you wait, Brett and I slept in a lot and then I had to work on my painting and walk him home. James says hello, by the way! Are you ready to go?"  
"Fuck yeah I'm ready! I've been waiting for this since I woke up." He says with a grin. "I'm so excited."  
He snorts, getting his phone out to order a lyft. "It is just a shopping trip?" He hops up and kisses his cheek then skips out of the trailer, saying goodbye to Edgar, and heads to the entrance of the park.  
"It can be whatever you think would be fun." He says, saying goodbye to his father as well, walking with him.  
~  
Roy takes them to the mall first, telling Trevor to pick out anything he wanted from any store. He didn't give a price cap, but he had one in mind. He also did a bit of a fashion show in Forever 21, getting himself a couple dresses and a lot of shirts.  
As they leave said store, Roy gives a twirl, watching his dress flare up with a giggle. He had decided to change outfits while in the store, wanting to wear the new article of clothing out.   
"What is it like having the cutest friend in the Entire World?" Roy asks Trevor, grinning, "It must be so distracting. If I had to go around with me, I would be so distracted all the time. I just would not be able to stop looking at myself, you know?"  
"Somehow I manage. But you are very cute." He says, grinning, looking down at him. He hadn't gotten much, unused to being able to buy anything.  
"You should really look at me more often," he says very matter-of-factly. "I really feel like no one in the group really appreciates me for what I am worth. All of you should be constantly at my feet, really. It is just rude at this point how much you all ignore how amazing I am." As he goes on this joke rant, he leads them to a game store.  
"Be careful what you wish for, one of us might just lock you away for ourselves. I can't be at your feet all the time, but I can carry you on my back so I can look at you whenever I want." He says, looking around at all the games.  
Roy laughs, pushing him a bit. "Please, get more things, as long as you are comfortable! I have a lot put in savings for today, for your birthday!"  
"You're one of the nicest people in the world. Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate it." Trevor says, pulling a few games down from the shelf, looking them over to see if they were any good.  
He pulls him down and kisses his cheek, "I am not, I just love you and want you to be happy." He glances at the games in his hands then wonders off to look around the store.   
"I love you too," He says with a smile, picking out a few games that would keep him busy for a while.  
Roy buys the games for him with a cheerful smile. Walking out of the store, he looks up at him and asks, "Are you ready to go pick out your birthday present?" He grins, flapping his hands a little, "Or we can eat first, you decision."  
"Let's eat first." He says, grinning, holding the bag. He's excited to play the games he'd gotten the next time he goes to Roy's or Brett's, not having consoles at home.  
They go to the food court, Roy, of course, paying for their meals. He gets himself a plain salad from one of the the restaurants, and a glass of water. However after trying a bite, he makes a face and sets it aside, deciding to swing his feet and watch Trevor eat instead.  
"You have a very lovely home. Very similar to Sorenson, mm? Why did your father decide to meet me after so long?"  
"I don't know. I don't understand a lot about him. My dad has a lot going on with him. I think he might be depressed, but if I ever told him he could get help he'd probably get really mad." He says, shrugging, eating a burrito.  
Roy looks around, pursing his lips. "Mad like Sorenson's?" He asks carefully, glancing at him then over to a male presenting individual across the room in punk clothing.  
"No, he doesn't ever hit me. He yells, but he has never physically hurt me." He says. "He's a good dad. I think he's been really hard on himself since my mom died. I know he's got a lot of things that happened to him when he was a kid, and he tries not to let them affect the way he treats me. I think he does a pretty good job."  
Roy listens to him, fidgeting with his hands. "Mental illnesses may be the cause of something, but they do not excuse that your actions can negatively affect others. It is never justifiable for a parent to yell at their child, especially when they are only trying to help." He looks at the table then up at him, "This is supposed to be a very fun afternoon, maybe talking about dead moms is not a great subject." He chuckles but when quickly adds, "Unless you want to! I am always here if you want to talk about anything!"  
"I don't really get to talk about it a lot. I know it doesn't excuse him getting angry, but I don't think he knows any better. He usually only gets mad if I skip school or get caught doing stupid shit. I know he wants the best for me. He's never told me to be better IN school, he just wants me to show up and do the best I can."  
"I guess he wants me to do better than he did. I can't blame him for that. He has a hard time apologizing for things, but I know he's sorry when he does stuff. Like selling our TV so he could afford groceries. He was really quiet for a long time after that. I think the best I can do is just try and let him know that I don't blame him for our shitty situation." Trevor says.  
Roy's quiet, letting Trevor speak uninterrupted, picking apart what he has to say. "You know.." he fidgets with his hands, inhaling and exhaling carefully, "I know I can not understand this life, but my family has always told you that if you need any help, we are here. If you need groceries, or your living costs, something breaks."  
"We know we are very fortunate, and we have always lived to give the money we do not need to those that do... I have heard it can be difficult to accept money when in a position like your father and you, but it is never a burden. You are family, and we are here for anything." He reaches over, placing a very gentle hand on top of his, "*I* am always here for you."  
Trevor smiles at him, quiet. "Thank you. My dad is really prideful about a lot of things, but I think he would put it aside if we couldn't afford food. He's tried to get me to a psychiatrist before because my ADHD is so bad, but I got a diagnosis and he wasn't able to pay for the meds that came with it. I know he feels horrible about it. I think I'm the only thing in the world he cares about more than his pride."  
Roy smiles back to him, taking Trevor's hand between both of his, lightly squeezing it. "We can get you this. You can come to my doctor, they are very nice. I hope it does not upset you, but I have assumed you were not financially better than Sorenson.."  
"I don't know if we have told you, but the first night we met, em. He was coming to doors in my neighborhood, asking for food to bring home so he could feed his little sister. When he got to my home, I made us pancakes and he invited Brett to come too, and the next morning my father and the two of us went to the store and got him whatever groceries he needed."  
"We still do this, when he needs it. This is why we started to make extra big dinners, to always have a lunch available for all of you." His smile softens as he feels over his knuckles, watching his thumb for a moment then meeting Trevor's gaze with gentle eyes, "I think you are a very good reason to be proud." Emotion flickers across his face, though he forces it down before he was able to let it too far out. He smiles, quiet. "He tries to tell me he's proud of me a lot, but he only says it every now and then. He's been through a lot, so it's really hard for him to let his emotions out. Thank you for saying that." Trevor says, quiet. "I haven't been quite as desperate as Sorenson. His parents don't do jack shit to support him, so he usually has to sell things and videos of himself to afford enough money to buy real groceries." He says. "I'm really happy he doesn't have to do that anymore. It was getting kind of dangerous." Roy nods, his expression unchanging. "Yes, I heard pieces of what he did for money and I did not want it to continue. I have no judgement, of course, but he is only a child, and that is very bad for your brain... We try to get him what he needs when he needs it." "We can do this for you too, it really is not a lot for us, we live on much less money than we make to be sure we can afford this type of situation." His expression brightens as he continues, "Our family phone plan is needing renewed soon, I was going to ask if the two of you want to be added? We would cover costs, and you would both get new phones?" "Oh, sure. I wouldn't mind a new phone." He says, smiling. "And yeah. I think it'd take a lot of stress off of my dad if we were able to get groceries. He'll probably want to meet your parents, though, to make it feel more like a friendship thing and less like a pity thing." He says. "It is not pity at all! I really, *really* want you to know this very clearly, I am not trying to pity you or put myself above you. If ever the idea makes you uncomfortable, please tell me, we can work it out. I know we don't hang out very often, just us, but you are still one of my best friends and I only want what is best for you." "I know it isn't a pity thing, but my dad hasn't really ever met you or your parents. He'd probably see it more like a charity case, even though I doubt he would deny groceries. He'll probably just want to forge some kind of relationship with your parents so that he can feel more like it isn't that you guys pity us. Who knows, it could be good for him. He doesn't really have any friends." He says, shrugging. Roy smiles, nodding, "That is okay. When we go back to your home, I can talk to him about this and if he is okay with the idea, then I will talk to my parents to have him for dinner. They will *love* him, I am sure of this!" He stands up and brushes his dress off, "Are you ready to go?" "Hell yeah!" He says, wolfing down the rest of his burrito before throwing away his trash, holding his bags. "I'm always ready." "Okay!" He laces their fingers, swinging their hands a bit while leading him to the exit. However, when they get to the door, he faulters a step and stops, humming. "Okay, so. Hm... I don't want to ruin your surprise gift but after what you have said, you maybe can get something else? It is up to you, do you want a new TV or a car?" "I can't drive, so a new TV would be awesome. Maybe Brett can bring his consoles over and we can play at my house for once." He says with a grin. "Although you really don't have to spend so much money on me. It's been an awesome birthday with what you've already done." He rolls his eyes, "you can not drive in this moment but if you have your own car, that is a lot easier to practice with and then we have two cars for all of us to go places, instead of just Cyprus's, mm?" "I guess so. But I'd get in trouble if I got caught driving without a permit or license, and that's a fee I cannot pay. A TV is a lot less risky." He says. Roy nods his head, "Okay. A car for another time then. You do not have devices to play your games?" He raises an eyebrow, "Then why did you get games?" "Oh, because I go over to Brett's and play them." He says. "He usually lets me hang out and play games on his consoles." "Well.. I saved my money for a car.. Why don't I get you a TV and a device for your games?" He gives him that same soft smile with gentle eyes, turning to face him more. "Are you sure? You don't have to do that for me." He says. "It's a lot of money for all that." Trevor adds, a bit nervous at the idea of spending so much money. "I saved my money for this. It will likely be much less money than i was expecting to spend, really. If this is too much though, I understand, it is your choice." He thinks about it for a second, quiet. "I wouldn't mind a console. I feel bad for saying that." He says. Roy smiles at him, shaking his head. "Don't feel bad, this is for your birthday, you deserve it for working so hard. Would it help to see the painting I finished to pay for this? Show you that I chose to do the commission to make this money for you, and that the effort is worth it?" He wasn't sure if that made any sense. "Oh man, you were cramming so hard on that painting just to save up for my birthday?" He says, feeling a little bit worse. "I'd love to see the painting, but you don't have to take up extra work for me." His smile faulters, looking concerned, "Oh.. No, it's.. I'm sorry, I don't know how to assure you on this topic." He flutters his fingers then takes trevor's hand and holds it between them, looking up at him with a sincere expression, "I want to spend this money on you, not because I feel I must. I promise it won't hurt me at all, I just want this for you." "...Okay. Sorry for making this such a big deal. I'm just not really used to having big amounts of money spent on me." He says, looking down at him. He offers him a smile. "We can get a console too, but that'll be it for today, I think. Maybe you can come back to my house and help me set it up." He says. Roy shakes his head, "Don't ever apologize for being honest about your feelings. I am very happy that you trust me so much." He places a hand along his jaw and gives him a peck on the lips then steps back and holds his hand normally. "Let's go then!" He grins, walking with him. "Where are we going? Where does one go to buy a television? Walmart?" "Well, I think we can get your game... *console*? At the store we got your games? Then yes, I think Wal Mart um.. maybe has television? I have never been in one, but you sound confident." "You've never been in a Walmart?" He asks, grinning. "Oh man." He says, going back to the game store. He picks out a PS4, carrying the box along with a few bags. "My family gets our food at special stores, we are vegan and eat very foreign meals. I don't believe a Walmart would be very accommodating, you know?" Roy carries the majority of their bags after they have the ps4. Leading them back to the main entrance of the building, he orders them a ride then smiles up at Trevor. "Walmart doesn't just have food, though. It's got so much more shit, dude." He says, grinning. "It's got pretty much everything for reasonably cheap prices." He says, getting in the car. "Ah.." he blinks at him but doesn't really seem to grasp what he was saying. "We get Sorenson's food from Target, is this similar?" Their driver glances at Roy in the rear view with a raised brow but doesn't comment. "Target is just a more expensive Walmart." He says, looking at him. "You can get pretty much everything you can get at Target at Walmart for a few bucks less." Roy has a blank expression, staring at him then his lap. "I see. I will ask him which store he would prefer then, but the difference does not mean anything to us." Roy gets his phone out and texts Sorenson, 'Do you like Walmart or Target more 🤔🤔?' Sorenson blinks at the strange question, texting back. 'target is more expensive so i go to walmart more, but they have all of the same shit. i dont have a preference, theyre both shitty mega corporations. why do u ask?' Trevor laughs a bit at that. "I doubt Sorenson has any kind of brand loyalty." 'Trevor telling me that Walmart is less money, but I do not see why matters. Target not expensive either.' He puts his phone back away just as they pull up in front of the town's Walmart. He thanks their driver on the way out, wrapping himself around Trevor's arm outside. 'well compared to walmart it is, especially for people who cant afford to spend a few extra bucks on things they need' He texts back. Trevor looks down at him with a smile, happy that he's getting to spend time with Roy. "We should hang out more." He says. He looks up at him with a big grin, nodding, "Yes, we should! I can not think of the last time just us were together?" When they get inside, he looks all around, talking in all the information while being lead to the electronics. "I like spending time with you a lot." "I like spending time with you too. It's really fun." He says, walking back to the electronics with him. "I'm glad we're getting to hang out today." Roy looks at all of the different TV options with him, giving little input. He didn't watch TV unless with the group, so left the decision to Trevor. The only thing he did suggest was getting a smart tv and telling him that he would log the TV into his family's streaming apps. Once it is decided upon, Roy goes to the counter and cheerfully requests the television Trevor asked for. The cashier seems vaguely surprised but they weren't paid enough to question how two teenagers had enough money for everything they had. The cashier does mention that the TV would be kept behind the electronics counter until they were ready to leave the building, when a couple of employees would carry it outside for them. Roy hums, thinking back to the interior of Trevor's home and crosses his arms. "I don't remember seeing something for the TV to be on top of? I know you said this was how much money you wanted to be spent, but I would really prefer to also get something for this. It will not be expensive at all." "Okay. It'd probably be a good idea to put the TV on something so it doesn't get damaged. I'll let this one slide." He says with a smile, checking out the entertainment centers, picking out one that wouldn't take up too much space. Roy grins and skips along to the furniture. He does help pick this out, he loved interior design. With that inside of a cart, Roy looks up at him with a smile, "Do you want to get groceries while we are here?" "Sure! This has been such a productive day." He says with a grin, walking over to the produce and food section. He picks out mostly necessities for meals, as well as a few snacks, excited to just be shopping. Roy's just happy to be along and to see Trevor enjoying his day off. He examines the food as they go down the isles, confirming to himself that there was definitely nothing in this building he would eat. Still, he encourages him to really stock up as much food as he wanted. Trevor stocks up on about a week's worth of food, figuring that'd be enough for a while. "Thank you for all of this, Roy. It really means a lot." He says. He grins at him, nodding while heading toward the check out area. "Of course! Don't ever be afraid to ask me for help with this stuff. We have money aside just for you guys, when you need it." "Really?" He asks, blinking. "I didn't know that." He says, excited to set everything up at home with Roy. He shrugs, making a face, "I really try not to talk about my money. I know that I am extremely privileged with my family living, and I never want any of you to feel I am being um.." he frowns, trying to think of the word he meant. "Uh You know, what I mean?" "Yeah, I know what you mean. I appreciate you being conscious about that. It can be kind of a sore subject sometimes." He says, smiling. He nods, beaming, "Yes, I know. That is why you don't know I have this money for you. It has never come up naturally in conversation before. But yes, if you ever need anything, I always have it for you." He pays for everything and then orders an XL vehicle Lyft back to Trevor's. Due to the limited number of such drivers, they had a good chunk of time to get the television carried out front for them to wait with. Trevor waits outside with him, excited. "We're gonna have so much fucking fun tonight dude." "It will! We can build this and then play some of the games you got as a reward!" When their Lyft comes and is all packed up with everything, Roy sits in the back, pressed up against Trevor, cozy, pattering a beat on his thighs with a content smile. He puts an arm around him, squeezing him in a half hug. "I got a multiplayer so that we can play together. It's called Rocket League." He feels his face grow hot. He looks up at him with blushed cheeks, giggling, "That sounds very fun! I don't know anything about games, you know this, but I'd love to spend the rest of the day with you." "It's supposed to be really fun. You play as a vehicle hitting a ball around an arena until you or your opponent gets a goal." He says, grinning, looking down at him. He sits up a bit to kiss him then settles into his chest again. "How is your father with LGBT? Would he be upset if we kiss in your home?" "I don't think he would say anything." He says, leaning in a bit closer. "Just between you and me, I think he might like guys too." He says quietly. "He would never admit it, but I think he does." Roy's eyes widen with a small gasp. "Really? What makes you think of this?" "I've seen the way he looks at guys before. He sometimes says there's nothing wrong with finding another man beautiful, in like a 'it's not gay' kinda way." He says. Roy giggles, shaking Trevor slightly, "Maybe he will fall in love with Papa and you will become my brother!" "That'd be so crazy! I think he's scared to get into another relationship, though. It probably makes him feel like he's betraying my mom." He says. "Some of his friends over the years have tried to set him up, but it never really works out." Roy hums, not sure how to respond to that. He looks at Trevor's dog tags curiously then sits up and kisses his jaw. "That is completely understandable." He gets his phone out and texts Sorenson, 'Trevor in love with me too now, you are next >;3' "I think he'd be happier if he did find someone he really connects with though, you know? He's been alone for a really long time." Trevor says. 'i am shaking in my custom made baby seal leather boots' Sorenson messages back. Roy sends Sorenson '😥' and nothing else. He shows Trevor the small interaction, looking quite sad, "Why is he so mean to me." 'jk i love u' Sorenson texts back. Trevor laughs, holding him close. "You should ask him." He does as suggested and asks Sorenson why he is so mean so often with a couple more sad faces. They soon get to Trevor's trailer. The driver helps get everything onto the porch then leaves. Roy beams at Trevor, carrying the things the rest of the way to either his living room or kitchen. Trevor helps him carry stuff, Edgar looking surprised. "Busy day, huh?" He says, helping them with everything. Roy grins at Edgar, not expecting him to interact with them. While they get everything inside, he tells him all about their day and all of the things he'd purchased. He's especially excited about building the entertainment center. Edgar listens, nodding. "It's good that you had fun." He says. After a few minutes of everything being situated, he takes Roy aside, offering him fifty dollars. "Thank you for taking Trevor out today. I don't have much, but...please take it." He says, gruff. When he's pulled aside, Roy is a little confused but then sees him getting out the money and understands before Edgar has to speak. "Oh, no thank you!" He smiles at him, rocking back on his feet. "I actually wanted to talk to you about this." He gently folds Edgar's money back into his hand, looking up at him, "Trevor has said to me that you may not ehm love this idea but it is important to tell you." Roy goes on a long winded explanation, similar to what he'd said to Trevor earlier, about his family living very modestly for their income for the exact purpose of helping others with less money. He tells him that, throughout the last year, his family has helped Sorenson with food and other things, and that Trevor was considered family in his home. He does his best to assure him that he understands accepting money- especially someone he may not know very well- can be difficult but his family was there to help them with any living costs or otherwise they could need. "You are a very good father, Mister Edgar, and I do not want this offering to make you think otherwise. I also do not want you to feel this is, ehmm, Pity? This is because we love Trevor very much and we have the money for helping you. If it makes you more comfortable, I can talk to my parents and arrange a day for you to meet them and discuss this with them as well. Trevor says you could be friends with them," he flaps his hands, grinning, "which is very fun! They will love you very much!" Edgar listens while he talks, silent, his face betraying none of the emotion he feels. He's silent for a while after he stops talking, then finally speaks. "I'd rather meet your parents before you start helping with anything." He says, not telling him no. He beams at him, nodding enthusiastically, "Of course!" He takes his hand and gives it an affirming squeeze then runs off to the main living area and jumping up to put his arms around Trevor's neck and kiss him quickly. Trevor grins, opening the entertainment center box after setting him back on the ground. "We gotta build this first." He says. Edgar is quiet, watching them, heading off to the closet to get them a few tools. Roy enthusiastically builds the furniture with him. He couldn't make sense of the instructions but he is useful otherwise. It didn't take horribly long to finish either. Once it was all set up, Roy also sets up the television and logs it into all of his family's streaming apps, like promised. He leaves setting the console up to Trevor, Looking through the kitchen to see if Roy could scrumble up a dinner that was accommodating for his diet. "Do you want Sorenson here? He would probably love your new games," he says from across the room, coming to the conclusion that he likely wouldn't be able to make himself dinner but he could make them a nice meal. "No," Edgar says, sitting in his chair. Roy looks over at Edgar when he speaks up, blinking, then at Trevor with a surprised expression. Trevor looking over at Roy with a shrug. "I guess the answer's no," He says. Roy's about to question it, but then remembers the conversation earlier and just busies himself with preparing the two a meal. Trevor shows his dad all of the streaming platforms, Edgar not quite understanding how to work all of it. He then sets up a game, excited to be able to play at his own house. "Mister Edgar, if your emotional energy is low for the day, I understand needing to leave. Please do not wait to tell me, okay?" He checks his phone, receiving a text from his father asking how they were doing, updates him, and gets back to work. "You're fine. Thank you for making dinner." He responds, not saying much else. Trevor smiles, glad Edgar isn't telling Roy to leave just yet. "Of course! I am French, after all," he giggles, wiggling his head. There wasn't much at his disposal but he could make due, at the least. Edgars quiet, watching Trevor begin to play Rocket League. He doesn't say anything, but Trevor can tell he's interested. ~ Roy definitely has to get creative in what he decides to make, haven never used canned or pre-made products before. Still, within an hour and a half, he was serving two dishes and bringing one to each of them before plopping down beside Trevor with a grin. "I need to go home soon, is this okay? I can stay longer if you would like of me." "No, you can go home when you want to. Thank you for the food, Roy. I really appreciate it." He says, smiling at him. He hums, nodding. "Of course, I hope it tastes okay? I could not try it really a lot. Which trailer is the other's? I want to say hello while I am here." He cozies up against Trevor while he eats, smiling up at him. Trevor tells Roy Sorenson's and Cyprus's addresses, them not living too far. "The food is really good." Trevor says, not usually used to eating full meals. Roy squishes into him for a moment then kisses his cheek. Popping up to his feet, he goes and starts cleaning up the dishes and kitchen he had dirtied. He hums cheerfully while cleaning, happy to be around. Trevor is happy he's around as well, soon joining him with his and his father's dishes after a few minutes. "It was delicious. Thank you for doing this." He says. "Of course!" He gets on his toes and kisses him for a long moment then gets back on his feet normally. "I love you, I am going to leave now. See you Monday morning!" He waves to Edgar as he starts out the door, grinning. Stepping out on the porch, he is caught off guard by the sudden wet, not even realizing it had been raining. He looks up at the sky then spares another smile at the Millers before shutting the door and hopping to the ground to go find Sorenson's trailer. Trevor smiles as he goes, sitting back down and playing video games. Sorenson is in the middle of a fight with his parents, their screaming heard from down the street. There's a loud clash like the sound of things falling down, a pause, and then more screaming. Roy gets fairly close to the trailer before registering the fighting. He hesitates, walks up onto the porch, hesitates.. He fidgets with his hands, feeling his skin starting to chill from the rain. Sighing, he decides to go to Cyprus's home instead, turning around and heading in that direction. As he walks away the door is thrown open and Sorenson is shoved out, landing on his back in the mud. His mom gives him a withering glare and he flips her off. She slams the door, Sorenson pushing himself up with a wince. His cheek has a red handprint, his left eye swollen. "Stupid motherfuckers." He hisses to himself, putting a hand over his bruised arm. He sighs, quiet, looking more pained than Roy had ever seen him before. He stands in silence, letting the rain fall over him, eyes closed. Roy jumps when the door opens, moving to the side of the trailer by instinct. When the door slams shut, he peaks around, his heart racing. He doesn't know if he should approach him or not, he knew Sorenson didn't like his family life on display and felt he had accidentally crossed a barrier being there. However, his concern for his friend outweighs that and he walks up to him cautiously, fidgeting with his hands. He doesn't speak, just approaches him. Sorenson lifts his head when he hears his footsteps, looking over. He doesn't look like his usual self, significantly more sobered. "Hey." He says, his voice strained, tears welling in his eyes. "Hey.." he comes up in front of him, examining his face with concern. "I was just leaving Trevor's.. Do you want to come over?" He continues to fidget with his hands, not wanting to touch him if he didn't want to be touched. "Sure. I was gonna head to Cyprus, I can't come back tonight." He says, tears running down his cheeks, mingling with the rain. He sniffles, putting his head in his hands, crying. Roy hesitates, then steps forward and gently hugs him. "If you want to go there, we can go there. Or we can just walk around for a little bit.. Find somewhere to sit down?" "Yeah, okay." He says, gingerly wiping tears from his swollen eye. He walks with him, feeling the blood pumping under his bruises. Roy looks around as they walk through the park. The only thing to sit on was a bus stop bench at the entrance of the park. He still sits, putting his arm up and motioning for Sorenson to tuck himself under it. Sorenson sits next to him, tucking himself under his arm. He leans against him, watching the rain fall, wincing in pain as his arm rests against Roy's body. Roy stays quiet for a few minutes, looking around the area. He was pretty night blind, only being able to make out large, bright shapes and there weren't many around. Mostly, he was just sitting in darkness, holding his friend. "Do you want to talk?" He finally asks, slowly, "Or.. I can talk and you can just listen.. Or we can just stay quiet.." "We can talk." He says quietly, leaning against him. His vision is normally very good, though with one of his eyes is swollen, he's not able to see much out of it. Roy nods, chewing his lip. "What do you want to talk about?" He very gingerly starts combing his fingers through his hair, looking down at him. "I dunno. Anything. My teachers are gonna be like 'what the hell happened to you?' and I'm gonna have to tell them I got into a fight like I always do." He says. He pauses, thinking. "May I ask why you do not tell them the truth?" "If I told them the truth, they'd call CPS, I'd have to move, probably transfer schools according to what foster home I'd be put into, and lose everybody I care about and who support me." He says. "I think most of my teachers know, but they know that it'd just make things worse if they reported anything." Roy frowns at this, gnawing on his lip. "What if you lived with me?" He asks. "We have the room and money?" "I...hm." He says, quiet. "I don't know. I like meat," He says, "And I don't wanna be a burden to you guys." Roy laughs a bit. "You could still eat meat. You aren't a burden, Sorenson, you are my family and we love you." "I love you guys too. It's a scary thought, though." He says. "I don't want you guys to believe in me too much. What if I can't live up to those expectations? I get arrested because I do stupid shit sometimes. My parents don't really care. They don't have any expectations for me, and it gives me a lot of freedom. I don't know if I want to give that up." He says quietly. Roy hums, his gaze drifting around them to the dark abyss around them. "You know my parents do not have expectations for me too, yes? They only want me to be happy and do what makes me happy. My only rules are to be honest and to help others. When your parents have no forced expectations on you but give you what you need for happiness, you will be happy. If they do this but do not care about you.. Hurt you.. then you will be less so." "I'm really scared of disappointing people who believe in me so more often than not I don't try at all to keep people's expectations low. I don't like having things to lose." He says. "I'm not smart like Brett. I'm not that strong. I fuck things up a lot. I don't want to give people something to hope for, you know?" He says. "I think if I just disappeared my parents wouldn't care." Roy turns his torso to face him better, meeting his eye with a sincere look. "Sorenson, you could *never* disappoint me. No matter what you do, I will always be proud of who you are." He presses a gentle kiss onto his forehead then rests his cheek against his hairline. "What if you just spend, mm.. A couple of weeks at my home and you can decide how you feel later? A test?" "I think that'd be okay. It'll be nice not taking punches every night." He says. "Though I give them as much as I take them. It's mutual, I guess. I hate them, they hate me." He sighs, not understanding how a family could live like that. "What about your sister?" He carefully asks, looking at Sorenson's knees. "Will she be okay?" "Gilly's the prize child. They treat her alright." He says. "She'll be fine. I'll tell her where I am but I'll make her promise not to tell my parents." He nods, relieved. The rain suddenly begins picking up to be pouring sheets. There is a flash in the distance, Roy stiffens, a roll of thunder falling a few seconds later. "Do you want to start walking for my home?" He asks, nervously. "Okay. Are you scared of thunder?" He asks, standing, getting soaked immediately. He chews his lip, looking around. "Yes, I am." He keeps his arm around Sorenson's shoulders, walking towards town. "Only if it is a lot of it, you know, but.. Yes." He walks with him, quiet, humming a song he's got stuck in his head. He doesn't mind the rain, letting it wash away the muck on his clothes. ~ As the two walk, the storm only seems to worsen. With each flash and rumble through the sky, Roy displays discomfort in some way. It is getting closer, louder, as they get closer to the Guirguis household. When they entered his neighborhood, the storm was directly over them. A flash of lightning filled the entire sky, it would have temporarily blinded Roy but his eyes are closed right and his hands are over his ears to try to block out the immediate explosion around them. He is trying to stay level headed for Sorenson, but with it so loud, it's hard to control himself. Sorenson has an arm around him, hurrying to his house so he could feel a bit safer. He personally enjoys thunderstorms a lot, he likes lightning and thunder and rain and he likes being out in it, but he hurriedly opens the door for him, ushering him inside. Standing in the entrance of his living room, Roy could feel his heart racing, his breathing a bit stressed. His parents were already long asleep at this point, and Finnigan rarely left her room so there was little chance of them barging in on anything. He takes a moment to breathe then puts his hair back and gives him a weary smile, "Do you want clean yourself?" He asks, shaking out his hands and walking toward the upstairs. "Or we can lay down and just, how you say, Vibe?" "I would love to not be soaking all over your carpet." He says. "And then we can lay down and vibe." "Well yes, but I meant like um..doucher? Uh," he snaps his fingers, speaking more quietly as they reach the second floor, "Like, clean.. You? The bathroom cleaning?" "...Doucher?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. "Do you mean shower?" He asks. "Mm! Yes!" He smiles back at him but it drops, his step faltering with another rumble from the sky. "Do you want to shower before we lay down?" "Yes please." He says, putting a wet arm around him. "My clothes are all sticking to my body. It's really bad feeling-wise." He chuckles softly, holding his hand on his shoulder. "You may change into my clothing when you come out, okay?" "Okay." He says, giving him a kiss before walking into the bathroom. "You can come in while I'm showering if you get scared." He says. Roy blushes, laughing nervously, "O-oh that is- That's fine. I don't, Um I'll I'm okay- That is-" he clears his throat, looking away, "I will be Fine." "I'm sure you will be, but if you're not, the door is metaphorically open." He says, closing it and taking off his sopping clothes, getting in the shower. He stands in the hallway for a moment longer then sighs and goes to his room. He has a pair of noise canceling headphones that he puts on, then sits at his desk and starts working on thumbnail sketches for his concentration pieces at school. He had decided the previous week that it was different than he had told Brett, but he wanted to keep it secret from the group so has not mentioned any of it to them. Sorenson hums in the shower, washing up with the shampoo and soap available, marveling at how it didn't make his hair feel stringy and his skin stripped of oils. He soon steps out, drying himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist. He walks out of the bathroom to Roy's room, knocking on the door. Roy looks over at the muffled knock. "Come in," he calls, quickly closing his sketchbook. He gets up from his desk and puts a blanket over the bookcase with all of his insects and reptiles to not upset Sorenson. He opens the door, walking in, holding the towel around his waist. "Yo, the soaps you guys have are so fucking class." He snorts, putting the headphones around his neck and turning them off for the moment. "They are not for white hair," he says before turning around and immediately stiffening, eyes wide. He tries not to stare at the towel and just goes to sit back down again, only kind of falling into the chair. Sorenson's a bit bruised on his stomach and mostly on his arms, though it doesn't seem to bother him. "Where do you keep your clothes?" He asks. "Uuuh.." he blinks, shaking his head, "What? Oh! Ehm They are uh," he motions to his dresser, "in there. They are- are in ehm the draws.. there. Not the bottom left draw! Don't open that one." He laughs, walking over to the dresser. "Alright. Keep your secrets." He says, picking out some clothes. "Now don't look. Unless you want to." His face gets even hotter, somehow, his ears burning. "Well, it's not Secret, it is just my things for, ehm.. Myself. I figure you don't want to accidentally look at a draw of this.." he tries looking away but once the towel is removed, he does turn away completely. "I don't really care." He says, getting changed, then going up the latter to Roy's bed and sitting. "What're you up to?" He asks. "Mm?" He looks at him with raised brows. Another blinding flash fills the sky, immediately followed by a rumble and explosion that shakes the house slightly. Roy pales, looking at his windows. "I, ehm.. Nothing. I was just waiting for you." "Oh. Okay. Wanna go watch something?" He asks, tilting his head, looking at him. He looks up at him, "I thought we were going to lay down? Talk more, if you want. We can smoke first, if you want to relax." "Oh! Yeah. Sorry, I forgot." He says. "C'mere then. Lay down with me." He says. Roy smiles, getting up and turning off the lights before coming up the small latter attached to his bed and curling up underneath the covers. "Brey and I were thinking of going to Portland with all of you next weekend, is this something you want?" "That'd be fun! I haven't really been to the city." He says, putting an arm around him. "Brey was saying he hasn't either." Roy scoots back to be snug against Sorenson's chest and thighs, pulling the blanket up to his neck. "I have only been there a small number of times, for art events. It is very nice." He's warm, glad to not be soaking in the rain anymore. "Is it? Well, I guess I'll see for myself soon." He says, smiling. He smiles, looking over his shoulder at him. "As long as the others want to come. Well, I guess just the three of us could go, but," he shrugs, "we will not know until we ask them, m?" He decides to roll around so they're facing each other, folding his legs in to be tiny enough to fit against him comfortably. "What do you want to do when you are older?" "I don't really know." He says, looking at him, quiet. "Maybe some kind of public speaker or something. Someone that changes things." Roy looks a little surprised. "Really? I did not expect this from you. What would you want to change?" "I want to call out politicians and businessmen for being deplorable scum and letting people suffer and die so that they can make more money." He says. "I wanna be an advocate." He hums, nodding. "That sounds good. Need more people like that.." he yawns, putting a hand over his mouth for a moment. "I think you would be very good at this." "I want to be someone that can try to make things better, you know?" He says, yawning because he yawned. "Mm," he nods again. Smiling, he gives him a gentle kiss before saying more softly, "You make things better already, you know." "You think so?" He says softly, smiling a bit. "Thank you for saying that." "Of course. You have made my life much better by being in it. You do with all of us. I am so very happy to have met you." "I'm really happy I met you too." He says, smiling to himself, quiet. He fidgets a bit with his hands, happy. Roy nuzzles himself under his chin, his top arm around Sorenson's waist, relaxing. It was odd to him to have the other smell like his own soaps for once, but not unpleasant. Absentmindedly, he traces squiggles into his back with his fingertip, his body starting to grow heavy. Sorenson holds him close, an arm around him, rubbing his back gently. He's comfortable and content with him, quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Brief bullying, followed by a panic attack. Underage drinking.

Another week goes by without much news. Roy is sleeping better, so there was no more zombie mode for him. The painting he has completed was paid for and shipped off, uploaded his business social media accounts.   
He has started to bring home his art class pieces to complete at home, now that he had the space and time for them. The concentration pieces he kept covered when around the group, telling them he didn't want anyone to know what their theme would be. He did show them his breath pieces though, mostly abstract like he usually did.  
Once again, it was Friday morning and Roy was waiting at the edge of the sidewalk. He had a covered canvas in his hands, 12x15, much smaller than his professional work but he'd been told by his teacher that he had to vary canvas sizes. When the bus gets in front of him, he comes on and walks sideways very carefully with it, eventually coming to sit beside Brett.   
"Bonjour," he greets cheerfully, resting the canvas between his shins and the seat on front of them to get Brett's lunch out and hand to him.  
Sorenson- who was still staying with Roy- gets on the bus after him. He sits in the seat opposite them, yawning. "Good morning." He says to Brett.   
"Good morning, Sorenson. Did you both get good sleep?" Brett asks. "Thank you for the food." He says, putting it into his bag, looking at the covered canvas in his hand. "Is that an art project?"  
He grins, nodding his head, "I slept okay! And yes, technically. It is part of my concentration work," he wraps his arms around Brett's, resting his head on his shoulder. "I have the base shapes and blocked values done on five of them now. I think it is best to finish those five and then I can work on the next five the same once that is done."  
"I'm excited to see what your concentration is. You haven't told me yet." He says, smiling, happy to see him again.  
He giggles, kissing his cheek, "No, I have not. It is very secret, you will know when the art show is. In June." He looks out the window past Brett, humming. "How are your robots?"  
"June's so far away. My robots are good! I've actually got robotics after school today." He says, smiling.  
He pouts, looking up at him, "Will I get to say goodbye before leaving?"  
"If you're quick, yeah. You know where the robotics room is?" He asks.  
He hums, thinking, then shakes his head. "I do not. I will find you at your locker after eight period, okay?" He kisses his cheek again, beaming. "Maybe you can show me your robots! Papa will not be upset to wait a little bit, mm?"  
"That works too." He says with a smile, nodding. "They're really cool." He adds.  
He asks Brett to tell him about the different projects, asking curious questions for the remainder of the drive to their school. When they arrived, he skips off the bus and through the sea of teenagers to find their friends. He holds the painting on each side in his two hands, careful not to walk into anyone with it.  
Trevor and Eli are sitting on the steps, talking. Brett spots them, pointing them out and walking over. When Roy sees his friends, he beams, handing the painting gingerly to Brett then runs up to hug and kiss Trevor. Then the same with Elijah when he catches up.   
"Good morning!" He greets verbally, and in sign at the same time.  
"Morning!" Trevor says, Eli signing the greeting back. Brett holds the painting gingerly, curious to see what it is, but knowing not to sneak a peek. He and Sorenson join the group, Sorenson punching Trevor in the arm.  
"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Roy asks the both of them, moving out of the way so Sorenson could punch their friend. He takes the painting back from Brett giving him a warning squint.  
Brett chuckles, putting on an innocent face.   
"Yeah, I'll be there." Trevor says.  
Eli signs, quiet. 'I don't think I'll be able to come tonight, I'm here for school today and it will be a lot'  
Roy grins at Eli, nodding his head in understanding. He's about to respond but his attention is taken by an unfamiliar voice behind him.   
"Uh, Hey, excuse me?"   
Roy turns around and immediately blushes, stepping back when he meets Mark Kovach's eye behind him. When Roy doesn't immediately respond, Mark clears his throat and puts his hands in his Letterman pockets. "You're Roy, yeah?"   
Roy stares at him wide eyed, glances at Brett, and then back to him and nods. The Boys had never seen Roy this quiet before.   
"Right. Um.." Mark looks away again and swallows, "I was just, uh. Wondering if you.. Needed a ride to the field? Today?"  
Roy blinks then smiles at him, "Oh, no! My papa will be here, thank you though!"  
Mark pauses. "Oh.. Well, um.. Well that's not- That's not what I meant. I just meant. To.. come tell you, uh, good luck. At the game, today."  
Roy makes a face and snorts, "I am not in the game? Why would you do this?" He motions over while saying, "You mean to say this to Sorenson?"  
He looks at Sorenson when Roy motions to him, his face becoming noticeably blushed. "No, I didn't. He- Sorenson knows I mean it to him, too. Uh. He gets it. I just mean like. Good luck? Performing? And I hope you don't get hurt? Obviously."  
Roy stares at him for a moment then makes a face again, laughing, "Okay. Thank you."  
Mark hesitates, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay.. Um.. Okay, see you, at the game, then, I guess.. Bye." Then he awkwardly walks into the crowd.   
Roy turns back to the group, laughing again, "That was weird?"  
Sorenson and Brett are both just STARING at Roy, completely silent, while Trevor is laughing quite hysterically.   
Roy's taken off guard by all of them, his confused smile falling. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Jesus fucking christ." Sorenson says, "If he had walked over and held out a sign that said 'I'm gay and I like you' you still probably would not have gotten the hint."  
Roy blows a raspberry, waving his hand, "That is not at all true? Why would anyone hold a sign like that? He just came to say good luck, you heard him."  
"No, he came to ask you out, and you turned him down." He responds. "He even tried to SAVE it by wishing you good luck. That's gotta hurt for him." He laughs.  
He makes a face at Sorenson then looks to Brett, "What is he talking about? He did not do this at all?"  
"Yes, he did." Brett says. "He came over to ask you if you wanted to hang out because he wanted to get to know you. And you turned him down." He says, trying to push down his laugh. "That was...impressive. He was a blushing mess."  
Roy still doesn't seem to believe them, thinking very hard. The bell rings then, making him jump a little. "You are all saying nothing that makes sense, I would *Know* if someone was asking me out. He was just being nice. See you later," he turns and goes inside the building then.  
Brett and Sorenson share an exasperated look, everyone heading inside to go to class after a few seconds.  
~  
Mark spent the majority of his day confused and embarrassed. It'd taken him an entire week to work up the nerve to talk Roy and he was shut down immediately. Granted, Mark wasn't amazing at starting conversations, usually people came and talked to him, not the other way around. God, and in front of all of his friends. They'd probably be talking about it all day.   
He changes into his gym uniform, chewing his inner lip anxiously. He'd been doing so all day, it was swollen and bleeding on the inside but he couldn't stop himself. He sits on the bench in the middle of his locker section, rubbing his face with a sigh. Looking over, he notices Sorenson and Brett entering the locker room and quickly gets up.   
"Hey-!" He clears his throat, coming up beside the two of them, "Hey, y'all, how's your day going?" Said smoothly enough to not give away the anxiety boiling in his chest. He hopes.  
Sorenson looks over, immediately noticing his anxiety. "Oh, dude." He says, patting his shoulder. "It's okay. Roy's just..." He says, trailing off, thinking for the words. "...super unobservant. If you wanna hang out with him, you gotta ask him straight up. He'll think it's just being friendly, probably, but just keep trying. He'll get it one day, but you have to be super clear on what you're asking." He says. "You got this, dude. Be more forward."  
"Uuuh.." he looks at him, away, and then back, removing Sorenson's hand from his shoulder, "Okay. I don't know what you're talking about, I just wanted to catch up with y'all. It's been a while since we've had a conversation. What, like... Elementary school? Damn. That's crazy how time goes that, uh. Fast. But no, I definitely have no idea what you mean with Roy."  
"If you say so, man." He says, Brett chuckling. "Yeah, it's been a while. How you been?" Sorenson asks, putting on his gym shirt.  
"Fine. You know- Speaking on the subject- Of.. him. Since you brought him up, right. Just, Yeah, you brought him up and *now* I'm kind of thinking about him but like, only because you brought him up. I don't- I wasn't thinking about him previous to This moment. But since he's apart of the conversation now, isn't he like? Gay? I thought I heard someone say that, once, right?"  
"Yeah, he's gay." Sorenson says with a grin, deciding to play along with Mark. "That rumor is true. The one about Brett being his boyfriend is not."   
He looks at Brett then back to him, "I hadn't heard. That one before? But kay?.. Right, so if he's..*gay*.. He's like? Into guys, right? Like how. Guys are supposed to be into girls- Which I definitely Am. Like, for a clear example, he's into guys the same way I am into chicks, right?"  
Sorenson is holding back his laughter, Brett playing his off as a cough. "Yeah, that's what that means. He's into guys the same way you're totally and completely into chicks." He says, grinning.  
He looks away, rubbing his hands together. "Yeah, totally and Completely. Unm. Y'all got his phone number? Not- Like that's definitely unrelated to the uh gay thing, I'm definitely Not gay. Not- not that there's anything wrong with being gay, I just uhmm.. I have. English. With him and i.. have his homework.."  
Brett and Sorenson share a Look, Sorenson pulling out his phone. "Sure, dude." He says with a grin.  
Brett looks over, tying his shoes. "I haven't seen you around our English class. It's cool that he knows you well enough to ask you to help him with his homework." He says.  
When Brett says this, you can see the poor guy pale so fast you may think he was about to pass out- and god did he feel that way too. "Oh I mean- That's- that's not what I-" he clears his throat, his fingers starting to grow numb as he rubs his hands on his shorts. "That isn't what I *meant*. You know, I'm not, like, not English the *class*, I meant like- Uh- the Language, cause uh i can't- Fuck, That's fine. You know, I just realized i don't have my phone," he clears his throat again, starting to walk away backwards, "It's in my locker, still, so uh. Just-" He walks into the edge of the locker row, jumping, turning quick to look at it, "Fuck- Shit- Yeah, just, after class. Thanks." With that, Mark was turning around and exiting the locker room as quickly as he could.   
Brett and Sorenson look at each other, taking all of their effort not to burst out laughing. They get ready together, grinning, excited to see more of Mark over the coming days.  
In the gym class, Mark was staying mostly to himself, his hands in his pockets so people couldn't see him fidgeting while his gnaws on his lip. They were playing dodgeball that period (the coach definitely had a hang over). As usual, he was selected to be one of the captains, he blindly chooses his half of the room, not caring about strategy. Brett ends up on his side, Sorenson on the other captain's. When the game starts, he looks very distressed, not even attempting to catch or dodge any of the balls, spending the majority of the period in 'jail'.  
Sorenson, like he usually does, puts his all into dodgeball. Brett hangs out with Mark in 'jail' usually, looking over at him. "Are you okay? You look really anxious." He asks, no longer wanting to mess with him.  
He looks over at him then away, clearing his throat. "I'm fine?" He says in a plain tone, leaning back against the wall. "I just hate this game," That was a blanant lie- anyone that had gym with him would know that.  
"You usually kick everyone's ass at dodgeball." He points out. "Do you wanna talk about what's on your mind? I'm not here to judge." He says.  
He frowns at him, getting defensive quickly. "Are you my therapist all the sudden? We aren't exactly Friends, Moore."  
"Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you're okay." He says, quiet. He's called back into the game but instead chooses to go to the bathroom, taking a minute to himself.  
Mark hesitates, looking at the crowd and then the coach, who seems to be passed out on the bleachers. Standing off the wall, he follows Brett, getting into the locker room only a few moments after him. He goes to the sick and starts washing his hands, counting in his head while watching them intently.  
He's quiet, sitting in a stall, on his phone. He sighs, closing his eyes and pinching his nose before answering a text from his mom. He calls her, quiet. "Hi mom." He says. "Yeah, I can talk for a minute. How's Noah?" He asks, running a hand through his hair. His mother talks for a minute, him rubbing his eye. "Yeah, I can come home anytime you need me to. Has he been eating?" His mother talks for a minute again. "Not even things he actually likes?" He asks, quiet.  
Mark doesn't register the speaking for a few moments. He stops washing his hands, turns off the sink, stares at them for a moment, and starts washing them again. It's only then he catches the conversation, 'Has he been eating?' Sticking in his head. He finishes the second cycle of cleaning his hands and dries them off with paper towels, then leans against the wall beside the air driers, waiting for him.  
"He's just been drawing? Has he been drinking any water?" He asks, his mother talking for another minute. "Okay. When's his next appointment?" He pauses. "That's not soon enough. What if he's got something really serious? How can we know he's not gonna get worse?" He asks, grimacing as his mother yells on the other side. "Sorry. I know you're trying. Look, I gotta go. I can skip today's robotics meeting and come home early, okay? I'll take care of him."  
He waits, trying not to listen too much but also couldnt really help himself. When the stall door unlocks and opens, he stands from the wall, his hands in his pockets. He doesn't quite speak, just looks over at him with a raised eyebrow in silent questioning.  
Brett. blinks, not expecting him to still be there. "Oh. Hey." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. He's quiet, looking significantly more dour than he'd been just a few minutes previously.  
"Hey? You good?" He looks over toward the lockers then back to him, "I'm about to head home. You want a ride?" They lived in the same general neighborhood, so it wouldn't be much of a difference to him.  
"Sure. Thank you." He says, walking back to the lockers. He changes back into his normal clothes, putting his others into his gym bag. He grabs it and his backpack, walking back over to Ismark. "I really appreciate you offering me a ride. Thank you." He says.  
Mark gets changed as well, leaving his Jersey off and just wearing a plain t-shirt underneath. "Yeah, sure. I was kind of shitty a minute ago," he says casually, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out of the room.  
There was a door beside the gym room entrance that lead to the empty field beside the school, but it wasn't much a walk around to the parking lot. He doesn't talk much, walking ahead of Brett so he can't see what he's doing with his hands close to his person. Getting to his old, beat to shit pickup, he unlocks the passenger side for Brett then gets into the driver side, putting his bag in the tiny space behind the seats.   
"Your brother sick?"   
He gets in, putting his bag in the back as well. "Yeah. He doesn't have a diagnosis, but...it's bad." He says, quiet. He feels dread in his stomach when he thinks about it, unsure what's going to happen if Noah continues to go undiagnosed.  
He hums, nodding his head, pulling out of the lot. "Sucks." He's quiet for another couple minutes, one arm resting out the window of the trunk. Clearing his throat, he eventually speaks up with, "So- uh.. you're gay, right?" He glances over at him while asking.  
He looks over at him, raising his eyebrows. "...Yeah. Bisexual." He responds, surprised his only response to his sick brother is 'sucks'.  
Mark makes a face, looking at him again. "What's that mean? I thought it was 'Homosexual' r whatever?"  
"It means I like guys and girls." He says, watching his reaction.  
A few reactions come across his features. He seems conflicted before coming to a stop sign and looking at him fully. With a very genuine expression, he asks, "You can do that?"  
"Yeah. It doesn't have to be one or the other." He says, looking back at him.  
He looks at the steering wheel, then frowns a bit and starts driving again. "I've never heard nothing like that before..."  
He smiles a bit at his words, quiet. "It's a thing. A more fitting label for some who don't fit into either gay or straight."  
"So- But wait, you just said you was gay, n' now your sayin' you're Not gay or straight? So what what fuck is up with that?"  
"I'm queer, as a blanket term. More specifically, I'm bisexual." He replies.  
Mark frowns deeper, getting more confused. "Alright.. So. Is Roy 'gay' Blanket Term or like? Full dick all the time, 'r what?"  
"He's full dick all the time. He doesn't like girls." He replies.  
He nods slowly, his eyes scanning around as he drove. "Cool... Y'all, uh.. Y'all close?" He raises an eyebrow at him, "Seen y'all kiss, I think? You and your whole group, I guess. Kind of weird."  
"Only weird to people on the outside." He says. "Our affection is physical, and we're used to it. Better than never letting your friends know you love them."  
"Just sounds kind of gay," he says dismissively before blinking and making a face, "Oh- Well. I guess that makes sense, yeah. Are you still going to give me his number?"  
"Sure. And yeah, it is kind of gay." He says, pulling out his phone. "But there's nothing wrong with that." He says.  
Mark clears his throat, shifting a bit, "Yeah, no. Definitely not. I'm not- That's not what I was implying. If you *were* gay, like Gay gay, that'd be fine too, I don't care. I'm-" he clears his throat again, "I'm not gay, like at all. I just wanna get to know him.'  
"I believe you." He says, though he does not believe him. He gives him his phone number, then texts Roy not to wait up after school as he had to go home.  
Roy, who was currently in his Art I class, immediately responds, asking if he was okay.   
Mark doesn't talk much more for the rest of the drive, clearly deep in thought. He picks at his teeth with his thumbnail of his free hand subconsciously, his brow in a deep frown.   
When they get in front of Brett's house, he looks out the driver side window and says, "Listen, I.. appreciate you talkin' with me on this shit," he turns to look him in the eye, "but you can't tell no one about this conversation, okay? I ain't got a problem with y'all folk, but I'm serious, if *anyone* found out that I was talking about this sort of shit, and my dad found out-" he swallows, visibly paling, "That'd be the end of my fuckin' life, man. I'm serious, like, homeless, no money, jackshit, you can't tell *anyone* about this, Brett."  
"I promise, I won't tell anybody about this. I don't wanna risk you getting hurt." He says, meaning it. He grabs his bag, then looks at him. "Thank you for the ride, Mark. I appreciate it. Have a good rest of your day." He says, getting out. He texts Roy back, walking inside. 'My parents need help taking care of Noah today', he says.  
He nods, relaxing a bit. "Yeah, good luck with your brother." He waits until Brett is through the front door before driving off.   
~  
Roy looks at his phone, sniffling softly. He sends a quick, 'Okay! Let me know if you need anything♡' just as the bell rings. He packs up his things and goes into the hallway, waiting beside the door for Sorenson to walk him to History. He had been obviously crying, still currently doing so a little bit.  
Just as Sorenson came around the corner of the adjacent hallway to his left, Dimitrii came up behind Roy and suddenly shoved him hard in the back. He falls, his things scattering. He holds his mouth and curls, starting to hyperventilate while Dimitrii laughs and continues walking. A few people glance at Roy but no one stops for him.  
Sorenson's anger flares, him grabbing Dimitrii by the arm. "Leave him the fuck alone you disgusting piece of shit scum." He says, shoving him back before walking to Roy, helping him up gently.  
Dimitrii just scoffs at him, yanking his arm free at the same time and walking away without responding. Roy grips at the sides of his head, his eyes tightly closed as all of the sounds in the hallway amplify and reverberate in his head, deafening him. He was breathing in rapid, deep gasps, a trickle of red coming down his chin. He'd likely bitten the inside of his mouth when he fell somewhere.  
He takes him to a quieter place, to the second floor bathroom behind the music room. Nobody usually came in there. "Hey." He whispers, not wanting to overwhelm him further with his voice.  
Roy had jerked when Sorenson first touched him but then allowed himself to be lead wherever his friend decided was safe. When they stop walking, he opens his eyes and quickly looks around with panicked eyes then hugs Sorenson, starting to sob into his chest.  
He holds him close, closing his eyes. He's quiet, feeling horrible seeing him cry. He wishes he could do something about it.  
A few minutes after the bell to be in class goes, Roy manages to calm down mostly. He goes to the sink and starts cleaning the blood off his face, his hands trembling horribly. "My bit my lip," he says in a hoarse voice, pulling his lip down to look at the wound inside.  
"I'm sorry." He says quietly, wishing he could do something about Dimitrii. "He's an asshole."  
"He's fine," he says weakly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I was already crying."  
"He's not fine. He's a piece of shit. You shouldn't be defending him, Roy." He says quietly.  
Roy looks at Sorenson's reflection then turns around to face him, snapping his fingers anxiously. "I'm not going to say that about someone, Sorenson. You have to give people time to change."  
"He's not going to. He's always been like this. You're not even the first person who's tried to be nice to him. It doesn't matter if you bake him cookies every day and kiss his feet, he's not going to treat you or anyone any different than he does now, Roy. He's a piece of shit. He will always be a piece of shit. He's not going to change because you want him to." He says.  
He looks down, shifting back against the sink and anxiously squeezing his hands together as Sorenson lectures him. His breathing starts picking up again, fresh tears welling and running down his cheeks. He puts a hand over his mouth and nose, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating.  
"Hey." He says softly, and sighs. "I'm sorry for freaking you out, but it's not going to stop." He says, looking at him. "This will keep happening until someone intervenes."  
He breathes in and out deeply a few times then sighs out, removing his hand from his mouth. "It is fine. I'll be fine. I don't want you to do anything to him."  
"Okay. I'm sorry this is happening to you, for what it's worth." He says. "You ready to go to class? I'll walk you."  
Roy hesitates then steps up to him and takes both of his hands in his own, meeting his eye, "Promise me that you will not do anything to him."  
Sorenson looks at him and sighs. "I promise, unless he fucks with anyone else. Not letting us step in will make you a target." He says, holding his hands, looking at him.   
"I can only speak for myself, but you have to *promise*, he squeezes his hands, "that you will never start a fight because of something he does to me. Ever. Okay?"  
"I don't understand why you think this approach will help anything. It makes no sense." He says, then sighs. "Yeah. I won't fight him. But if word gets out that we're not gonna defend you things could get a lot fucking worse."  
He also sighs, looking at their hands. "It is not about getting better, Sorenson, it is my morals. It is how *I* have been raised, okay? If you hurt someone because of me, that is just as bad as Me hurting someone and that goes against everything I have ever been told growing up. You don't have to understand, just.. Respect that about me, okay?" He lets go of him and fidgets with his hands. "I don't understand why anyone would know this. One of you three are always with me lately in the hallways. Im never alone."  
"But if it's hurt in self defense does that make it morally incorrect?" He asks, looking at him.  
"Yes," he looks away from him, sighing. "Hurting anyone, for any reason. It is never okay." He blinks when his phone suddenly starts vibrating like crazy, pulling it out as he gets a bunch of texts at once. He's confused for a moment but then gets a quirky smile, then grin, quickly starting to respond to whatever was going on.  
"That sounds more like victim blaming to me, but I won't start fights in your name, I guess." He says, a bit grumpy.  
His grin drops immediately, turning the most irritated expression Roy had ever given one of them to him. "You're kind of being a dick."  
"I'm just saying if someone's getting the shit pounded out of them are they not allowed to make that stop?" He asks, his own expression not amused.  
"I'm not saying that? If Elijah is getting messed with, or Brey, or anyone, do whatever you want. They can defend themself how they see fit, you can do what you want too. I am only speaking for me, personally."  
"I guess that's where I thought you were talking about everyone. Sorry." He says, quiet.  
Roy continues to look annoyed, putting his phone away, "I have clarified this as much as I can. I am only speaking for *myself*. I have no control on what you do for others or yourself. This is only for *me*."  
"Okay, okay. I get it." He says. "Let's just get to class. We're going to be late anyway."  
Roy stiffens, looking toward the door then him again, his expression softening. "I would appreciate an apology. What you said has really hurt me."  
"Okay. I'm sorry, Roy." He says, sincere. He looks at him, quiet. "I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just hard seeing you get beat up on and not be able to do anything about it." He says.  
He nods, stepping forward and giving him a gentle kiss. "Thank you. I understand why this could be difficult for you. It means a lot that you care so much about me." With a soft smile, he takes his hand and starts out the bathroom, "Okay, let's go."  
He smiles at him, holding his hand, walking with him to his class first. He's glad their conversation hadn't ended in a fight.  
As they're walking through the hall, Roy's phone buzzes a couple times again. When he checks it, he beams, bouncing. Looking at Sorenson, he takes him at the arm and shakes him excitedly, "I am going on a date!!"  
"With who? Mark?" He asks, grinning, looking at him and finding amusement in his excitement.  
"Shh!" He raises his eyebrows, yell-whispering, "He does not want me to say this in public, he is very in the closest, okay?"  
"Oh! Sorry." He says, whispering. "I'm happy for you!"  
Roy flaps his hands, running in a little circle. "Eee!! We're going to get dinner Monday when we get back from the city! He says it is a surprise where we go!" He gasps, getting back to Sorenson's side, "What should I wear? Should I dress really fancy or like casual?"  
"Probably fancy casual. Like a mix." He says, grinning. "I'm so excited for you!"  
He puts his cheek in his hand, looking distressed, "I do not know if I have this mix? Will you help me pick out my clothing?"  
"Sure! I'm a super good fashion...person." He says with a grin.  
Roy squints at him in question then hums, "Maybe I will ask Brey to help me."  
"He probably knows how to do fashion better than I do." He says, nodding.  
Roy snorts, pushing him a bit. They get to his History class a minute later, already into the last third of the period. He gives him a hug then goes inside the classroom, explaining that he had been with the nurse but forgot to get any pass from her.  
~  
The football game went without much difference than the previous. Safe for replacing Roy blowing water out his nose with Mark sparing glances over his shoulder every few minutes to look at him or watch him preform. He also looks at Sorenson awkwardly off and on but sticks with his group during half time and after the game.   
At the end of the game, Mr Guirguis picked up all of the present boys and dropped them off at their homes, except for Sorenson who came home with them. The Guirguis parents had been horrified by Sorenson's state last Saturday and moved him into their spare room without a moment's hesitation.  
That Sunday, he'd been taken to the store to pick out his favorite foods and a handful of real meat products, then to his trailer to pack enough clothing and essentials to stay with them for the time.   
Roy yawns, stretching in the backseat of his father's car. He looks beat, resting up against Sorenson for the few minutes it took to get from Brett's home to theirs. "You should, shower," Roy says up to him with a giggle, slipping out of the car and starting inside. "I will too.. Then we can do homework," another yawn, "and then sleep and then tomorrow! Portland!"  
"Yeah, I smell like B.O." He says, grinning, getting out and walking inside. "Ugh, I don't wanna do homework." He grumbles, holding his helmet, thanking Roy's parents again before walking inside, which he had been doing profusely out of habit. He walks to his room, setting his things down and grabbing a new set of clothes before getting in the shower to wash his sweat off.  
Roy does the same, getting himself just a pair of pajama pants. He didn't feel like wearing a shirt to bed today. He showers in the downstairs bathroom fairly quickly, mostly just taking care of the essentials. Well, quick for him, which Sorenson was learning meant anywhere from 20 to 30 minutes. They could be longer but he didn't want to leave his friend alone for too long!   
He comes back to his room to put his dirty laundry away and grab his backpack then proceeds to Sorenson's room, knocking on the door politely.  
He opens the door, not wearing a shirt either. He smiles, his hair still a bit damp. "What brings you to this side of the house?" He asks, elbow resting against the doorframe.  
He snorts, rolling his eyes. Playing along, he puts a hand delicately on his chest and says, "Oh, I am just so lonely, over there. It obviously has nothing to do with the homework I have with me."  
"I was hoping that was just blank paper for drawing." He says, opening his door wider. "Come in, please." He says with a flourish.  
"It is, I have art homework," he laughs, coming in and plopping down at the foot of the bed. "You are my study tonight."  
"Oh! Really!" He says, excited. "I should probably do my homework too. But the thing is, I could also not do that." He says.  
He hums, "If you do your art homework, I will tell my parents to let you sleep in tomorrow?" He suggests, getting one of his textbooks out to draw on top of, and a set of drawing pencils. His household typically wakes up between 530-6am for breakfast.  
"Motivation enough for me." He says, grabbing his backpack. "Why do you all wake up so damn early?" He asks, pulling out his homework.  
"Besides Finnigan, we all work from home. Plus, it gives you the most out of the day. Before school, I would go on my runs when the sun just starts to come up, it feels the best then. Um, it is good for your mental health." He pulls out his phone and gets that delighted grin, kicking his feet while replying to a message.  
"That's dumb. Why not sleep in 'till noon and feel like a dumpster fire for the rest of the day?" He asks, pausing to look at him. "Texting Mark again?" He asks, grinning.  
Roy snorts, scrunching his eyebrows toward him, "Is this a joke? Why would I want to feel like a dumpster fire?" He looks looks to his phone again, trying not to grin so much, "He is texting me, yes. He is at a party, right now."  
"What? Nobody invited me?!" He asks, offended. "I'm the life of the fucking party, what the fuck!"  
He looks a little alarmed at Sorenson, "Mm. He is inviting us right now, stop yelling? You can not go to a party, you will be shitty on the drive to the city tomorrow."  
"Wait, he's inviting us? What the hell are we doing here then?" He asks, looking at Roy. Parties are Sorenson's favorite pastime. The freedom to do dumb shit with other people and be celebrated for it feels great to him.  
Roy blinks at him, looking to the side, their homework, and then back to him. "Is this another joke question?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"No! I wanna go to a party." He says, looking at him with wide eyes.  
He frowns uncomfortably, humming. "You can go to a party if you really want too? I am not going to stop you."  
"But you don't want to go?" He asks, tilting his head.  
"Why would I want to do this?" Roy looks a little upset, replying to another message, "No one likes me, and I would just be annoying. Mark will pick you up, if you want to go?"  
"You're not annoying. You're one of my closest friends and I love you very much and am grateful for all of the time we spend together." He replies, quiet for a second, his leg bouncing. He thinks, looking at him. "If you don't want to go, I won't either."  
"I know *you* like me, but that is different. I am talking about other people, that would be at the party.." he looks up at Sorenson, obviously not pleased with this compromise, "That is not fair. You want to go to the party, I know how much you like them. I will be home when you get back."  
"...Are you sure? I don't want you to sit alone and brood." He says, worried about him.  
Roy smiles at him, but it isn't as warm as they usually were. "I will be okay. I have a lot of homework to do, and then I will go to sleep."  
He looks at him, expression torn. "...Are you sure? It feels wrong to just leave you here."  
He sighs a bit, putting his hands in his lap, picking at his nails subconsciously. He thinks a bit then stands up and smiles, "Okay, let's get dressed. Mark will be here soon to pick us up."  
He LIGHTS up, his eyes going wide, swinging his feet happily. "Really?!" He exclaims, grinning.  
He nods, smiling at it, "Yes, come on." He goes to his room for a few minutes but soon returns, only in his boxes, looking distressed. "Can I wear an outfit of yours?"  
"Sure!" He says, grinning. He shoulders on his letterman jacket, choosing not to wear a shirt.  
Roy stares at him for a long pause before suddenly reacting. "Where is your shirt?"  
"Oh, I don't wanna wear one." He says, grinning.  
"You? ... Okay. Pick out an outfit for me." He sits on the bed and picks at his nails, "Just sometime casual, ah?"  
"Okay." He says, grinning. He picks him out a casual outfit, a muscle tee with a pair of basketball shorts.  
Roy blinks at the outfit then makes a face and looks elsewhere. "That is a little too casual, thank you.." he gets up and goes to his dresser, getting a pair of jeans and t shirt. Looking at himself in the mirror in this room, he frowns and looks down at himself, starting to pick his nails again.   
He's about to say something but then his phone buzzes. He checks it and smiles nervously. "Mark is outside? Are you ready?"  
"You look really anxious." He says, looking at him. "Why do you want to wear my clothes?" He asks, tilting his head.  
"I don't have any nice clothing that are clean," he says dismissively. "Remind me to clean our clothes before we leave tomorrow, yes?" He smiles at him then leaves the room, being very quiet in the hallway. "I am going to get some edibles, do you want any?" He asks at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah." He says with a grin, waiting for him at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets. He doesn't think anything of Roy's explanation, figuring he wouldn't lie to him.  
He nods and goes down the second flight of stairs to the entertainment center. He comes back after a minute with a small baggie going into his pocket. He texts Cyprus and Brett, 'Sorenson and me are going to a party' and sends them the address of Mark's house, where it was located. He couldn't tell his parents so they would have to do.  
He goes outside with Sorenson, continuing to nervously stim while going up to the beat up truck in front of his house. Mark was anxiously gripping his steering wheel but gives them both a charming smile when they get up to the sidewalk.  
Sorenson waves, grinning, getting in the back so Roy could sit in the front. "Thanks for inviting us, man. You know how much I love a good party." He says, his previous escapades having been eventful in the gentlest of terms.  
Roy wide eyes Sorenson when he abandons him for the backseat, then blinks at Mark from the curb, freezing.   
Mark looks back at Sorenson, laughing a bit at how squished and contorted he has to be to fit in the tiny space behind the front seats.  
"Yeah, course. Sorry for not getting you at the game, it was pretty spur of the moment, ya know?" He looks back at Roy then, "Hey. I won't bite? You can get in?"   
Roy stares for a moment more, glancing toward Sorenson again, then carefully climbs into the truck. "Thank you.. For the ride.. Your vehicle is um... It drives."   
Mark laughs, looking at the old thing, agreeing with him. Shifting gears, he makes a U turn and starts back toward his house. Sorenson grins, not minding being crammed in the back. He plays on his phone, his attention span short.   
"Uuh.." Mark clears his throat after a minute of quiet, glancing at Roy again, "You look nice? So do you just dress like that at school R what?"   
Roy blinks at him then looks at the outfit he's in, grinding his teeth. "Oh, um. Yes. Thank you," he gives him a nervous smile, fidgeting with his hands. Mark nods.  
The drive was only a few minutes, the party was already going strong, a mess in the yard and cars everywhere, flashing lights and loud music coming from inside the Mayor's Manner. Roy stares at the home but then remembers Sorenson couldn't get out without him moving so hops out of the truck and moves the seat for him.  
Sorenson gets out, grinning. He tilts his head at Roy. "Did you tell Mark that you dress like this outside of school?" He asks. "I don't understand. Do you want to keep wearing my clothes? I don't mind, but I thought you liked your own style." He says.   
Roy looks toward Mark as he heads inside without them, twirling his keys around his finger. He fidgets with his hands then looks at Sorenson with a tired smile, shrugging, "It's fine, you don't have to think about it this hard. I just wanted to.. Try something out, yes?" He gets out the edibles and gives two to Sorenson, and starts eating one of his two himself, following after Mark.  
Sorenson watches him go, quiet, something not feeling right about his excuse. He shrugs it off because he's unable to figure out why it feels weird, eating the edible. He joins a crowd, one of the kids pointing him out. Soon, he's swarmed by people, talking and laughing.  
Roy walks into the crowd, taking in all of the information around him. It was a lot of people, the music was incredibly loud. He turns around and blinks when he realizes Sorenson has vanished seemingly instantly and feels a bit of anxiety swarm in his stomach.   
He eats his second edible immediately then goes and starts looking around the first floor of the house, very curious in it. Quite a few people call him out and compliment how he looks, with each one he feels a bit better until he's grinning and feeling good about his decision in wearing it. Mark finds him after about half an hour and drags him into the dining area to play party games with him. 

Another hour goes by and Sorenson would find quite the crowd swarming the dining area, yelling every few moments. Mark comes and finds him as well then, taking him by the arm with a huge, drunk grin. "Dude you have *got* to come see Roy fucking destroy the Guys [their football team] at beer pong, it's the funniest shit I've ever seen."  
"Oh fuck yeah." Sorenson says with a grin, following Mark to the beer pong table. He watches Roy play, excited to see him beat the football team.  
Mark leads Sorenson right up beside Roy, who looked both positively shitfaced and yet hyperfocused focused. He was matched against a guy named Grady, Roy with 4 remaining full cups in front of him and Grady with only one. Within the next four rounds, Grady missed both times and Roy lands his second go. Another round of hyper cheers go as Grady drinks his failure.   
The next Guy, Brad, comes up. Roy drinks one of his remaining cups down in just a couple chugs then turns to grin at Mark but gasps, seeing Sorenson. Another student starts refilling the plastic cups as he comes up and nearly collapses into Sorenson, his legs hardly mobile.  
"Sor'Sen! You-" Roy laughs pretty hysterically, putting a lot of weight into Sorenson's chest with his arms as he pushes himself up off him. "You! Where did you LEAVE too!"  
"I was off talking to people! You should not drink any more." He says with a grin. "Cyprus asked me if we're home yet. Finish this round of pong and then I think we should go." He says.  
Roy looks positively heartbroken, pushing off Sorenson - nearly falling backward into the table but Mark catches him at the shoulder. "Whaaat! M having soooo much FUN though! I- This is where I am! Not home!"  
"Yeah, but we're going to Portland tomorrow, remember? I'm really excited for it." He says with a grin, leaning back and forward on his heels. "Also, I don't want you to get alcohol poisoning. It's really not fucking fun."  
He blows a raspberry at him and turns back to the game. Mark nudges Sorenson, smiling, "This is his like first ever party, let him be a stupid teenager."  
"There'll be plenty of parties. We have plans tomorrow." He replies, watching Roy play. "We're supposed to go to Portland with our whole gang. He's gonna hate himself in the car tomorrow already."  
He snorts, "Yeah, probably, but there's no making it worse at this point. Look, how's about," he checks his phone, having to stare at it for a moment longer than necessary, "at twelve I'll walk y'all home. That's half an hour, yeah?"  
"Sounds good. He'll probably listen to you better than he will me." He says, grinning. He pats his shoulder, staying around to watch Roy play beer pong for a minute before wandering off. Mark laughs a bit, staying with Roy.  
Within a couple minutes of Sorenson wandering back into the main party area, his arm was taken by a warm hand. Gabriella, Gabby for short, smiles at him while she puts her body up against him. "Hey, Handsome, you all alone out here?"  
"For the moment." He replies with a grin, looking at her. "You're Gabby, yeah? Cheerleader captain?" He asks.  
She rolls her with a scoff, grinning "Obviously. Wanna dance?" She asks, slipping a hand inside his jacket to slide down his hip.  
"Absolutely." He says, grinning, a hand resting on her free arm. He dances with her, hands tracing over her figure.  
The dancing is normal for all but less than two full songs. After, she starts getting very physical, pressing herself against him and breathing deeply. She pulls her hands through his hair and her own, putting her back flush against him and dropping her head back on his shoulder, taking both of his hands to place them at her neck and inner thigh within only a few minutes.  
He isn't off put at all, used to this kind of physical attention. He slowly increases his grip on her neck, his hand tracing over her skin, used to the familiar heat in his stomach.  
She pants, her eyes closes, continuing to move to the music against him but not controlling anything else. When the music dies down between songs, she turns her head to breathlessly ask, "Do you want to find a room?"  
"Yeah." He says, looking at her with arousal.  
Gaby actually leads them to the bedroom they end up in, quite confidentially. When they get through the door, Sorenson pushes her up against the door, kissing her roughly. She gasps but then wraps her arms and legs around him, her weight supported against him and the door, returning the kiss just as feverishly.   
He traces a hand up her thigh, biting her lip, his hand rough and calloused. He pulls away after a few seconds, kissing her jaw, his other hand gripping onto her upper thigh.  
She breathes in deep gasps, both hands tangled in his hair, her nails scratching his skull. "Don't leave any marks above my chest," she breathes out, craning her neck for him.  
"Okay." He mumbles against her skin, biting her gently as to not leave marks. His hand pushes up her shirt, tracing over her body.  
She bites her lip, grinning. "Bed? Anytime now?" She chuckles, putting her hand under his jacket to push it off one arm at a time.  
He shoulders his jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. He grabs her by her ass, hoisting her up and carrying her to the bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her, kissing her again. "What you got against fucking against the door?" He asks, grinning.  
She falls into the messy bed, her long hair almost a halo around her head. She props herself on one elbow, her other hand pushing him back at the center of his chest, "Cause I prefer to be on top, dear. Lay down."  
He lays back, grinning. "This doesn't happen often." He says, looking up at her.  
She hums, giving him a calm smirk. She was in a pleated skirt, so only needed a brief moment before getting on top of his thighs. "Well, isn't that a treat for you, then, cutie?" She kisses him once on the lips then starts a trail down his chest.  
He grins, quiet, running a hand through her hair. He loves when people take over, mostly because it almost never happens. His skin is soft and warm, a few bruises here and there from football.  
She shifts down to sit over his knees, making quick work with his pant button and zipper. She doesn't bother to move the pants or boxers entirely, just down his thighs enough then brings her head down. Holding his base with one hand, the other supporting her weight on the bed, she takes him into her mouth easily.  
He groans, his hand on her head, gripping and pulling her hair in response to the sudden pleasure. His breath is steady, eyes closed.  
Mark's voice could be heard muffled from the hallway, laughing as he says, "Just- Just sit here- stay here- I'll be *right* back. *Right* back, I promise, just stay right here, I *promise*. I just need my jacket, it will just be a second."   
A beat later, the door to the bedroom Gabby and Sorenson was in being opened and Mark was stepping inside. He stops halfway through the doorway, understandably taken off guard. "What-"  
Gabby sits up with a gasp, immediately getting to her feet and trying to frantically fix her hair. "Baby!" She quickly goes up to him and takes his hand, grinning, "This isn't what it looks like, baby, I can-"  
"What the fuck?" Mark pulls his hand away from her, glancing toward Sorenson then back to her with a glare. "Gabby, what the fuck are you doing in my house. It's- Seriously? It's been five fucking days, and you're *blowing* someone in my BED?"   
She laughs, shaking her head, "No, it's not like that, honey, we can get past this, I pro-"  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" His voice was raising, shouting now, "Are you seriously fucking insane?"  
She hesitates then frowns, "Are you *drunk*?"  
Mark laughs in disbelief, "Yes?" He looks toward Sorenson again then back to her, his frown only deepening but his voice now level as he asks, "Are You Not?"   
She scoffs, crossing her arms, "Of course not, you know I don-"  
"Get out."  
"Excuse me?"   
"Get the fuck out of my house, I swear to God, Gabriella. Right now."   
She hesitates, then huffs, "You're such a fucking spas, christ," then storms out of the room.   
Mark takes a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and calm himself down then turns his attention to Sorenson. "Are you okay?"  
He'd buttoned up his pants while they'd been talking, gotten out of the bed, and was grabbing his jacket. "Yeah. I'm really sorry, I didn't know she was someone important to you. She just came up to me." He says, feeling really bad. "Are you okay?" He asks, worried that his opinion of him would be affected poorly.   
Mark goes across the room to a cluttered desk, his hands trembling as he grabs up his letterman and shoulders it on. "She's not. She's fucking batshit and stalks me every day with some Fantasy that we have to be in a relationship cause we're both captains. This ain't the first time she's done this, it's not your fault. You're drunk." He puts a firm hand on Sorenson's shoulder, "Sorry you got mixed in with it."  
He looks visibly relieved that Mark isn't upset, nodding. "Thank you." He says, looking up at him. "Are we going to go?" He asks.  
Mark sighs out, putting a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Roy is pretty fucked up, he's probably already passed out in the hall. I was planning on walking back to his place but I could hardly get him up the stares, let alone a mile. You sobered nuff to carry him to a lyft outside 'n inta his house?"  
"Yeah, I didn't drink much." He says. "Thanks for keeping an eye on him. I really appreciate it." He says, sighing a bit. "I hope his parents don't get pissed at me for him getting so drunk. He's gonna be so grouchy tomorrow." He says, rubbing the back of his neck, walking to the door.  
He laughs a bit, following him, "He gets 'grouchy'?" He asks as they step into the hall.  
Roy is slumped against the wall across from the doorway, hardly moving. He did look like he was asleep but as Mark takes one of his arms and starts lifting him, he miserably moans and tries to weakly pull away.  
"He's already grouchy." He replies, looking down at him. "Roy, we gotta go. I can carry you if you want." He says.  
Roy whines, just barely shaking his head. Mark sighs, crouching down in front of him and looking up at Sorenson, "Should I pick him up?"  
"Yeah. I gotta get him home." He says. "He won't like it, but it has to happen."  
He stands up again, rubbing his face. "Right. Okay." He chews his tongue, concerned for a moment, "You don't think this'll make 'im like me less, yeah?"  
"Probably not. If you don't want to carry him I can." He says, shrugging.  
"No, no, I can carry him. You're just a little guy."   
He looks briefly offended. "Excuse you, I am fun sized." He replies.   
Mark snickers (pun intended) at him, raising a brow. Sorenson returns the look, daring him to say more.  
Mark scoops Roy up with ease. Roy whines more but remains mostly limp in his arms. "He drank a lot.."  
"Yeah, that's what I was worried about. I gotta stay up tonight and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't puke and choke in his sleep." He sighs.  
Looking down at Roy, he shrugs and starts toward the stairs, careful not to hit his head on the railing while heading down. "I'm sure he'll be fine, but text me if he's not, yeah? I feel kind of responsible."  
"I'll keep you updated. He'll probably be fine, but I just wanna make sure." He says, walking to the front door, opening it wide enough for Mark to carry Roy through. He gets them a ride, sitting on the porch steps to wait.  
Given the hour, they had a bit of a wait before the car would be coming to get them. Mark sits on his porch swing, stiffening and going red as Roy shifts and curls up into him. He swallows, clearing his throat while looking out to the dark night around his raging house.   
He chuckles, noticing the way he blushes. He doesn't say anything for Mark's sake, not wanting to poke fun at him while he's so unused to his new feelings.  
He sighs, shifting a bit. Roy was tinier than he was by comparison but he was still muscular and a fair weight, especially when he was entirely deadweight. "Fuckin' arm is falling asleep already." He tries to move Roy into a more comfortable position but he protests and refuses to be moved so Mark just sighs and lets it happen. "So.. How long y'all known each other?"  
"We've been friends for, like, a year and a half now. It was fate that brought us together." He says with a grin, remembering how they met.  
"Was he going to another school or something? I feel like I would have noticed 'r heard of him before this go around?" He raises an eyebrow up at him, "You gonna sit with us or you suddenly too Fun to get comfortable?"  
"Ha! I'm the funnest motherfucker on this side of the planet." He says, moving to sit in the swing with him. "Nah, Roy was homeschooled. He just started public school this year." He says.  
He hums, looking curiously at the sleeping boy in his lap. "You believe in fate, man?" He looks over at him, a brow raised.  
"I don't really know." He says, shrugging. "I don't think I'm qualified to comment on that kind of stuff, you know?" He asks. "I'm just some idiot kid from Nevada. I don't think I'm smart enough to comment on fate."   
Mark makes a face, "Okay. You literally *just* said that fate brought y'all together so Sorry for assuming, I guess?"  
He laughs, looking at him. "It's okay. It was kind of a joke. I was going door to door around his neighborhood asking for food and shit and he invited me in for pancakes. Told me he'd never had a friend his age before, so I brought Brett over and we went from there."  
His face softens as he listens, staring down at Roy. He analyzes his face, not even minding that he was drooling all over his sleeve. It was leather so it was an easy clean. "Why were you doing that?"  
"My parents don't buy food for the house. They buy food for themselves and get pissed at me if I eat it, so I've always had to fend for myself. I used to sell shit to be able to afford food, and extra around the holidays to get enough to buy my sister a present." He says. "I'm living with Roy right now, actually. It's been a dream. His parents make good food, and they don't yell or hit anyone. Although everybody in that house wakes up early as fuck."  
Ismark looks at him with raised brows, "You're living with him? When he said you was over, I thought he just meant like for the night or whatever. Are y'all like-" he clears his throat, looking away, "like Together, or?"  
"Nah, we're just friends. Although we're more physical than most friends." He says, then shrugs. "It's just how we show our affection."  
"Yeah, Brett sorta.. warned me 'bout that. Something about telling y'all he loves you or whatever." He looks over as a car rolls up with a Lyft icon in the windshield. Clearing his throat again, Mark gets up and heads up to the car. It takes both of them to get Roy in, having to sit on either side of him in the back to keep him upright.  
He's careful with Roy, sitting next to him, buckling him in. "It's not gay if it's the homies." He says.  
"Brett said it's kind of gay but not in a bad way," he says with a laugh. "I don't think two guys can kiss and it not be Kind of gay?"  
"That sounds like hater talk. It's not gay, it's homiesexual." He replies with a grin, looking at him.  
Mark snorts, putting a hand over his mouth as he loses it for a minute. He was still drunk, after all. Sorenson laughs as well, grinning. He's a bit tipsy, mostly still high.  
He stops laughing when the car pulls up in front of Roy's house and they see that the living room light was on. He spares a nervous glance to Sorenson then gets out of the car and carefully helps get the unconscious friend out, having one arm slung around his shoulders and the other around Sorenson's. "His parents gonna be pissed?"   
"Yeah, probably." He says, sighing. He's nervous, much more nervous than he had been with his own parents. "I think I'd rather they just hit me than pull the whole disappointed thing." He says, helping Roy up to the front door.  
Mark doesn't reply to him, just looks ahead as they walk, getting increasingly anxious as they get closer to the door. He opens it and steps inside first, careful to not bump Roy on any edges. Inside the living room, neither Treasure nor Gabriel were there, instead, Finnigan was listening to music with headphones on the couch. She jumps when the door is opened, looking over with alarm at the three of them.   
Without a word, she gets up and helps the two get Roy upstairs. She opens Roy's bedroom door but, looking at his loft and then him, she shuts the door and instead continues down the hall and opens the door to Sorenson's room then moves out of the way for them, eyeing Mark as they pass her.  
He lays Roy down gently in his bed, taking off his shoes and putting them by the door. He looks anxious, fidgeting with his hands when he steps back. "Thanks for helping me, Mark." He says.  
Mark watches him, hanging back a bit. Before he can respond, Roy shifts in the bed and lifts his head, looking over at Sorenson. He mumbles something nearly incoherent and makes a limp grabby hand toward him.   
"Uh yeah. Text me if anything happens, yeah? I'll take the shit of his parents. See ya Tuesday." He gives Finnigan a nod and heads back out of the house.   
Finn leans against the doorway of the room, bringing her headphones around her neck, "Who was that?"  
"His name's Mark. He's on the football team with me, and Roy thinks he's great." He says, gently taking Roy's hands, playing with his fingers. "He's a good guy."  
Finn nods, "Cool. Where have you been? It is almost one in the morning."  
"We went to a party. Roy had a lot to drink." He says, comparing their hand sizes. "I didn't mean to stay for very long, but Roy didn't want to leave." He says.  
Roy smiles a little, loosely sliding his fingers over to hold Sorenson's hand. Finnigan doesn't respond for a moment then stands off the doorframe, "Sounds fun. I'm glad he did something fun. Pain killers are in the bathroom mirror. Goodnight," she shuts the bedroom door and heads back downstairs then.  
"Goodnight. Thank you." He replies, relieved he isn't in trouble. He kicks off his shoes, tracing his fingers over Roy's hands. He changes into a pair of basketball shorts, still not wearing a shirt, laying down next to Roy and taking his hands again.  
When Sorenson leaves his side, he whines. When he returns, he smiles and wiggles in the bed. He places both of his hands into the mattress and uses all of his strength to prop himself up just enough to lay mostly on top of Sorenson, tracing his muscles with his finger.  
He laughs when he wiggles, putting an arm around him. He signs, looking at him with a smile. 'How are you feeling?'  
Roy squints at his hands, then looks at him, not seeming to understand. He wriggles up a couple inches and then kisses him- dropping his head unpleasantly heavily on him.  
"Ow." He says with a grin, smoothing down his hair. "You feeling good?" He asks, his body warm.  
He nods a little, smiling. He wobbles, being propped on his arm, and falls onto his back, a moment of panic on his face. It'd felt like a much more intense fall than it obviously had been.  
He wraps his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest, smiling. "You're so small."  
He makes a face, shaking his head, "we are. ... One.." he mumbles, "You are.. A. Little Guy.."  
"I'm not little. I'm fun sized. You're little." He says, grinning, rubbing his back.  
"We are the Same Size?" He laughs a bit, resting his cheek on his peck.  
"Nonsense." He replies, his hand tracing up and down his spine.  
Roy grunts in response, growing quiet again. After a minute, he slowly slides off of him and onto his back on the bed, tugging on Sorenson's far arm.  
He laughs, looking at him. "What do you want me to do?" He asks, bringing his arm in closer.  
He pouts miserably, gently pulling on his arm. He whines, wiggling a little again.  
He grins, looking at him. "I don't know what you want me to do." he says. "Do you want me to hold you again?"  
A tiny gasp leaves him with an "Oh-" and he quickly gets his phone out of his pocket, going into his texts to respond to Cyprus.  
Sorenson watches him, smiling. He's reminded of Brett and Cyprus, grabbing his phone as well and texting them an update.  
Cyprus, sitting with a sleeping Eli on their couch while a lullaby plays on the television, chuckles at his phone. 'Had a bit to drink?' He texts Roy.  
'Iiiiiilljh off tti d hhhi ick gfe rye k of' is the response he receives. Whether that was enough to confirm his question or not was pretty objective.  
Sending the second message, Roy drops his phone to the side and doesn't try to pick it up again. "Will you..... Kiss me? On the top?" He asks to Sorenson.  
"What do you mean 'on the top?' Like this?" He asks, getting on top of him.  
He looks up at him, flushing slightly. "Yes.. Like this." He doesn't move at all, his body far too heavy for that in the moment.  
He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, getting a bit rougher after a few moments. Roy feels his toes get numb immediately, a slight shiver going up his body. He grips Sorenson's shoulders, a soft sound leaving him as the kiss seems to escalate.  
He nips at his lip, thinking about how the blowjob had been cut short earlier that night. He's quiet, his mind wandering. Roy flinches but doesn't pull away, starting to breathe heavily through his nose. He slowly tightens his grip around his shoulders, subtly putting his nails into his skin as his mind starts racing.  
He doesn't push it further but he thinks about it, eyes closed. He thinks about excusing himself to the bathroom later, quiet. Roy ends up breaking the kiss after some time. He looks up at Sorenson with heavy eyes, breathing heavily through partially parted lips. He doesn't speak, just swallows then lifts his chin away in a silent request.  
Sorenson tilts his head, not able to pick up on what he's saying, still a bit tipsy and tired.  
After a beat, he pouts, looking up at him. Then, ever so softly, he whispers "Please?"  
"Please...?" He repeats, still not understanding what he was saying.  
Roy whines, his head swarming. It was hard to think enough to get any clear message across. "My neck?... mm.. instead of my mouth..?"  
He leans down, biting his neck, then kissing it gently. He gently runs his hand over his arm, eyes closed.   
He gasps, recoiling from his teeth, instinctively gripping his hands tighter- his nails digging into his skin further. He closes his eyes, craning his neck again as he moves his arm over to be around his back, pulling their bodies closer together.  
He makes a low growling sound in his chest, biting his skin again, arms on either side of him. He unconsciously grinds against him, breath hot.  
Another soft gasp, followed by a trembling exhale. His whole body was shaking just slightly for a few seconds at a time. It takes him a moment of hard thinking but eventually he convinces his hips to lift up against him.  
He kisses along his skin, nose pressed agains his neck as he grinds against him, breathing against his skin.  
A weak moan leaves him, his hand on his back scratching to the side, leaving four distinct marks across him. His breathing is getting deep and loud as he barely opens his eyes to look at him over top of him.  
He groans when he scratches him, biting his neck a bit harder than he'd intended, his elbows on either side of Roy's head.  
He yelps, immediately squirming under him. "Descendre.. Descendre.." he pants, pushing down ever so slightly on Sorenson's shoulders.  
"Sorry." He mumbles against his skin, gently kissing the bite a few times. He's a bit incoherent from the edibles and alcohol, driven mostly by lust.  
"Mm?" He whines in a questioning tone, pushing slightly on his shoulders again. His whole body felt hot and heavy, filled with desire to be touched at every end.  
He moves down when he pushes his shoulders, placing a hand on his stomach and slowly tracing it up his torso, pushing his shirt up. "I don't know what 'descendre' means." He mumbles, kissing his stomach, up his body.  
Another weak sound leaves him. He subconsciously lifts his torso up against Sorenson's touch, his breath starting to more noticeably shake. He moves his leg, fighting against Sorenson's for a moment to get it outside of his legs, making their legs staggered together. He bends his leg still remaining under him to press his thigh between Sorenson's.   
He stifles another groan, pausing for a second to grind against his thigh, his breath hot against his chest. He presses kisses across his chest, a low growl coming from his chest again, ending in a throaty groan.  
Roy hooks his outside leg around his and grinds himself into Sorenson's leg as well with a similar groan. He whines, shifting under him uncomfortably. He takes his hand from his shoulder and weakly sort of tugs at his own shirt, giving Sorenson a miserable look.  
He chuckles at the emotion of his expression, lifting his shirt off of him. He'd thought to just leave him in the clothes he was wearing unless he wanted to change, despite him wearing jeans in bed.  
Roy's body was exceptionally heavy at the moment and he didn't have much control in his ability to sit up so getting his shirt off was a definite chore. When it was discarded, though, he lays back on the bed and stares up at Sorenson with lustful eyes, panting softly.  
He looks down at him for a moment, his curly hair falling onto his forehead. He leans down, pressing a kiss to his lips, soft at first and then rough and passionate, fueled by his arousal.  
He returns the kiss in full, wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him close against him. He isn't being very careful, so their teeth scrape a few times at least, while he lifts his hips, pressing into his thigh and pressing His thigh into him again.  
He doesn't mind their teeth scraping, biting his lip, grinding against his thigh. He's a bit animalistic, pulling away only to kiss his jaw and neck once more, biting his tender skin.  
He moans in his throat, twisting in the bed. He mumbles something that would be incoherent if Sorenson could even understand the words he was saying sober- breathless and weak. A hand comes up to entangle into his curly hair, pulling his hair slightly with the grip.  
He groans slightly when he does so, wanting his neck to be tender when he wakes up tomorrow. He sucks on and bites his skin just enough for it to ache later, trying not to leave any significant marks, though not fully conscious of it.  
Roy squirms under him again, whining. He grumbles something that could possibly be his name, squeezing his legs around his tighter. He pushes up at his shoulders to get him off his neck, frowning.  
He pushes himself up, looking down at him. "What is it?" He asks, eyes on his.  
He looks up at him, breathing heavy. He swallows and bites his lip, looking down at their pressed waists then up at him.  
"What do you want me to do?" He asks in a quiet tone, slowly grinding against him.  
He moans, catching his breath slightly. Whining, he kisses Sorenson then lays back heavily, looking down at their waists then up at him again with a desperate expression.  
"I don't know what you want me to do." He says quietly, looking down at him.  
He gives an irritated whine, "Yes, you do."  
"I don't think we should. We're both drunk." He mumbles, although he really wants to throw his reason away.  
Roy groans, grinding into again, maintaining eye contact. "So? Please?" He clings to his back, digging his nails into him again.  
He breathes in sharply, breath hot, closing his eyes for a second. "But what if you decide tomorrow that you weren't ready? And then our friendship gets affected?" He asks, opening his eyes to look at him again. "I love you too much to have this be the thing that ends it."  
He kisses him, continuing to grind into him. "I don't want to think about tomorrow," he mumbles against his mouth before biting his lip fairly hard- drunk and not able to regulate the force he's using.  
He groans in response to him biting his lip, trying his best to use what little reasoning he has and remind himself that this could seriously affect their relationship. "We need to think about tomorrow. I don't want to take advantage of you." He says, wishing they were sober so he could act on his pleas.  
Roy shakes his head, kissing him again before more quietly saying, "I started it. I want this.." he slides a hand down Sorenson's torso, his fingers trembling slightly.  
He pulls away after kissing him deeply, looking into his eyes. "Tell me you're ready for this. That there are no doubts in your mind at all, and you know that tomorrow, when you're sober, you will still be completely confident in your decision." He says.  
He blinks all slow in that way people that are definitely too intoxicated to think through anything clearly do. "I am completely sure of this Right now," he finally says, frowning.  
"You had a lot to drink. You're not thinking clearly." He says softly, looking down at him. "I don't think I could sleep at night knowing I took advantage of you when you're drunk. You deserve better." He says, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.  
Roy looks upset, like he was going to cry. "Okay..." he says weakly, taking his hands away from Sorenson and bringing them to his chest while he turns his head away from him.  
"I love you a lot, Roy. I want what's best for you." He says softly, laying down next to him. He notices that he didn't feel his hard on, wondering why that is but figuring it was rude to bring up.  
He grunts, getting onto his side so his back was to Sorenson and scoots back to be up against him. Within the minute, he was unconscious again and wouldn't wake up again for the remainder of the night. He holds him close, closing his eyes, pressing gentle kisses to the nape of his neck. He soon falls asleep, hand in his, tired. 

**Author's Note:**

> This improve story is being written between my friend, Bells (user valkyrie_edgy), and me. Roy Guirguis and his family members are my characters, why the rest of the main Boys are Bells's. Side characters are split between us.


End file.
